The Well of the Madness
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Una tranquila mañana Edward decide morir. En su camino hacia la muerte el experimenta placeres nuevos y halla un nuevo sentido a la vida que le había permanecido oculto hasta ahora, pero sera demasiado tarde? ADVERTENCIA Y SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO! OOC
1. Prologo

**The Well of the Madness**

_Summary__:_ Una tranquila mañana Edward _decide_ morir. En su camino hacia la muerte el experimenta placeres nuevos y halla un nuevo sentido a la vida que le había permanecido oculto hasta ahora, pero ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Ooc

_Advertencia: _Basado en el libro de Paulo Coelho "Veronika decide morir". Como la mayoría sabe el género dramático no es uno de mis preferidos. Pero esta historia me ha cautivado por completo y pienso que también les gustara a ustedes. Espero sus opiniones por favor!

* * *

_Prologo_

Edward es un joven que tiene los mismos sueños y deseos que cualquier persona de su edad. Es guapo, cuenta con un buen trabajo y no le faltan las mujeres. Su vida transcurre sin mayores sobresaltos, sin grandes alegrías ni grandes tristezas. Pero Edward _no es feliz_. Por eso, la mañana del 11 de noviembre de 2009, _Edward decide morir_.

Sueños y fantasías. Deseo y muerte. Locura y pasión. Edward, en su camino hacia la muerte, descubre que cada segundo de la existencia es una opción que tomamos entre la alternativa de seguir adelante o de abandonar.

Edward experimenta placeres nuevos y halla un nuevo sentido a la vida, un sentido que le había permanecido oculto hasta ahora, pero será que ya es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás?

* * *

**Prologo:** Lo se, deben estar preguntándose porque no termino mis otras historias antes de empezar con una nueva. Bueno la verdad es que como dije antes esta historia me ha cautivado por completo. Creo que a muchos les va a gustar y además no planeo que este fic sea demasiado largo. Depende de lo que ocupe cada capitulo.

_Por favor, denle una oportunidad. Tengo el presentimiento de que les va a gustar. Dejen sus opiniones si?_

P.D: Muy feliz navidad (un poco atrasada) y un mejor año nuevo para todos/as!

Besitos enormes!


	2. Suicida

**The Well of the Madness**

Las locuras que más se lamentan

En la vida de un hombre son las

Que no se cometieron cuando

Se tuvo la oportunidad.

**Helen Rowland.**

CAPITULO 1: Suicida

El día 11 de noviembre de 2009, Edward decidió que había llegado, por fin, el momento de matarse. Limpió cuidadosamente su departamento alquilado en Seattle, apagó la calefacción, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó. De la mesita de noche sacó las cuatro cajas de pastillas para dormir. En vez de juntarlas y diluirlas en agua, resolvió tomarlas una por una, ya que existe gran distancia entre la intención y el acto y el quería estar libre para arrepentirse a mitad de camino. Sin embargo, a cada comprimido que tragaba se sentía más convencido; al cabo de cinco minutos las cajas estaban vacías. Como no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo iba a tardar en perder la conciencia, había dejado encima de la cama una revista francesa edición de aquel mes. Al hojear la revista había descubierto un artículo sobre medicina. Su pasión, su vocación y su actual trabajo. Medico pediatra del Hospital General de Seattle. Leer algo podía ayudarlo a pasar el tiempo. Mientras esperaba la muerte, Edward comenzó a leer sobre informática, un tema que no le interesaba en absoluto, y esto armonizaba con todo lo que había hecho durante toda su vida, siempre buscando lo más fácil o lo que se hallara al alcance de la mano. Como aquella revista, por ejemplo.

Para su sorpresa, no obstante, la primera línea del texto la sacó de su pasividad natural (los somníferos aún no se habían disuelto en el estómago, pero Edward ya era pasivo por naturaleza) e hizo que, por primera vez en su vida, considerase como verdadera una frase que estaba muy de moda entre sus amigos: «nada en este mundo sucede por casualidad».

¿Por qué aquella primera línea, justamente en un momento en que había comenzado a morir? ¿Cuál era el mensaje oculto que tenía ante sus ojos, si es que existen mensajes ocultos en vez de casualidades?

El periodista comenzaba la nota diciendo: "Todos sabemos que los médicos son los grandes héroes de nuestros tiempos. Siempre listos para salvarle la vida a las personas…".

-"Que gran farsa" – gruño Edward.

El también se había convertido en medico pensando en ellos como héroes. O al menos eso es lo que su padre, Edward Masen Sr, le había transmitido. Pero ahora, que ya no era un niño, estaba viendo la verdad con sus propios ojos. Y la verdad es que eran pocos los profesionales que hacían de esta su vocación. La lamentable verdad es que los médicos de los que se acostaban en las camillas del hospital con las enfermeras eran los que mas abundaban.

Apartó la revista: no le interesaba ahora indignarse de esa manera. Había llegado la hora de tener orgullo de sí mismo, de saber que había sido capaz, que finalmente había tenido valor y estaba dejando esta vida. ¡Qué alegría! Y estaba haciendo eso tal como siempre lo había soñado: mediante comprimidos, que no dejan marcas.

Edward había estado buscándolos durante casi seis meses. Pensando que nunca lograría conseguirlos, había llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de cortarse las venas, a pesar de saber que terminaría llenando el cuarto de sangre, dejando a la Señora Coupe, dueña del departamento, preocupada. Un suicidio exige que las personas piensen primero en sí mismas, y después en los demás. Estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que su muerte no causara mucho trastorno, pero si cortarse las venas era la única posibilidad, entonces, lo siento, pero ella limpiaría el cuarto y se olvidaría pronto del asunto, o si no tendrían dificultades para alquilarlo de nuevo; al fin y al cabo, incluso a fines del siglo XX, las personas aún creían en fantasmas.

Es verdad que el también podía tirarse desde uno de los pocos edificios altos de Seattle pero ¿y el sufrimiento enorme que tal actitud terminaría causando a sus padres? Además del impacto de descubrir que su hijo había muerto, estarían obligados a identificar un cuerpo desfigurado: no, ésta era una solución peor que la de sangrar hasta morir, pues dejaría marcas indelebles en personas que sólo querían su bien.

«Terminarán admitiendo la muerte de su hijo. Pero un cráneo reventado debe de ser imposible de olvidar»

Dispararse un tiro, lanzarse al vacío, ahorcarse, nada de eso estaba en consonancia con su naturaleza. Las personas, cuando se suicidan, eligen medios mucho menos horrendos, como cortarse las venas o ingerir una sobredosis de somníferos. Las princesas abandonadas y las actrices de Hollywood habían dado diversos ejemplos a este respecto.

Edward sabía que la vida era una cuestión de esperar siempre la hora adecuada para actuar Y así fue: dos amigos suyos, compadecidos por sus quejas de que no podía dormir, habían conseguido —cada uno por su cuenta— dos cajas de una droga poderosa que era utilizada por los músicos de un club nocturno local. Edward había dejado las cuatro cajas en su mesita de noche durante una semana, flirteando con la muerte que se aproximaba, y despidiéndose, sin ningún sentimentalismo, de aquello a lo que llamaban Vida.

Ahora estaba allí, contento por haber ido hasta el final, y aburrido porque no sabía qué hacer con el poco tiempo que le restaba.

Volvió a pensar en el absurdo que acababa de leer. Pero como no encontró nada más interesante en que preocuparse, decidió leer el artículo hasta el final.

Ahora entendía porque el comienzo de la nota de esa manera. Un medico había salvado la vida de 300 personas en una fiesta por alguna clase de intoxicación. Como sea, Edward no estaba seguro de que ese no era uno de los pocos profesionales de la medicina que quedaban. Solo un maldito desafortunado que había tenido que salvar la vida de 300 personas que habían tenido la mala suerte de ingerir comida en mal estado.

Problema de él. Edward se estaba muriendo, y sus preocupaciones debían ser otras, como saber si existe vida después de la muerte, o a qué hora encontrarían su cuerpo. Aún así, o tal vez justamente por causa de eso, de la importante decisión que había tomado, aquel artículo le estaba molestando.

Miró por la ventana del departamento que daba a la pequeña plaza de Seattle.

Fue entonces cuando Edward descubrió una manera de pasar el tiempo, ya que habían transcurrido diez minutos y aún no notaba ninguna diferencia en su organismo. El último acto de su vida iba a ser una carta para aquella revista, explicando su teoría acerca de esa nota.

Dejaría la carta con su nota de suicidio. De paso, no daría ninguna explicación sobre los verdaderos motivos de su muerte.

Cuando encontraran su cuerpo, concluirían que se había suicidado por la incompetencia de los personales médicos de estos días. Se rió ante la idea de ver una polémica en los diarios, con gente de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con su suicidio en honor a la causa. Y se quedó impresionado al reflexionar sobre la rapidez con que había cambiado de idea, ya que momentos antes pensaba exactamente lo opuesto: que el mundo y sus problemas ya no le importaban nada.

Escribió la carta. El momento de buen humor hizo que tuviera otros pensamientos respecto a la necesidad de morir, pero ya se había tomado las pastillas y era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

De cualquier manera, ya había tenido momentos de buen humor como ése, y no se estaba suicidando porque fuera un hombre triste y amargado que viviera víctima de una constante depresión. Había pasado muchas tardes de su vida recorriendo despreocupado las calles de Seattle o mirando, desde la ventana de su cuarto, la nieve que caía en la pequeña plaza.

Se consideraba una persona perfectamente normal. Su decisión de morir se debía a dos razones muy simples, y estaba seguro de que si dejaba una nota explicándolas, mucha gente lo comprendería.

La primera razón: todo en su vida era igual y, una vez pasada la juventud, vendría la decadencia, la vejez le dejaría marcas irreversibles, llegarían las enfermedades y se alejarían los amigos. En fin, continuar viviendo no añadía nada; al contrario, las posibilidades de sufrimiento se incrementaban notablemente.

La segunda razón era más filosófica: Edward leía el periódico, miraba la televisión, estaba informado de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Todo estaba mal, y a él le era imposible remediar aquella situación, lo que le daba una sensación de inutilidad total.

Dentro de poco, sin embargo, tendría la última experiencia de su vida, y ésta prometía ser muy diferente: la muerte. Escribió la carta para la revista, dejó el asunto a un lado, y se concentró en cosas más importantes y más propias de lo que estaba viviendo —o muriendo— en aquel minuto.

Procuró imaginar cómo sería morir, pero no consiguió llegar a ningún resultado.

De cualquier manera, no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pues lo sabría en pocos minutos. ¿Cuántos minutos?

No tenía idea. Pero le encantaba pensar que iba a conocer la respuesta a lo que todos se preguntaban: ¿Dios existe?

Al contrario de mucha gente, ésta no había sido la gran discusión interior de su vida. En el antiguo régimen comunista, la educación oficial afirmaba que la vida acababa con la muerte, y el terminó acostumbrándose a la idea. Por otro lado, la generación de sus padres y de sus abuelos aún asistía a la iglesia, solía orar y hacer peregrinaciones y estaba absolutamente convencido de que Dios prestaba atención a todo lo que le confiaban.

A los veinticuatro años, después de haber vivido todo lo que le había sido permitido vivir —y hay que reconocer que no fue poco—, Edward tenía casi la certeza absoluta de que todo acababa con la muerte. Por eso había escogido el suicidio: la libertad, por fin. El olvido para siempre.

En el fondo de su corazón quedaba la duda: ¿y si Dios existe? Miles de años de civilización hacían del suicidio un tabú, una afrenta a todos los códigos religiosos: el hombre lucha para sobrevivir, y no para entregarse. La raza humana debe procrear La sociedad precisa de mano de obra. Una pareja necesita una razón para continuar unida, incluso después de que el amor se extinga, y un país requiere de soldados, políticos y artistas.

«Si Dios existe, lo que yo sinceramente no creo, sabrá que el entendimiento del hombre tiene un límite. Fue Él quien creó este caos, donde reinan la miseria, la injusticia, la codicia, la soledad. Su intención debe de haber sido excelente, pero los resultados son nefastos. Si Dios existe, Él será generoso con las criaturas que deseen alejarse más pronto de esta Tierra, y puede ser que hasta llegue a pedir disculpas por habernos obligado a pasar por aquí.»

Que se fueran al diablo los tabús y las supersticiones. Su religiosa madre le decía: Dios conoce el pasado, el presente y el futuro. En este caso, ya la había colocado en este mundo con plena conciencia de que el terminaría suicidándose, y no se sorprendería por su gesto.

Edward comenzó a sentir un leve mareo, que fue creciendo rápidamente.

A los pocos minutos ya no podía centrar su atención en la plaza que se extendía ante su ventana. Sabía que era invierno, debían de ser alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y el sol se estaba poniendo rápidamente. Sabía que otras personas continuarían viviendo; en ese momento, un niño pequeño que pasaba frente a su ventana lo miró, sin, no obstante, tener la menor idea de que el estaba a punto de morir.

El niño pequeño y lleno de vida que había pasado, había decidido detenerse y ahora se dirigía hacia el. Como se daba cuenta de que las pastillas ya estaban haciendo efecto, él sería, con toda seguridad, la última persona que vería.

Él sonrió. Edward retribuyó la sonrisa: no tenía nada que perder. Él saludó con la mano; pero Edward esta vez decidió fingir que estaba mirando otra cosa, al fin y al cabo el pequeño estaba queriendo ir demasiado lejos. Desconcertado, él niño continuó su camino, olvidando para siempre aquel rostro en la ventana.

Pero Edward se quedó satisfecho de haber sido notado una vez más. No era por ausencia de amor por lo que se estaba suicidando. No era por falta de cariño de su familia, ni problemas financieros, o por una enfermedad incurable.

Edward había decidido morir aquella bonita tarde de Seattle, con músicos tocando en la plaza, con un niño pasando frente a su ventana, y estaba contento con lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban. Pero aún estaba más contento de no tener que contemplar aquellas mismas cosas durante treinta, cuarenta o cincuenta años más, pues irían perdiendo toda su originalidad al estar inmersas en la tragedia de una vida donde todo se repite, y el día anterior es siempre igual al siguiente.

El estómago, ahora, empezaba a dar vueltas y el se sentía realmente mal. «Qué gracia; pensé que una sobredosis de tranquilizantes me haría dormir inmediatamente.» Pero lo que le sucedía era un extraño zumbido en los oídos y la sensación de vómito.

-"Si vomito, no moriré." – pensó.

Decidió olvidar los cólicos, procurando concentrarse en la noche que caía con rapidez, en las personas que comenzaban a cerrar sus tiendas y salir. El ruido en el oído se hacía cada vez más agudo y, por primera vez desde que había ingerido las pastillas, Edward sintió miedo, un miedo terrible ante lo desconocido. Pero fue rápido.

En seguida perdió la conciencia.

* * *

CAPITULO UNO: Hola! Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo. Los primeros serán mas sobre Edward y luego irán incorporándose los demás personajes. Pero todos estarán en la historia. Ya saben si tiene alguna duda solo me dicen si?.

Muchas gracias a _**pollito**_ que ha dejado su comentario con respecto a esta historia. Realmente espero no decepcionarte y que te guste… Y gracias también a _**Lady Beat**_ que ha agregado esta historia a sus favoritas! Realmente espero no decepcionarlas! Y gracias una vez mas…

Muy Feliz año nuevo para todos/as!!!! Y les agradecería muchísimo si me dejaran su comentario con respecto a este primer capitulo… Besitos enormes!


	3. Muriendo

**The Well of the Madness**

_Prefiero una locura que me entusiasme a una verdad que me abata._

_Christoph Wieland._

CAPITULO 2:Muriendo

Cuando abrió los ojos, Edward no pensó «esto debe de ser el cielo». En el cielo jamás se utilizaría una lámpara fluorescente para iluminar el ambiente, y el dolor (que apareció una fracción de segundo después) era típico de la Tierra. ¡Ah, este dolor de la Tierra! Es único, no puede ser confundido con nada.

Quiso moverse, y el dolor aumentó. Aparecieron una serie de puntos luminosos, y aún así Edward continuó entendiendo que aquellos puntos no eran estrellas del Paraíso, sino consecuencia de su intenso sufrimiento.

—Por fin. Has recuperado la conciencia —declaró una voz de mujer.

Sentía mucho frío, y notaba que tubos de plástico salían de su boca y de su nariz. Uno de estos tubos —el introducido por su garganta hasta el fondo— era el que le producía la sensación de ahogo.

Quiso moverse para retirarlo, pero los brazos estaban atados.

—Tranquilo estas en Villete —continuó la voz.

A pesar del dolor y de la sensación de sofocamiento, Edward, en una fracción de segundo, entendió lo que había pasado. Había intentado suicidarse y alguien había llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. Podía haber sido la Señora Coupe, un amigo que lo hubiera ido a visitar sin avisar, o alguien que se acordó de entregar algo que el ya había olvidado haber pedido. El hecho es que había sobrevivido y estaba en Villete.

Villete, el famoso y temido manicomio que existía desde 1997. En aquella época un grupo de empresarios europeos consiguió licencia para instalar un hospital para enfermos mentales.

Los empresarios se preocuparon: capitalistas de todas las partes del mundo habían hecho una inversión en este hospital. Los gastos de tratamientos eran demasiado altos y simplemente no podían no regresar el dinero a sus inversores. Resolvieron el problema adoptando prácticas nada recomendables para un asilo psiquiátrico, y Villete pasó a simbolizar lo peor en el capitalismo: bastaba pagar para conseguir una plaza.

Muchas personas, cuando querían desembarazarse de algún miembro de la familia por causa de desacuerdos en torno a una herencia (o de algún comportamiento inconveniente), gastaban una fortuna y conseguían un certificado médico que permitía el internamiento de los hijos o los padres que eran fuente de problemas. Otros, para huir de deudas o justificar ciertas actitudes que podían acarrear largas estancias en prisión, pasaban algún tiempo en el asilo y salían libres de cualquier peligro de proceso judicial.

Villete, el lugar de donde nadie jamás había huido. Que mezclaba a los verdaderos locos —enviados allí por la justicia o por otros hospitales— con aquellos que eran acusados de locura, o la fingían. El resultado era una verdadera confusión, y la prensa a cada momento publicaba historias de malos tratos y abusos, aún cuando jamás tuviera permiso para entrar a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. El gobierno investigaba las denuncias, no conseguía pruebas, los accionistas amenazaban con propagar que era difícil hacer inversiones externas en el país y la institución conseguía mantenerse en pie, cada vez más fuerte.

—Mi tía se suicidó hace pocos meses —continuó la voz femenina—. Había pasado casi ocho años sin ganas de salir de su cuarto, comiendo, engordando, fumando, tomando calmantes y durmiendo la mayor parte de su tiempo. Tenía dos hijas y un marido que la amaba.

Edward intentó mover su cabeza en dirección a la voz, pero era imposible.

—Tan sólo la vi reaccionar una sola vez: cuando el marido encontró una amante. Entonces ella armó escándalos, perdió peso, rompió vasos y durante semanas enteras no dejó dormir a los vecinos con sus gritos. Por más extraño que parezca, creo que fue su época más feliz: estaba luchando por algo, se sentía viva y capaz de reaccionar ante el desafío que se le presentaba.

«¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con todo eso? —pensaba Edward, incapaz de decir algo—. ¡Yo no soy su tía!»

—El marido terminó dejando a la amante —prosiguió la mujer—. Mi tía, poco a poco, volvió a su pasividad habitual. Un día me telefoneó diciendo que estaba dispuesta a cambiar de vida: había dejado de fumar La misma semana, después de aumentar la cantidad de tranquilizantes a causa de la abstinencia de tabaco, avisó a todos de que estaba dispuesta a suicidarse.

"Nadie le creyó. Una mañana me dejó un recado en el contestador automático, despidiéndose, y se mató con gas. Yo escuché ese mensaje varias veces: nunca había oído una voz más tranquila, más conforme con su propio destino. Decía que no era feliz ni infeliz, y que por eso no aguantaba más."

Edward sintió compasión por aquella mujer que contaba la historia y que parecía intentar comprender la muerte de la tía. ¿Cómo juzgar, en un mundo donde se intenta sobrevivir a cualquier precio, a aquellas personas que deciden morir?

Nadie puede juzgar Sólo uno sabe la dimensión de su propio sufrimiento, o de la ausencia total de sentido de su vida. Edward quería explicar eso, pero el tubo de su boca lo hizo atragantarse, y la mujer vino en su auxilio.

Lo vio reclinado sobre su cuerpo inmovilizado, entubado, protegido en contra de su voluntad y de su libre arbitrio de destruirlo. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, implorando con sus ojos para que le sacaran aquel tubo y lo dejasen morir en paz.

—Estás nervioso —dijo la mujer—. No sé si estás arrepentido o si aún quieres morir, pero no me interesa. Lo que me preocupa es cumplir con mi función: si el paciente se muestra agitado, el reglamento exige que se le proporcione un sedante.

Edward cesó de debatirse, pero la enfermera ya le estaba aplicando una inyección en el brazo. Al poco tiempo había regresado a un mundo extraño, sin sueños, donde la única cosa que recordaba era el rostro de la mujer que acababa de ver: ojos verdes, cabello rojizo y un aire totalmente distante, el aire de quien hace las cosas porque tiene que hacerlas, sin preguntar jamás por qué el reglamento manda esto o aquello.

* * *

Edward no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo durmiendo. Recordaba haberse despertado en algún momento, aún con los aparatos de supervivencia en su boca y su nariz, al oír una voz que le decía:

—Este es el mejor lugar para ti. Algún día me lo agradecerás

Pero ahora, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando la habitación a su alrededor, no sabía si aquello había sido real o una alucinación. Aparte de esto, no conseguía recordar nada, absolutamente nada. Le habían retirado los tubos, pero continuaba con agujas clavadas por todo el cuerpo, cables conectados en la zona del corazón y de la cabeza, y los brazos atados. Estaba cubierto apenas por una sábana, y sentía frío, pero decidió no quejarse. El pequeño ambiente, rodeado de cortinas verdes, estaba ocupado por las máquinas de la unidad de tratamiento intensivo, la cama donde estaba acostado y una silla blanca, con una enfermera sentada entretenida en la lectura de un libro.

La mujer, esta vez, tenía ojos oscuros y cabellos rubios. Aún así, Edward se quedó con la duda de si era la misma persona con quien había conversado horas — ¿o días?— antes.

— ¿Puede desatarme los brazos?

La enfermera levantó los ojos, respondió con un seco «no» y volvió al libro.

Estoy vivo, pensó Edward. Va a empezar todo otra vez. Tendré que pasar un tiempo aquí dentro, hasta que comprueben que estoy perfectamente normal. Después me darán de alta, y volveré a ver las calles de Seattle, su plaza redonda, las personas que pasan por las calles yendo y volviendo del trabajo.

Como las personas siempre tienden a ayudar a las otras —sólo para sentirse mejores de lo que realmente son—, me volverán a emplear. Con el tiempo, volveré a frecuentar los mismos bares y discotecas, conversaré con mis amigos sobre las injusticias y los problemas del mundo, iré al cine, pasearé por el lago.

Dado que elegí las pastillas, no he estropeado mi físico en absoluto: continúo siendo joven y no tendré —como nunca tuve dificultades para conseguir novia. Haré el amor con ella en su casa, o en el bosque, obtendré un cierto placer, pero después del orgasmo la sensación de vacío volverá. Ya no tendremos mucho sobre lo que conversar, y tanto ella como yo lo sabemos: llega el momento de darnos una disculpa mutua («es tarde» o «mañana tengo que levantarme temprano») y partiremos lo más rápidamente posible, evitando mirarnos a los ojos.

Yo vuelvo a mi departamento alquilado. Intento leer un libro, enciendo el televisor para ver los mismos programas de siempre, coloco el despertador para despertarme exactamente a la misma hora que el día anterior, repito mecánicamente las tareas que me son confiadas en el hospital. Como el sándwich en el jardín frente al teatro sentado en el mismo banco, junto con otras personas que también escogen los mismos bancos para almorzar, que tienen la misma mirada vacía, pero fingen estar ocupadas con cosas importantísimas.

Después vuelvo al trabajo, escucho algunos comentarios sobre quién está saliendo con quién, quién está sufriendo tal cosa, cómo tal persona lloró por culpa del marido, y me quedo con la sensación de que soy afortunado, tengo empleo y consigo la amante que quiero. Después regreso a los bares hacia el fin del día y después todo vuelve a empezar.

Mi madre (que debe de estar preocupadísima por mi intento de suicidio) se recuperará del susto y continuará preguntándome qué voy a hacer de mi vida, porque no soy igual a las otras personas, ya que, al fin y al cabo, las cosas no son tan complicadas como yo pienso que son.

Un día me canso de oírle repetir siempre lo mismo y, para contentarla, me caso con un mujer a quien yo mismo me impongo amar. Ambos terminaremos encontrando una manera de soñar; juntos con nuestro futuro, la casa de campo, los hijos, el futuro de nuestros hijos. Haremos mucho el amor el primer año, menos el segundo, a partir del tercero quizás pensaremos en el sexo una vez cada quince días y transformaremos ese pensamiento en acción apenas una vez al mes. Y, peor que eso, apenas hablaremos. Yo me esforzaré por aceptar la situación.

Cuando el matrimonio esté apenas sostenido por un hilo, ella quedara embarazada. Tendremos un hijo, pasaremos algún tiempo más próximos uno del otro y pronto la situación volverá a ser como antes.

Entonces empezara a engordar como la tía de la enfermera de ayer, o de días atrás, no sé bien. Y empezara a hacer régimen, sistemáticamente derrotada cada día, cada semana, por el peso que insiste en aumentar a pesar de todo el control. A estas alturas, me tomaré algunas drogas mágicas para no caer en la depresión y tendremos algunos hijos más en noches de amor que pasaran demasiado de prisa. Diré a todos que mis hijos son la razón de mi vida, pero, en verdad, ellos exigen mi vida como razón.

La gente nos considerará siempre una pareja feliz y nadie sabrá lo que existe de soledad, de amargura, de renuncia, detrás de toda esa apariencia de felicidad.

Hasta que un día, cuando mi esposa tenga su primer amante, yo tal vez protagonice un escándalo, o piense nuevamente en suicidarme. Pero entonces ya seré viejo y cobarde, con dos o tres hijos que necesitan mi ayuda, y debo educarlos, colocarlos en el mundo, antes de ser capaz de abandonar todo. Yo no me suicidaré: haré un escándalo, amenazaré con el divorcio. Ella retrocederá, dirá que me ama y que aquello no volverá a repetirse. Nunca se le pasará por la cabeza que, si yo resolviese realmente irme, la única elección posible sería la casa de mis padres, y quedarme allí el resto de la vida teniendo que escuchar todos los días a mi madre lamentándose porque perdí una oportunidad única de ser feliz, que ella era una excelente esposa a pesar de sus pequeños defectos y que mis hijos sufrirán mucho por causa de la separación.

Dos o tres años después, otro hombre aparecerá en su vida. Yo lo descubriré (porque lo veré o porque alguien me lo contará), pero esta vez fingiré ignorarlo. Gasté toda mi energía luchando contra el amante anterior, no sobró nada, es mejor aceptar la vida tal como es en realidad y no como yo la imaginaba. Mi madre tenía razón.

Ella seguirá siendo amable conmigo, yo continuaré con mi trabajo, con mis sándwiches en la plaza del teatro, mis libros que nunca consigo terminar de leer, los programas de televisión que continuarán siendo los mismos de aquí a diez, veinte o cincuenta años.

Y ya no iré a bares, porque tengo una esposa que me espera en casa para cuidar a los hijos.

A partir de ahí, todo se reduce a esperar a que los chicos crezcan y pensar todos los días en el suicidio, sin valor para llevarlo a cabo. Un buen día, llego a la conclusión de que la vida es así, de que es inútil rebelarse, de que nada cambiará. Y me conformo.

Edward concluyó su monólogo interior, y se hizo a sí misma una promesa: no saldría de Villete con vida. Era mejor acabar con todo ahora, mientras aún tuviera valor y salud para morir.

* * *

Se durmió y despertó varias veces, notando que el número de aparatos a su alrededor disminuía, el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y las enfermeras cambiaban de rostro, pero siempre había alguien al lado de el. Las cortinas verdes dejaban pasar el sonido de alguien llorando, gemidos de dolor, o voces que susurraban cosas en tono calmo y profesional. De vez en cuando se oía el zumbido distante de un aparato, y el escuchaba pasos apresurados en el corredor En esos momentos las voces perdían su tono profesional y tranquilo y pasaban a ser tensas, dando órdenes rápidas.

En uno de sus momentos de lucidez, una enfermera intentó conversar un poco, pero Edward fingió que dormía.

Por primera vez, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que había cambiado de lugar: estaba en lo que parecía ser una gran enfermería. La aguja de un frasco de suero aún continuaba clavada en su brazo, pero todos los otros cables y agujas habían sido retirados.

Un médico alto, de piel extremadamente blanca con los cabellos de un rubio casi tan blanco como su piel, se encontraba de pie, frente a su cama. A su lado, un joven practicante sostenía una carpeta y tomaba notas.

— Hola Edward. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen soy el medico responsable de este lugar — dijo el hombre mayor de manera amable.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —preguntó Edward, notando que hablaba con cierta dificultad, sin conseguir pronunciar bien las palabras.

—Dos semanas en esta habitación después de cinco días en la unidad de emergencia —replicó el mayor de los hombres—. Y dé gracias a Dios por estar aún aquí. — El más joven pareció sorprendido, como si esta última frase no estuviese en consonancia con la; realidad. Edward, de inmediato, notó su reacción y su instinto se alertó: ¿había estado más tiempo? ¿Aún corría algún riesgo? Empezó a prestar atención a cada gesto, a cada movimiento de ambos; sabía que era inútil hacer preguntas, ellos jamás le dirían la verdad, pero, si era listo, podría entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Díganos su nombre, dirección, estado civil y fecha de nacimiento —continuó el hombre mayor—. Edward sabía su nombre, su estado civil y su fecha de nacimiento, pero advirtió que había espacios en blanco en su memoria: no conseguía acordarse bien de su dirección.

El médico colocó una linterna ante sus ojos y los examinó prolongadamente, en silencio. El más joven hizo lo mismo. Los dos intercambiaron miradas que no significaban absolutamente nada.

—Usted ha sido constantemente inducida al sueño a través de calmantes, y eso puede afectar un poco su memoria. Por favor, intente responder a todo lo que le preguntamos.

Y los médicos empezaron un cuestionario absurdo, queriendo saber cuáles eran los periódicos más importantes de Seattle, quién era el poeta cuya estatua está en la plaza principal (¡ah, de eso ella no se olvidaría nunca, Edward tenia la imagen de ese hombre grabada en su alma!), el color de cabello de su madre, el nombre de los amigos del trabajo, sus libros preferidos.

Al principio, Edward pensó en no responder; su memoria continuaba confusa. Pero, a medida que el cuestionario avanzaba, el iba reconstruyendo lo que había olvidado. En determinado momento se acordó de que en esos instantes se hallaba internado en un manicomio, y los locos no tienen ninguna obligación de ser coherentes; pero, para su propio bien, y para mantener a los médicos cerca a fin de ver si conseguía descubrir algo más respecto a su estado, el comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo mental. A medida que citaba los nombres y hechos, no sólo recuperaba su memoria, sino también su personalidad, sus deseos, su manera de ver la vida. La idea del suicidio, que aquella mañana parecía enterrada bajo varias oleadas de sedantes, volvía nuevamente a aflorar.

—Está bien —dijo el médico mayor al final del cuestionario.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me tendré que quedar aún aquí?

El más joven bajó la mirada, y el sintió que todo quedaba suspendido en el aire, como si, a partir de la respuesta a aquella pregunta, fuera a quedar escrita una nueva historia de su vida, que nadie más conseguiría modificar.

—Puede decírselo —comentó el mayor—. Muchos otros pacientes ya oyeron los rumores y el acabará sabiéndolo de todos modos; es imposible tener secretos en este lugar.

—Bien, fue usted quien determinó su propio destino —suspiró el joven, midiendo cada palabra—, así que debe saber las consecuencias de su acto: durante el coma provocado por los narcóticos, su corazón quedó irremediablemente afectado. Se produjo una necrosis en el ventrículo...

—Simplifique —dijo el médico mayor—. Vaya directo a lo que interesa.

—Su corazón quedó irremediablemente afectado. Y dejará de latir en breve.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Edward, alarmada.

—El hecho de que el corazón deje de latir significa tan sólo una cosa: muerte física. No sé cuáles son sus creencias religiosas, pero...

— ¿Y dentro de cuánto tiempo se parará? —le interrumpió Edward.

—Unos cinco días. Una semana como máximo. Edward se dio cuenta de que, por detrás de la apariencia y del comportamiento profesional, tras el aire de preocupación, aquel joven estaba sintiendo un inmenso placer al dar la noticia. Como si el mereciese el castigo y sirviera de ejemplo a los otros.

En el curso de su vida, Edward había advertido que un gran número de personas que el conocía comentaban los horrores de la vida ajena como si estuviesen muy preocupadas por ayudar, pero en verdad se regocijaban con el sufrimiento de los otros, porque esto les hacía creer que eran felices, que la vida había sido generosa con ellos. El joven detestaba a este tipo de gente: no daría a aquel muchacho ninguna oportunidad de aprovecharse de su estado para ocultar sus propias frustraciones.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de él.

—Entonces yo no fallé.

—No —fue la respuesta.

Pero la complacencia del joven en dar noticias trágicas había desaparecido.

* * *

CAPITULO DOS: Hola! Se que este capitulo no es muy interesante pero es importante. El futuro de la historia tiene mucho que ver con este capitulo. Y además en el próximo capitulo ya conoceremos mas sobre la historia de los demás personajes. Me alegra que les guste la historia. A mi me fascina. De hecho ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo seis. Y quizás si se portan bien y me dejan algunos reviews la suba el próximo capitulo pronto!

_ACLARACION:__ Una lectora me pregunte por PM si esta historia tenia un final feliz. Y yo le respondí que el hecho de que la historia sea dramática no quiere decir que el final no va a ser feliz. Si no tuviera final feliz debería ser de género trágico más que dramático._

_Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas. Y lo siento pero no puedo decir más que eso. Cada una tiene una percepción distinta a lo que el llamado "final feliz". Bueno, para mi esta historia tendrá un final que puede llegue a sorprender a unos cuantos._

Y ya me callo porque sino terminare contando el final jejej.

Muchas Gracias a **_fallen. angel's. doll_** y a **_Lady Beat. and. S-Girl _**que ha dejado su comentario con respecto a esta historia. Me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo ambas.… Y gracias también a **_Rei Hino Cullen,_** **_gaby de cullen y Natiezcullen_** que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas! Realmente espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias una vez mas…

Hasta la próxima y Besitos enormes!


	4. Locura

**The Well of the Madness**

La única diferencia entre un loco y yo es que yo no estoy loco.

Salvador Dalí.

CAPITULO 3: Locura

Durante la noche, Edward comenzó a sentir miedo. Una cosa era la acción rápida de los comprimidos, otra era quedarse esperando la muerte durante cinco días, una semana, después de haber vivido ya todo lo posible.

El joven había pasado su vida esperando siempre algo: que el padre volviera del trabajo, los exámenes de fin de año, el tren, el autobús, _esa_ llamada telefónica, el día de fiesta, el fin de las vacaciones. Ahora tenía que esperar la muerte, que venía con fecha marcada.

«Esto sólo me podía pasar a mí. Normalmente las personas se mueren exactamente el día en que creen que van a morir»

Tenía que salir de allí y conseguir nuevas pastillas. Si no lo lograba, y la única solución era lanzarse desde lo alto de un edificio de Seattle, lo haría. Había intentado evitar a sus padres otro sufrimiento, pero ahora no había más remedio.

Miró a su alrededor Todas las camas estaban ocupadas, las personas dormían, algunas roncaban ruidosamente. Las ventanas tenían rejas. Al final del dormitorio había una pequeña luz encendida, que llenaba el ambiente de sombras extrañas y permitía que el lugar estuviera constantemente vigilado. Cerca de la luz, una mujer leía un libro.

«Estas enfermeras deben de ser muy cultas. Viven leyendo.»

La cama de Edward era la más alejada de la puerta —entre el y la enfermera había casi veinte camas—. Se levantó con dificultad porque, si era verdad lo que había dicho el médico, llevaba casi tres semanas sin caminar La enfermera levantó los ojos y vio a el joven que se aproximaba cargando su frasco de suero.

—Quiero ir al lavabo —susurró Edward, temeroso de despertar a los otros internos.

La mujer, con un gesto desganado, señaló a una puerta. La mente de Edward trabajaba rápidamente, buscando en todas partes una salida, una brecha, una manera de escapar de aquel lugar «Tiene que ser en seguida, mientras piensan que aún estoy frágil, incapaz de reaccionar»

Miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor El cuarto de baño era un cubículo sin puerta. Si quería salir de allí, tendría que sujetar a la vigilante y dominarla para conseguir la llave, pero estaba demasiado débil para hacer eso.

— ¿Esto es una prisión? —preguntó a la vigilante, que había abandonado la lectura y ahora seguía todos sus movimientos.

—No. Es un manicomio.

—Yo no estoy loco.

La mujer rió.

—Es exactamente lo que todos dicen aquí.

—Está bien. Entonces soy un loco. ¿Qué es un loco?

La mujer dijo a Edward que no debía quedarse mucho tiempo de pie y lo envió de vuelta a su cama.

— ¿Qué es un loco? —insistió Edward.

—Pregúnteselo al médico mañana. Y váyase a dormir o tendré que aplicarle un calmante.

Edward obedeció. Odiaba esos estúpidos calmantes.

…

A la mañana siguiente Edward despertó debido al ruido de voces. Y estaba feliz de que no fuera la voz de la enfermera de la última noche. No le había caído nada bien.

— Tres, dos, uno… Buenos días! – Decía una de las voces a medida que Edward despertaba. – Lo ves Jazz te dije que despertaría pronto

— Si, claro – dijo el chico rubio saliendo de la otra habitación mientras terminaba de ponerse una remera. Le dio un suave beso en los labios a la pequeña chica de cabellos negros. Edward decidió mirar para otro lado y darles un poco de privacidad. Además, no estaba de humor para soportar tanta muestra de cariño.

Fue recién en ese momento en el que se percato de la habitación en la que se encontraba no era la misma sala de enfermería que la noche anterior, de eso estaba seguro. La habitación blanca le hizo acordar al hospital donde trabajaba. Era amplia y había tres camas. Al parecer tendría compañeros de habitación.

—Tengo que encontrarme con Rose en 5 minutos, debo irme. — Dijo la chica — Fue un placer Edward. Nos vemos mas tarde chicos.

Edward sonrió levemente hacia la chica. Le transmitía una extraña sensación de… ¿Paz?

—Lo siento. Creo que no me he presentado como corresponde. — dijo el chico rubio. — Soy Jasper y… ella es Alice.

—Tu serás mi compañero de cuarto o como sea que lo llamen en este… lugar?

—Si, algo así. Y el termino Asilo es preferible. — Dijo Jasper — ¿Sabes de dónde viene la palabra asilo? — pregunto —. Viene de la Edad Media, del derecho que las personas tenían de buscar refugio en iglesias, lugares sagrados.

—No creo que pase mucho tiempo en este lugar de todos modos.

—Entonces los rumores son ciertos.

—Rumores?

—En lugares pequeños los rumores corren rápido Edward. Eres como el juguete nuevo. Todo el mundo te conoce.

Edward no respondió. No tenia ganas de hablar acerca del limitado tiempo de vida que le quedaba. Además, el no quería hacer amigos, establecer círculos sociales, conseguir aliados para una gran sublevación en masa.

Tenía sólo una idea fija: la muerte. En el caso de que le resultara imposible huir, se las arreglaría para suicidarse allí mismo, lo antes posible.

—Sabes lo que es un loco, Edward? — dijo el chico.

—No sé lo que es un loco — Dijo Edward —, pero yo no lo soy. Soy un suicida frustrado.

—Loco es quien vive en un mundo propio. Como _los esquizofrénicos_, los psicópatas, los maníacos. O sea, personas que son diferentes de las demás.

— ¿Como tú?

—Sin embargo —continuó Jasper, fingiendo no haber oído el comentario—, ya debes de haber oído hablar de Einstein, que afirmaba que no había tiempo ni espacio, sino una fusión de ambos. O de Colón, que aseguraba que al otro lado del mar no había un abismo, sino un continente. O de Edmund Hillary, que confirmaba que un hombre podía llegar a la cumbre del Everest. O de los Beatles, que crearon una música diferente y se vestían de manera totalmente innovadora. Todas estas personas, y millares de otras, también vivían en su mundo.

«Esta demente está diciendo cosas _con_ sentido», pensó Edward, acordándose de las historias que su madre le contaba acerca de santos que afirmaban hablar con Jesús o con la Virgen María. ¿Vivían en un mundo aparte?

—Una vez vi a una mujer con un vestido rojo, escotado, con los ojos vidriosos, andando por las calles de Port Angels cuando el termómetro marcaba cinco grados bajo cero. Pensé que estaría borracha y fui a ayudarla, pero ella rechazó mi abrigo. Quizás en su mundo fuese verano, y su cuerpo estuviera caliente por el deseo de alguien a quien esperaba. Y aunque esa otra persona existiese apenas en su delirio, ella tiene el derecho de vivir y morir como quiera, ¿no crees?

Edward no sabía qué decir, pero las palabras de aquel loco tenían sentido. ¿Quién sabe si no era la misma mujer que había visto semidesnuda en las calles de Seattle?

—Te contaré una historia —dijo Jasper—. Un poderoso hechicero, queriendo destruir un reino colocó una poción mágica en un pozo del que todos sus habitantes bebían. Quien tomase aquella agua, se volvería loco.

»A la mañana siguiente, toda la población bebió y todos enloquecieron, menos el rey, que tenía un pozo privado para él y su familia, donde el hechicero no había conseguido entrar. El monarca, preocupado, intentó controlar a la población ordenando una serie de medidas de seguridad y de salud pública, pero los policías e inspectores habían bebido el agua envenenada, y juzgando absurdas las disposiciones reales, decidieron no respetarlas de manera alguna.

»Cuando los habitantes de aquel reino se enteraron del contenido de los decretos, quedaron convencidos de que el soberano había enloquecido y por eso disponía cosas sin sentido. A gritos fueron hasta el castillo exigiendo que renunciase.

»Desesperado, el rey se declaró dispuesto a dejar el trono, pero la reina lo impidió diciendo: «Vayamos ahora hasta la fuente y bebamos también. Así nos volveremos iguales a ellos.»

»Y así se hizo: el rey y la reina bebieron del poso de la locura **(N/A: "El poso de la locura" o en ingles "The Well of the Madness". Leyenda que le a otorgado el nombre a esta historia) **y empezaron inmediatamente a decir cosas sin sentido. Al momento sus súbditos se arrepintieron: ahora que el rey estaba mostrando tanta sabiduría, ¿por qué no dejarle gobernar?

»El país continuó en calma, aunque sus habitantes se comportasen de manera muy diferente a sus vecinos. Y el rey pudo gobernar hasta el fin de sus días.

Edward se rió.

—Tú no pareces loco —dijo.

—Pero lo soy, aunque esté siendo curado, porque mi caso es simple: basta recolocar en el organismo una determinada sustancia química. Sin embargo, espero que esa sustancia se limite tan sólo a resolver mi problema de depresión crónica; quiero continuar loco viviendo mi vida de la manera que yo sueño y no de la manera en que otros desean. ¿Sabes lo que hay allá afuera, detrás de los muros de Villete?

—Gente que bebió del mismo pozo.

—Exactamente —dijo Jasper—. Creen que son normales porque todos hacen lo mismo. Voy a fingir que también bebí de aquella agua.

—Pues yo bebí y éste es, justamente, mi problema. Nunca tuve depresión, ni grandes alegrías o tristezas que durasen mucho. Mis problemas son iguales a los de todo el mundo.

Jasper estuvo a punto de replicar pero un ruido lo distrajo de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Hey Jasper es tu turno con Esme y… — Dijo otro chico entrando a la habitación. Pareció sorprendido de ver a Edward despierto pero su expresión cambio de inmediato a una sonrisa.

—Oh la cita. Lo había olvidado. Gracias Emm — dijo Jasper — Emmett te mostrara el lugar Edward. Nos vemos mas tarde.

Edward asintió en dirección al chico. Al principio se había mostrado reticente a hacer amistades pero el chico parecía amable y algo debía hacer durante los días que le quedaban no?

—Es genial que haya despertado, por fin. — dijo el chico al que Jasper había llamado Emmett. Tenía un aspecto enorme que incluso hubiera llegado a darle miedo a cualquiera. Su pelo negro ensortijado le daba un aspecto mucho más juvenil al igual que sus marcados hoyuelos le daban un aspecto casi aniñado. — Entonces, que dices de un pequeño tour? Tendrás que salir para el baño de sol, de todos modos.

— Baño de sol?

— Según los enfermeros, la luz ayuda a calmar a los internos — Dijo Emmett restándole importancia al asunto con la mano — Como sea, vamos cámbiate, no querrás que piensen que estas loco.

Edward sonrió por el comentario. Esto no era ni la mitad de aburrido de lo que había pensado. O por lo menos Emmett y Jasper, muy distintos entre si, eran justo lo que el necesitaba. Quizás y solo quizás los días pasarían más rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaría contando los minutos.

Observó que, al contrario de lo que solía mostrarse en las películas sobre el tema (escándalos, griterío, personas haciendo gestos demenciales), todo parecía envuelto en un aura de silencio opresivo; daba la impresión de que nadie deseara compartir su mundo interior con extraños.

Salieron y Edward caminó un poco mirando todo a su alrededor, buscando disimuladamente una manera de huir. El muro era alto, como exigían los constructores de cuarteles antiguos, pero las garitas para centinelas estaban desiertas. El jardín estaba bordeado por edificios de apariencia militar, que en la actualidad albergaban enfermerías masculinas, femeninas, las oficinas de la administración y las dependencias de los empleados. Al acabar una primera y rápida inspección, notó que el único lugar realmente vigilado era el portón principal, donde dos guardias verificaban la identidad de todos los que entraban y salían.

—Este es el jardín — dijo Emmett señalando todo el extenso territorio delante de ellos — No es la gran cosa. Solo unos metros de terreno, arboles y muchos, muchos locos.

Edward se rió por la entonación que Emmett había dado a la palabra «locos». Pero se quedó preocupado, porque todo aquello le estaba pareciendo normal y hasta demasiado bueno. Después de tantos años yendo del trabajo al bar, del bar a la cama de una amante, de la cama para su departamento, de su departamento a la casa de la madre, ahora el estaba viviendo una experiencia con la que nunca había soñado: el asilo, la locura, el manicomio. Un lugar donde las personas no tenían vergüenza de confesarse locas, donde nadie interrumpía lo que le gustaba hacer sólo para ser simpático a los otros.

Edward se quedó contemplando las montañas tras los muros de Villete. Una leve voluntad de vivir pareció surgir, pero Edward la apartó de su mente con determinación.

—Quieres? — dijo Emmett tendiéndole un cigarrillo.

Edward pensó que no tenía nada que perder. Iba a morir al fin y al cabo y lo acepto. Se sentó en el banco junto a Emmett y una pregunta surgió en su mente.

—Emmett, te puedo preguntar porque estas aquí? — dijo.

—Perdida de memoria post-traumática. — Respondió con naturalidad el chico de negros cabellos — Un oso me ataco en una excursión de caza. Estuve en coma por varios días y cuando desperté el Dr. Cullen estaba ahí. Me explico lo que había pasado y me prometió que estaría a salvo ahora.

—Que hay de tu familia? Sabes algo de ellos?

—No lo se. Jamás me han visitado. Ni siquiera se si tengo familia. Pero supongo que es mejor aquí. Porque iba a querer conocer a personas que no puedo recordar? Seria peor para ellos volver a verme, creo.

»Las cosas son mejores así, sabes. Yo tengo una nueva vida aquí. No es tan malo. Jasper es un gran chico y su novia, Alice, es perfecta para el además de que es una gran chica. Además tengo a mi Rose, ella ha sido como mi ángel salvador.

—Es ella? — pregunto Edward señalando a una chica de cabellos castaños que caminaba junto a la novia de Jasper, Alice.

—Ella? No, no. Ella es Bella. Creo que Rose esta con el Dr., Cullen. Te la presentare mas tarde.

Pero Emmett no paso desapercibido la mirada de Edward fija en la chica. Sabia lo que pensaba, ella es hermosa, porque no habría de interesarle? Pero debía advertirle que no era una buena idea.

—Ella es hermosa. Pero no se puede realmente hablar con ella. Alice es su mejor amiga aquí, ya que son las dos que más tiempo han estado aquí. Pero Alice no ha logrado que hable. De todos modos, ella no se rinde fácilmente sabes? — comento divertido el chico.

—Porque son las que han estado mas tiempo aquí?

—Sus razones de internación son distintas a tuyas o a las mías, Edward. Nosotros estamos aquí por razones que tienen que ver con la psiquis. La depresión de Jasper, por ejemplo, o en mi caso la pérdida de la memoria. Son cosas solucionables. Curables, con el correcto tratamiento. Pero, Bella y Alice han estado aquí por cinco años. Y ellas no tienen posibilidades de ser curadas.

»Bella vive en su propia alteración de la percepción o la expresión de la realidad. Hablando fuerte y claro seria algo así como vivir en su propio mundo creado por su propia mente. Ha avanzado a pasos agigantados desde que Alice esta con ella. Pero de todas formas nunca se sabe con un esquizofrénico.

»En cambio, Alice, buena ella es una criatura muy extraña. Creo que por eso es perfecta para Jasper. Ella esta dotada de ciertos dones superiores. Alice… _ve _cosas que podrían suceder, hechos venideros, pero todo es muy subjetivo. El futuro no esta grabado en piedra. Las cosas cambian.

Edward se quedo duro como piedra al escucharlo. Eso no era normal. Emmett tenía razón. Lo de Alice, se llame como se llame, sea verdad o no lo sea, no era para nada parecido a lo que hubiera imaginado. No estaba seguro de que el chico estuviera diciendo la verdad pero de todos modos que ganaba el con mentir?

—Es extraño pero luego te acostumbras. Ahora mismo no podría imaginar a Alice sin sus visiones. Y créeme, jamás apuestas contra ella.

—Y que hay de Rose?

—Ataques de pánico. El tipo con el que estaba a días de casarse la violo en el medio de un callejón con un montón de sus amigos. _Maldito idiota. _— contesto Emmett aunque su mandíbula se endureció mientras lo contaba y un gruñido salió de su pecho al decir la ultima oración. — Luego de recuperarse no quería salir de su casa. Le aterraba salir a la calle. Ella se interno por su propia voluntad y saldrá cuando este lista. Mientras tanto, yo me quedare aquí con ella.

—Tu podrías irte ahora mismo si así lo quisieras? Ya tienes el alta?

—No tengo una verdadera enfermedad, Edward. Sabes la cantidad de gente que tiene amnesia y sin embargo sigue con su vida y son felices? Lo más difícil fueron los primeros tiempos hasta que construí una nueva vida. Pero sabes que? Ahora no me importa no recordar. Yo tengo una nueva vida ahora y no puedo estar más feliz con lo que tengo. No es mucho pero en cuanto Rose este lista saldremos de aquí, compraremos un lindo departamento y tendremos todos los hijos que ella desea tener. Porque ella me ha devuelto a la vida y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerla feliz como se merece.

Una parte de Edward tuvo una envidia irrefrenable por ese recién conocido chico. El había tenido lo que siempre Edward deseo. Una razón para su existir. Una persona por quien dar su vida entera.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El no podía dar su vida por nadie porque ya lo había hecho. Le había entregado su estúpida vida cuatro cajas de pastillas y ahora estaba soportando sus consecuencias.

«Tengo que conseguir pronto los comprimidos.»

Reflexionó sobre su situación allí, que estaba lejos de ser la ideal. Aunque le brindaran la posibilidad de vivir todas las locuras que le vinieran en gana, no sabría qué hacer.

Nunca había padecido locura alguna.

* * *

CAPITULO TRES: Hola! Bueno tercer capitulo. Ya conocemos un poco más acerca de la historia de los chicos. Que les pareció? Les gusto? Reconozco que lo más difícil fue elegir una enfermedad para cada uno. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas Gracias a _**fallen. angel's. doll**_ que ha dejado su comentario con respecto a esta historia. Me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo.… Y gracias también a _**Vicky, Mar y Sol**_ que son mis amigas y me apoyaron mucho en esta idea. Ella fueron las que me insistieron en escribirla y bueno aquí me tienen! Realmente espero no decepcionarlos! Y gracias una vez mas…

Hasta la próxima y Besitos enormes!


	5. Odio

**The Well of the Madness**

_Acumular amor significa suerte, acumular odio significa calamidad._

_Paulo Coelho._

CAPITULO 4: Odio

Después de permanecer algún tiempo en el jardín, volvieron al refectorio y comieron. Luego los enfermeros acompañaron a hombres y mujeres hasta una gigantesca sala de estar, con ambientes diversos: mesas, sillas, sofás, un piano, una televisión, y amplias ventanas desde donde se podía contemplar el cielo gris y las nubes bajas. Ninguna de ellas tenía rejas porque la sala comunicaba con el jardín. Las puertas estaban cerradas por causa del frío, pero bastaba girar la manija y se podía salir para caminar de nuevo entre los árboles.

La mayor parte de los internos se instalaron frente al televisor. Otros se quedaron mirando el vacío, algunos conversaban en voz baja consigo mismos, pero ¿quién no ha hecho eso en algún momento de su vida?

Estar ahí llena de todas esa personas locas en mayor o menor medida lo hacían sentir aprisionado. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar solo. Salió directamente al jardín, sin abrigarse. Un enfermero intentó convencerlo de que volviese, pero pronto apareció otro que le susurró algo y los dos se alejaron, dejándolo a la intemperie. No valía la pena molestarse en cuidar la salud de una persona condenada.

Un día ya pasó. Quedan apenas cuatro o cinco. Anduvo un poco, dejando que el frío intenso entrase en su cuerpo y calmara la sangre que circulaba de prisa, el corazón que latía demasiado rápido.

Se detuvo en medio del gélido jardín. Porque consideraba a la realidad como un absurdo, había terminado aceptando lo que la vida le había impuesto de manera natural. En la adolescencia, pensaba que era demasiado pronto para escoger; ahora, en plena juventud, se había convencido de que era demasiado tarde para cambiar ¿Y en qué había gastado su energía hasta ese momento? En intentar que todo en su vida continuase igual. Había sacrificado muchos de sus deseos para que sus padres lo continuasen queriendo como lo querían de pequeño, aún sabiendo que el verdadero amor cambia con el tiempo y crece y descubre nuevas maneras de expresarse.

Cuando decidió buscar un empleo, dejó pasar una tentadora oferta de un hospital que acababa de instalarse en su país para aceptar el trabajo en el pequeño hospital público donde el dinero era escaso pero seguro. Iba a trabajar todos los días en el mismo horario, siempre dejando claro a sus jefes que no lo viesen como una amenaza. El estaba satisfecho, no aspiraba a luchar para crecer; todo lo que deseaba era su sueldo a fin de mes.

Alquiló un departamento en el edificio de la Señora Coupe porque esta exigía que todos los inquilinos regresaran a una hora determinada y después cerraban la puerta con candado: quien se quedara afuera tendría que dormir en la calle. Así el siempre podía dar una disculpa verdadera a sus sucesivas amantes para no verse obligado a pasar la noche en hoteles o camas extrañas.

Cuando soñaba con casarse, se imaginaba siempre en un pequeño chalet en las afueras de Seattle, con una mujer que fuese diferente, que ganase sólo lo suficiente para mantener a su familia y que fuera feliz con el hecho de estar los dos juntos en una casa con el hogar encendido, contemplando las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

Se había educado a sí mismo para dar a las mujeres una cantidad exacta de placer: ni más, ni menos, apenas el necesario. No sentía rabia hacia nadie, porque eso hubiera significado tener que reaccionar, combatir a un enemigo y después soportar consecuencias imprevisibles, como la venganza.

Y cuando obtuvo cuanto deseaba en la vida, llegó a la conclusión de que su existencia no tenía sentido, porque todos los días eran iguales, y decidió morir.

El hecho de hacer algo diferente era peligroso. Si seguía así podía terminar convencido de que la vida valía la pena, y sería un sufrimiento inútil, ya que tenía que partir de este mundo de cualquier manera.

Su única salida fue intentar de todas las formas ser como era antes, obedecer las órdenes y los reglamentos de Villete. Se adaptó a la rutina impuesta por la clínica: levantarse temprano, desayuno, paseo por el jardín, almuerzo, sala de estar, nuevo paseo por el jardín, cena, televisión y cama.

Antes de dormir, una enfermera aparecía siempre con medicamentos. Todos los otros pacientes tomaban comprimidos, el era el único a quien aplicaban una inyección. Nunca protestó; sólo quiso saber por qué le prescribían tanto calmante, ya que nunca había tenido dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Le explicaron que la inyección no era un somnífero, sino un remedio para su corazón.

Y así, al aceptar obedientemente la rutina, los días del hospital fueron tornándose iguales y, al ser iguales, transcurrían más rápidamente. En dos o tres días más ya no sería necesario cepillarse los dientes o peinarse. Edward percibía cómo su corazón se iba debilitando rápidamente: perdía el aliento con facilidad, sentía dolores en el pecho, no tenía apetito y se mareaba al hacer cualquier esfuerzo.

Incluso había llegado a pensar algunas veces: «Si yo pudiera elegir, si hubiera comprendido que mis días eran iguales porque así yo lo deseaba, tal vez...»

Pero la respuesta era siempre la misma: «No hay tal vez porque no hay elección.» Y la paz interior volvía, porque todo estaba determinado.

En ese período desarrolló una relación (no una amistad, porque la amistad exige una larga convivencia, y eso sería imposible) con Jasper y Emmett, incluso con Rosalie y Alice había llegado a entablar algunas conversaciones. Jugaban a las cartas (lo que ayuda a que el tiempo transcurra más velozmente) y a veces paseaban, en silencio, por el jardín.

…

Tras la ventana enrejada, el cielo se veía cubierto de estrellas, con una luna en cuarto creciente subiendo por detrás de las montañas. A los poetas les gustaba la luna llena, escribían miles de versos sobre ella, pero Edward estaba enamorado de aquella media luna, porque aún tenía espacio para crecer, expandirse, llenar de luz toda su superficie, antes de la inevitable decadencia.

Tuvo ganas de ir hasta el piano de la sala de estar y celebrar aquella noche tocando una linda sonata que había aprendido de su madre; al mirar al cielo le embargaba una indescriptible sensación de bienestar, como si lo infinito del Universo mostrase también su propia eternidad. Sin embargo, una puerta de acero y, en el pasillo, una mujer que nunca terminaba de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos le impedían cumplir su deseo. Además, nadie tocaba el piano a aquella hora de la noche, pues con toda seguridad los acordes despertarían al vecindario.

Edward rió. «El vecindario» eran las enfermerías repletas de locos, estos locos, a su vez, atiborrados de medicinas para dormir.

La sensación de bienestar, sin embargo, continuaba. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Vuelva a su cama —ordenó la enfermera—. Los chicos buenos están soñando con los angelitos o con sus enamoradas.

—No me trate como a un niño. No soy un loco manso que tiene miedo de todo. Estoy furioso, tengo ataques histéricos, no respeto ni mi vida ni la de los otros. Hoy, entonces, estoy atacado. Miré a la luna y quiero conversar con alguien.

La enfermera lo miró, sorprendida por la reacción.

— ¿Me tiene miedo? — Insistió Edward—. Faltan uno o dos días para mi muerte; siendo así, ¿qué puedo perder?

— ¿Por qué no va a dar un paseo, joven, y me deja terminar el libro?

—Porque existe una prisión, y una carcelera que finge leer un libro, sólo para mostrar a los otros que es una mujer inteligente. No obstante, en realidad, ella está atenta a cada movimiento dentro de este pasillo y guarda las llaves de la puerta como si fuesen un tesoro. El reglamento debe de decir eso, y ella obedece, porque así puede mostrar la autoridad que no tiene en su vida diaria.

— ¿Llaves? —Preguntó la enfermera—. La puerta está siempre abierta. ¿Se cree que voy a quedarme aquí dentro encerrada con una banda de enfermos mentales?

— ¿Cómo que la puerta está abierta?

—No me tome en serio —continuó la enfermera—. La verdad es que no necesitamos ejercer mucho control, gracias a las pastillas para dormir que ingieren los pacientes. Si quiere, vaya a dar un paseo.

—En verdad lo que me gustaría realmente sería tocar el piano.

—La sala está aislada y el piano no molestaría a nadie. Haga lo que le venga a gusto.

La enfermera abrió la puerta y Edward salió.

—Sabes? Tengo una hija de tu edad. Cuando llegaste aquí, lleno de sueros y tubos, me puse a pensar por qué un chico bonito, joven, que tiene una vida por delante, había decidido quitarse la vida.

»Pronto comenzaron a correr historias: la carta que dejaste (y que nunca creí que fuera el verdadero motivo) y los días contados por causa de un problema incurable del corazón. No podía apartar de mi mente la imagen de mi hija: ¿y si ella decidía hacer algo parecido? ¿Por qué ciertas personas intentan ir en contra del orden natural de la vida, que es luchar para sobrevivir de cualquier manera?

—Cuando tomé las pastillas yo quería matar a alguien que detestaba. No sabía que existían, dentro de mí, otros Edwards a los que yo sabría amar.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace que una persona se deteste a sí misma?

—Quizás la cobardía. O el eterno miedo de equivocarse, de no hacer lo que los otros esperan.

Ella no podía haberme preguntado eso. ¿Acaso no sabe que soy una persona absolutamente normal, con deseos y miedos comunes a todo el mundo, y que ese tipo de preguntas, ahora que ya es tarde, puede hacerme entrar en pánico?

Mientras caminaba por los corredores, iluminados por la misma débil lámpara que había en el pasillo, Edward se daba cuenta de que era demasiado tarde: ya no conseguía controlar su miedo.

«Tengo que dominarme. Soy alguien que lleva hasta el fin cualquier acto que decide hacer.»

Era verdad que había llevado hasta las últimas consecuencias muchas acciones en su vida, pero sólo lo que no era importante (como prolongar enfados que un pedido de disculpas resolvería, o dejar de telefonear a una mujer que le gustaba por considerar que aquella relación no lo llevaría a ninguna parte). Había sido intransigente justamente en aquello que era más fácil: mostrarse a sí mismo su fuerza e indiferencia, cuando en verdad era un hombre frágil, que jamás había conseguido destacar en los estudios, ni en las competiciones deportivas de su escuela.

Había superado sus defectos más leves sólo para ser derrotada en lo que era importante y fundamental. Había conseguido tener la apariencia de hombre independiente cuando en verdad necesitaba desesperadamente una compañía. Llegaba a los sitios y todos lo miraban, pero generalmente terminaba la noche solo, en su departamento, mirando la televisión. Había dado a todos sus amigos la impresión de ser un modelo que ellos debían envidiar, y había gastado lo mejor de sus energías en comportarse a la altura de la imagen que el se había creado.

Por causa de eso nunca le habían sobrado fuerzas para ser el mismo: una persona que, como todas las de este mundo, necesitaba de los otros para ser feliz. ¡Pero los otros eran tan difíciles! Tenían reacciones imprevistas, vivían rodeados de defensas, actuaban también como el, mostrando indiferencia en todo. Cuando llegaba alguien más abierto a la vida, o lo rechazaban inmediatamente o le hacían sufrir, considerándolo inferior e ingenuo.

Muy bien: podía haber impresionado a mucha gente con su fuerza y determinación, ¿pero adónde había llegado? Al vacío. A la soledad completa. A Villete. A la antesala de la muerte.

El remordimiento por la tentativa de suicidio volvió a aparecer, y Edward volvió a apartarlo con firmeza. Porque ahora estaba sintiendo algo que nunca se había permitido sentir: odio.

Odio. Hacia algo casi tan físico como paredes, o pianos, o enfermeras. Casi podía tocar la energía destructora que salía de su cuerpo. Dejó que el sentimiento llegase sin preocuparse de si era bueno o no; ya bastaba de autocontrol, de máscaras, de posturas convenientes. Edward quería ahora pasar sus dos o tres días de vida siendo lo más inconveniente posible.

Había empezado siendo lo suficientemente libre como para sentir odio, aunque también lo suficientemente listo como para no empezar a romper todo a su alrededor y tener que pasar el final de su vida bajo el efecto de sedantes en una cama de la enfermería.

Detestó todo lo que pudo en aquel momento. A sí misma, al mundo, a la silla que tenía enfrente, a la calefacción rota en uno de los corredores, a las personas perfectas, a los criminales. Estaba internado en un psiquiátrico y podía sentir cosas que los seres humanos esconden de sí mismos, porque todos somos educados sólo para amar, aceptar, intentar descubrir una salida, evitar el conflicto. Edward odiaba todo, pero odiaba principalmente la manera en que había conducido su vida, sin jamás descubrir los centenares de otros Edwards que habitaban dentro de el y que eran interesantes, locos, curiosos, valientes, arriesgados.

En un momento dado comenzó también a sentir odio por la persona que más amaba en el mundo: su madre. La excelente esposa que trabajaba de día y lavaba los platos de noche, sacrificando su vida para que su hijo tuviese una buena educación, supiese tocar el piano y el violín, se vistiese como un príncipe, comprase zapatillas de marca mientras ella remendaba el viejo vestido que usaba desde hacía años.

¿Cómo puedo odiar a quien sólo me dio amor?, pensaba Edward, confuso, queriendo modificar sus sentimientos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde: el odio estaba liberado, el había abierto las puertas de su infierno personal. Odiaba el amor que le había sido dado, porque no pedía nada a cambio, lo que es absurdo, irreal, contrario a las leyes de la naturaleza.

El amor que no pedía nada a cambio conseguía llenarla de culpa, de ganas de corresponder a sus expectativas aunque eso significara abandonar todo lo que había soñado para el mismo. Era un amor que había intentado esconderle, durante años, los desafíos y la podredumbre del mundo, ignorando que un día el se daría cuenta de eso y no tendría fuerzas para enfrentarlos.

¿Y su padre? Odiaba a su padre también. Porque, al contrario de su madre, que trabajaba todo el tiempo, él sabía vivir, lo llevaba a los bares y al teatro, se divertían juntos. Lo odiaba porque siempre había sido tan encantador y tan abierto con todo el mundo, menos con su madre, la única que realmente merecía lo mejor.

Odiaba todo. La biblioteca, con su montaña de libros llenos de explicaciones sobre la vida, el colegio donde había sido obligado a pasar noches enteras aprendiendo álgebra, aunque no conociese a ninguna persona —excepto los profesores y los matemáticos— que necesitase del álgebra para ser más feliz. ¿Por qué le habían hecho estudiar tanta álgebra, y geometría, y todas aquellas asignaturas absolutamente inútiles?

Edward empujó la puerta de la sala de estar, se acercó al piano, levantó su tapa y, con toda su fuerza, golpeó con las manos el teclado, un acorde loco, disonante, desquiciado, que resonaba en el ambiente vacío, chocando con las paredes y regresando a sus oídos bajo la forma de un ruido agudo que parecía arañar su alma. No obstante, ése era el mejor retrato de su alma en aquel momento.

Volvió a golpear con las manos y nuevamente las notas disonantes reverberaron por todas partes. «Estoy loco. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo odiar y puedo aporrear el piano. ¿Desde cuándo los enfermos mentales saben disponer las notas en orden?» Golpeó el piano una, dos, diez, veinte veces y, cada vez que lo hacía su odio parecía disminuir, hasta que se disipó por completo.

Entonces, nuevamente, lo embargó una profunda paz y Edward volvió a contemplar el cielo estrellado, con la luna en cuarto creciente —su favorita— llenando con suave luz el lugar donde se encontraba. Retornó la sensación de que el Infinito y la Eternidad eran inseparables, y bastaba contemplar a uno de ellos —como el Universo sin límites— para notar la presencia del otro, el Tiempo que no termina nunca, que no pasa, que permanece en el Presente, donde están todos los secretos de la vida. En el breve lapso transcurrido entre la enfermería y la sala, el había sido capaz de odiar tan fuerte y tan intensamente que no le habían quedado rastros de rencor en el corazón. Había dejado que sus sentimientos negativos, reprimidos durante años en su alma, salieran finalmente a la superficie. El los había sentido, y ahora ya no los necesitaba más: podían partir.

Se quedó en silencio, viviendo su instante presente, dejando que el amor ocupase el espacio vacío que había ocupado el odio. Cuando sintió llegado el momento, miró a la luna y tocó una sonata en su homenaje, sabiendo que ella la escuchaba, se sentía orgullosa y esto provocaba los celos de las estrellas. Tocó entonces una música dedicada a las estrellas, otra al jardín y una tercera a las montañas que no podía ver de noche pero sabía que estaban allí.

En medio de la música para el jardín, otro loco apareció: Bella, una esquizofrénica sin ninguna posibilidad de curación, como Emmett había dicho. El no se amedrentó con su presencia; por el contrario, sonrió y, para su sorpresa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

También en su mundo distante, más distante que la propia luna, la música era capaz de penetrar y hacer milagros.

* * *

CAPITULO 4: Hola! Bueno la verdad es que no me pude aguantar y tuve que subir un nuevo capitulo! Jejej La historia se esta poniendo buena! El primer acercamiento entre Bella y Edward. Muy breve pero ya habrá mas! Espero sus comentarios al respecto! A ver que les parece…

Muchas gracias a _**fallen. angel's. doll **_que siempre deja su comentario! Muchas gracias en serio! y una vez mas gracias a **Vicky, Mar y Sol** que son mis amigas y me apoyaron mucho en esta idea. Las quiero chicas! Gracias también a _**-miqqa-**_ que agrego esta historia a sus favoritas! Gracias de nuevo a todas!

Besitos enormes y Hasta la próxima!


	6. Vitriolo

**The Well of the Madness**

_Definitivamente habrá que rendirse a la evidencia de que este mundo está loco._

_Sacha Guitry_

CAPITULO 5: Vitriolo

«Tengo que comprar un llavero nuevo», Pensaba el doctor Cullen mientras abría la puerta de su pequeño consultorio en el sanatorio de Villete. El antiguo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y el pequeño escudo de metal que lo adornaba se acababa de desprender y había caído al suelo.

El doctor Cullen se inclinó y lo recogió. ¿Qué haría con este escudo? Sería mejor tirarlo. Claro que también podía hacerlo arreglar, pidiendo que le hicieran una nueva presilla de cuero. Ambas alternativas le parecieron absurdas; el llavero era muy barato, y tirarlo no le apetecía. Por eso, no lo tiró, sino que lo guardó en el bolsillo para decidir más tarde lo que haría con él.

Por eso era el director de un sanatorio y no un paciente; porque reflexionaba mucho antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

Encendió la luz: amanecía cada vez más tarde a medida que avanzaba el invierno. La ausencia de luz, así como los cambios de casa o los divorcios eran los principales responsables del aumento del número de casos de depresión. El doctor Cullen deseaba intensamente que la primavera llegase pronto y resolviese sus problemas.

Consultó la agenda del día. Tenía que tomar algunas medidas para impedir que Bella muriese de hambre; su esquizofrenia la tornaba imprevisible, y ahora había dejado de comer por completo. El doctor Cullen ya había recetado alimentación endovenosa, pero no podía mantener aquello para siempre; Bella tenía casi veintitrés años y era fuerte, pero a pesar del suero terminaría consumida, con aspecto esquelético.

¿Y cual seria la reacción de su tutor?

El doctor Cullen se preocupó un instante —como antes se había preocupado por el escudo del llavero—, pero pronto alejó el pensamiento de su cabeza: al tutor de Bella no le importaba mucho que tuviera buena o mala apariencia; no tenía intención de verla o hablarle siquiera. Bella estaba en Villete, y allí se quedaría para siempre, o por lo menos durante el tiempo que su tutor continuara pagando por sus medicamentos.

El doctor Cullen decidió que suspendería la alimentación endovenosa de Bella y la dejaría consumirse un poco más hasta que tuviese, por sí misma, deseos de volver a comer. Si la situación se agravaba, haría un informe y pasaría la responsabilidad al Consejo de médicos que administraba Villete. «Si no quieres verte en apuros, divide siempre la responsabilidad», le había enseñado el antiguo director del hospital, que también era un médico que se había visto enfrentado a varios casos mortales y, no obstante, había obviado cualquier problema con las autoridades.

Una vez hubo ordenado la interrupción del medicamento de Bella, el doctor Cullen pasó al siguiente caso: el informe decía que la paciente Méndez ya había terminado su período de tratamiento y podía recibir el alta. El doctor Cullen lo quería comprobar con sus propios ojos: al fin y al cabo, nada peor para un médico que recibir quejas de la familia de los enfermos que pasaban por Villete. Y eso sucedía con bastante frecuencia, pues después de pasar una temporada en un hospital para enfermos mentales, difícilmente un paciente conseguía adaptarse de nuevo a la vida normal.

La culpa no era imputable al sanatorio ni a ninguno de los establecimientos diseminados —sólo Dios sabía el número— por el mundo entero, donde el problema de readaptación de los internos era exactamente igual. Así como la prisión nunca corregía al preso (se limitaba a enseñarle a cometer más crímenes), los sanatorios hacían que los enfermos se acostumbrasen a un mundo totalmente irreal, donde todo les era permitido y nadie era responsable de sus actos.

De modo que únicamente quedaba una salida: descubrir la cura para los desvaríos de la mente. Y el doctor Cullen estaba empeñado en eso hasta la raíz de los cabellos, desarrollando una tesis que revolucionaría el ámbito psiquiátrico. En los asilos, los enfermos transitorios en convivencia con los pacientes irrecuperables iniciaban un proceso de degeneración social que, una vez comenzado, era imposible detener La tal Méndez terminaría volviendo al hospital, esta vez por voluntad propia, quejándose de males inexistentes, sólo para estar cerca de personas que parecían comprenderla mejor que el mundo exterior.

Si él descubriese, no obstante, cómo combatir el vitriolo (según el doctor Cullen, el veneno responsable de la locura), su nombre entraría en la Historia, y Seattle sería colocada en un altar. Aquella semana se le había presentado una oportunidad caída del cielo bajo la forma de un suicida potencial, y él no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

El doctor Cullen se puso contento. Aunque, por razones económicas, continuase obligado a aceptar tratamientos que habían sido hace mucho tiempo condenados por la medicina (como el shock insulínico), también por motivos financieros, Villete estaba innovando el tratamiento psiquiátrico. Además de tener tiempo y elementos para la investigación del vitriolo. Los accionistas de la institución habían permitido que fuese tolerado (nótese bien, no alentado, sino tolerado) un internamiento más prolongado que el necesario. Argumentaban que, por razones humanitarias, se debía dar al recién curado la opción de decidir cuál era el mejor momento para reintegrarse al mundo, y eso había permitido que un grupo de personas decidiera permanecer en Villete, como en un hotel selecto o un club donde se reúnen aquellos que tienen afinidades. Así, el doctor Cullen conseguía mantener locos y sanos en el mismo ambiente, haciendo que estos últimos influyesen positivamente en los primeros. Para evitar que las cosas se desquiciaran, y los locos terminasen contagiando negativamente a los ya curados, todo miembro sano debía salir del sanatorio por lo menos una vez al día.

El doctor Cullen sabía que los motivos dados por los accionistas para permitir la presencia de personas curadas en el asilo, «razones humanitarias», eran sólo una disculpa. Ellos temían que Seattle no tuviese un número suficiente de locos ricos capaces de mantener toda aquella estructura cara y moderna. Además, el sistema de salud pública contaba con asilos de primera calidad, lo que dejaba a Villete en situación de desventaja para competir en el ámbito de la psiquiatría.

Una prolija investigación les reveló que la tensión, el tedio, las enfermedades congénitas, la soledad y el rechazo desquiciaban en mayor medida a la población. Cuando una colectividad tenía que enfrentar un gran problema (como el caso de una guerra, una hiperinflación o una epidemia), se detectaba un pequeño aumento en el número de suicidios pero también una gran disminución de los casos de depresión, paranoia y psicosis. Éstos volvían a sus índices normales en cuanto el tal problema había sido superado, indicando —así lo entendía el doctor Cullen— que el ser humano sólo se da el lujo de ser loco cuando las condiciones se lo permiten.

Tenía ante sus ojos otra investigación reciente, esta vez procedente de Canadá, considerado recientemente por un diario norteamericano como el país del mundo donde el nivel de vida era más elevado. El doctor Cullen leyó:

"_De acuerdo con las estadísticas de Canadá, ya sufrieron algún tipo de enfermedad mental:_

_40 % de las personas entre 15 y 34 años; 33 % de las personas entre 35 y 54 años; 20 % de las personas entre 55 y 64 años._

_Se estima que uno de cada cinco individuos sufre algún tipo de desorden psiquiátrico."_

"Uno de cada ocho canadienses será hospitalizado por disturbios mentales por lo menos una vez en la vida.

«Excelente mercado, superior al nuestro —pensó—. Cuanto más felices pueden ser las personas, más infelices se vuelven.»

El doctor Cullen analizó algunos casos más, ponderando cuidadosamente cuáles debía analizar conjuntamente con el Consejo y los que podía resolver solo. Cuando terminó, el día había despuntado por completo, y él apagó la luz.

* * *

Edward volvió a contemplar las montañas. Después de una semana de ausencia, el sol había finalmente retornado, y el ya lo sabía desde la noche anterior porque se lo había dicho la luna mientras tocaba el piano.

«No, eso es locura, estoy perdiendo el control. Los astros no hablan, salvo para aquellos que se dicen astrólogos.»

No había terminado de pensar eso cuando sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y su brazo se quedó dormido. Edward vio que el techo giraba a su alrededor: ¡el ataque cardíaco!

Entró en una especie de euforia, como si la muerte lo liberase del miedo a morir ¡Listo, ya se acababa todo! Quizás sentiría algún dolor, pero ¿qué eran cinco minutos de agonía a cambio de una eternidad en silencio? A continuación sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos; lo que más lo horrorizaba era ver, en las películas, los ojos abiertos de los muertos.

Pero el ataque cardíaco parecía ser diferente de lo que había imaginado; su respiración comenzó a ser dificultosa y, aterrorizada, Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser preso del peor de sus miedos: la asfixia. Iba a morir como si estuviese siendo enterrada vivo o fuese lanzado de repente al fondo del mar.

Se tambaleó y cayó, sintiendo el fuerte golpe en su rostro. Continuó haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para respirar, pero le faltaba el aire. Y lo peor de todo es que la muerte no venía, estaba enteramente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, continuaba viendo los colores y las formas. Tenía dificultad para escuchar lo que los otros le decían; los gritos y exclamaciones parecían distantes, como venidos de otro mundo. Aparte de eso, todo lo demás era real, el aire no venía, simplemente no obedecía a las órdenes de sus pulmones y de sus músculos, y la conciencia no desaparecía.

Sintió que alguien lo cogía y lo giraba de espaldas, pero ahora había perdido el control del movimiento de los ojos, que giraban sin sentido, enviando centenares de imágenes diferentes a su cerebro y mezclando la sensación de sofoco con una completa confusión visual.

Poco a poco las imágenes fueron haciéndose también distantes y, cuando la agonía alcanzó su punto máximo, el aire finalmente entró, emitiendo un ruido tremendo, que hizo que todos los presentes en la sala quedaran paralizados de miedo.

Edward empezó a vomitar descontroladamente. Una vez hubo pasado el momento más crítico un enfermero entró corriendo y le aplicó una inyección en el brazo.

—Tranquilo, que ya pasó.

* * *

Cuando por fin despertó luego de la dosis de calmantes Edward intentó levantarse, pero no lo consiguió: la sala entera había comenzado a girar a su alrededor.

—Quédese ahí un poco más, hasta que se sienta mejor. Usted no me molesta.

Se encontraba en el consultorio del doctor Cullen, acostado en una cama inmaculadamente blanca, con sábanas nuevas.

Él auscultaba su corazón. El fingió que aún seguía dormida, pero algo dentro de su pecho había cambiado, porque el médico habló con la certeza de que estaba siendo oído.

—Quédese tranquilo —le dijo—. Con la salud que tiene, puede vivir cien años.

Edward abrió los ojos. Alguien le había cambiado su ropa. ¿Habría sido el doctor Cullen? Su cabeza no funcionaba bien aún.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

—Le dije que podía estar tranquilo.

—No. Usted dijo que viviría cien años. — El médico se dirigió a su mesa. —Usted dijo que yo viviría cien años —insistió Edward.

—En medicina nada es definitivo —replicó el doctor Cullen—. Todo es posible.

— ¿Cómo está mi corazón?

—Igual.

Entonces no necesitaba ya nada. Los médicos ante un caso grave suelen aseverar: «Usted conseguirá vivir cien años» o «no es nada serio» o «usted tiene un corazón y una presión propios de un niño», o también: «tenemos que repetir los exámenes». Parece que teman que el paciente vaya a destrozar todo el consultorio.

Como médico experimentado que era, el doctor Cullen permaneció en silencio algún tiempo, simulando interesarse en los papeles diseminados sobre su mesa. Cuando nos hallamos delante de otra persona y ella no nos dice nada, la situación se torna irritante, tensa, insoportable. El doctor Cullen tenía la esperanza de que el chico empezara a hablar y él pudiera recoger más datos para su tesis sobre la locura y el método de curación que estaba desarrollando.

Pero Edward no pronunció palabra alguna. «Quizás ya se encuentre en un grado de envenenamiento demasiado alto a causa del vitriolo», pensó el doctor Cullen mientras se decidía a romper el silencio, que se estaba volviendo tenso, irritante, insoportable.

—Parece que le gusta tocar el piano —dijo, procurando ser lo más informal posible.

—Y a los locos les gusta oírlo. Ayer hubo una que se quedó enganchada, escuchando —replicó Edward.

—Bella. Ella comentó con alguien que le había encantado. A lo mejor eso ayuda a que vuelva a alimentarse como una persona normal.

— ¿A un esquizofrénico puede gustarle la música? ¿Y comentarlo con los otros? —inquirió el joven.

—Sí. Y apuesto a que usted no tiene la menor idea de lo que está diciendo.

Aquel médico tenía razón. Edward había escuchado la palabra muchas veces pero no tenía idea de lo que significaba.

— ¿Puede curarse? —quiso saber, intentando ver si obtenía más informaciones sobre el tema.

—Puede controlarse. Aún no se sabe bien lo que pasa en el mundo de la locura: todo es nuevo, y los procesos cambian cada década. Un esquizofrénico es una persona que ya tiene una tendencia natural para ausentarse de este mundo, hasta que un hecho, grave o superficial, dependiendo de cada caso, hace que cree una realidad sólo para él. El caso puede evolucionar hasta un punto en que el paciente se ausente totalmente de la realidad, lo que llamamos catatonía, o, por el contrario, puede remitir a la larga, y permitir que el paciente trabaje y desarrolle una vida prácticamente normal. Depende tan sólo de un factor: el ambiente.

—Crear una realidad sólo para él —repitió Edward—. ¿Qué es la realidad?

—Es lo que la mayoría de la gente consideró que debía ser. No necesariamente lo mejor, ni lo más lógico, sino lo que se adaptó al deseo colectivo. ¿Usted ve lo que llevo alrededor del cuello?

—Una corbata.

—Muy bien. Su respuesta es lógica y coherente, propia de una persona absolutamente normal: «una corbata».

»Un loco, sin embargo, diría que yo tengo alrededor del cuello una tela de colores, ridícula, inútil, atada de una manera complicada, que termina dificultando los movimientos de la cabeza y exigiendo un esfuerzo mayor para que el aire pueda penetrar en los pulmones. Si yo me distrajera estando cerca de un ventilador, podría morir estrangulado por esta tela.

»Si un loco me preguntara para qué sirve una corbata, yo tendría que responderle: para absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera para adornar, porque hoy en día se ha tornado en el símbolo de la esclavitud, del poder, del distanciamiento. La única utilidad de la corbata consiste en llegar a la casa y podérnosla quitar, dándonos la sensación de que estamos libres de algo que no sabemos lo que es.

»¿Pero la sensación de alivio justifica la existencia de la corbata? No. Aún así, si yo pregunto a un loco y a una persona normal qué es eso, será considerado cuerdo aquel que responda: «una corbata». No importa quien dice la verdad, importa quien tiene razón.

—De donde usted dedujo que no estoy loco, pues di el nombre adecuado a la tela de colores.

«No, usted no está loco» pensó el doctor Cullen, una autoridad en el tema, poseedor de varios diplomas expuestos en la pared de su consultorio. Atentar contra la propia vida era propio del ser humano. Conocía a numerosas personas que lo habían intentado, y aún así él continuaba relacionándose con su entorno y aparentando inocencia y normalidad sólo porque no había elegido el controvertido procedimiento del suicidio. Se mataban lentamente, envenenándose con aquello que el doctor Cullen llamaba vitriolo.

El vitriolo era un producto tóxico cuyos síntomas él había identificado en sus conversaciones con los hombres y mujeres que conocía. Estaba ahora escribiendo una tesis sobre el asunto, que sometería a la Academia de Ciencias para su estudio. Era el paso más importante en el campo de la insania mental desde que el doctor Pinel mandara retirar las cadenas que aprisionaban a los enfermos, revolucionando de esa manera el mundo de la medicina con la idea de que algunos de ellos tenían posibilidades de curación.

Al igual que la libido —una reacción química responsable del deseo sexual, que el doctor Freud había reconocido pero que ningún laboratorio había sido jamás capaz de aislar—, el vitriolo era destilado por los organismos de los seres humanos que se encontraban en situación de miedo, aunque continuase invisible en las modernas pruebas de espectrografía. Pero era fácilmente reconocible por su sabor, que no era ni dulce ni salado, sino amargo. El doctor Cullen, descubridor aún no reconocido de este veneno mortal, lo había bautizado con el nombre de un veneno muy utilizado en el pasado por emperadores, reyes y amantes de todos los tipos cuando necesitaban desembarazarse definitivamente de una persona incómoda.

Buenos tiempos aquellos de emperadores y reyes: en aquella época se vivía y moría con romanticismo. El asesino convidaba a la víctima a una espléndida cena, el sirviente entraba con dos hermosas copas, una de ellas con el vitriolo mezclado en la bebida: ¡cuánta emoción despertaban los gestos de la víctima tomando la copa, diciendo algunas palabras, dulces o agresivas, bebiendo como si fuera un vino embriagador, mirando sorprendida al anfitrión y cayendo fulminada en el suelo!

Pero este veneno, hoy caro y difícil de encontrar en el mercado, fue sustituido por procedimientos mortales más seguros, como revólveres, bacterias, etc. El doctor Cullen, un romántico por naturaleza, había rescatado el nombre casi olvidado para bautizar la enfermedad del alma que él había conseguido diagnosticar y cuyo descubrimiento en breve asombraría al mundo.

Era curioso que nadie jamás se hubiera referido al vitriolo como un preparado tóxico mortal, aún cuando la mayoría de las personas afectadas identificase su sabor y se refiriese al proceso de envenenamiento como amargura. Todos los seres tenían amargura en su organismo, en mayor o menor grado, así como casi todos tenemos el bacilo de la tuberculosis. Pero estas dos enfermedades sólo atacan cuando el paciente se encuentra debilitado; en el caso de la amargura, el terreno propicio para el surgimiento de la enfermedad aparece cuando se crea el miedo a la llamada «realidad».

Ciertas personas, en el afán de querer construir un mundo donde ninguna amenaza externa pueda penetrar, aumentan exageradamente sus defensas contra el exterior (gente extraña, nuevos lugares, experiencias diferentes) y dejan su interior desguarnecido. Y a partir de ahí la amargura comienza a causar daños irreversibles.

El gran objetivo de la amargura (o vitriolo, como prefería decir el doctor Cullen) era la voluntad. Las personas atacadas por este mal iban perdiendo la facultad de desear y en pocos años ya no conseguían salir de su mundo, pues habían invertido enormes reservas de energía construyendo altas murallas para que la realidad fuese sólo aquello que anhelaban fervientemente.

Al conjurar el ataque externo, habían limitado también el crecimiento interno. Continuaban yendo al trabajo, viendo televisión, protestando contra el tránsito y procreando, pero todo eso sucedía automáticamente y con la ausencia absoluta de toda emoción interior porque, finalmente, todo se hallaba bajo control.

El gran problema del envenenamiento mediante amargura residía en que las pasiones —odio, amor, desesperación, entusiasmo, curiosidad— también dejaban de manifestarse. Después de algún tiempo, ya no le restaba al amargado ningún deseo. No tenían ganas ni de vivir, ni de morir: ésta era la dramática situación.

Por eso, para los amargados —definitivamente amargos—, los héroes y los locos eran siempre fascinantes: ellos no tenían miedo de vivir o morir Tanto a los héroes como a los locos el peligro les era indiferente, y seguían adelante aunque las personas de su entorno intentaran detenerlos. El loco se suicidaba, el héroe se ofrecía al martirio en nombre de una causa, pero ambos morían, y los amargos pasaban muchas noches y días comentando lo absurdo y la gloria de aquellos dos tipos. Era el único momento en que el amargo tenía fuerzas para saltar sobre su muralla defensiva y mirar un poco el exterior; pero pronto las manos y los pies se cansaban, y él retornaba a su vida cotidiana.

El amargo crónico sólo notaba su enfermedad una vez por semana: en las tardes de domingo. En esos momentos, como no tenía el trabajo o la rutina para aliviar los síntomas, notaba que alguna cosa andaba mal, ya que la paz de aquellas tardes le resultaba infernal, el tiempo no pasaba nunca y una constante irritación se manifestaba sin tapujos.

Pero llegaba el lunes y el amargo pronto olvidaba sus síntomas, aunque protestara con energía contra el hecho de que nunca tenía tiempo para descansar y lamentara vivamente que los fines de semana transcurrieran con excesiva rapidez.

La única gran ventaja de la enfermedad, desde el punto de vista social, es que ya se había transformado en una regla; por consiguiente, el internamiento ya no era necesario, excepto en los casos en que la intoxicación era tan aguda que la conducta del enfermo comenzaba a afectar a los otros. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los amargos podían continuar afuera sin constituir una amenaza para la sociedad en general o las personas en particular, ya que, por causa de las altas murallas edificadas alrededor de ellos mismos, se hallaban totalmente aislados del mundo, aún cuando pareciesen compartirlo.

El doctor Sigmund Freud había descubierto la libido y el procedimiento para remediar los problemas causados por ella, inventando el psicoanálisis. Además de descubrir la existencia del vitriolo, el doctor Cullen necesitaba probar que también en este caso la curación era posible. Quería dejar su nombre en los anales de la historia de la medicina, aún cuando no se ilusionara en relación a las dificultades que tendría que enfrentar para imponer sus ideas, ya que los «normales» estaban satisfechos de sus vidas y jamás admitirían su enfermedad, mientras que los «enfermos» servían de justificación a la existencia de una gigantesca industria de asilos, laboratorios, congresos, etc.

«Sé que el mundo no reconocerá ahora mi esfuerzo», se dijo, orgulloso de ser incomprendido. Al fin y al cabo, ése era el precio que los genios tenían que pagar.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? —Preguntó el joven frente a él—. Da la impresión de que hubiera entrado en el mundo de sus pacientes.

El doctor Cullen dejó pasar el impertinente comentario.

—Puede irse ya —dijo.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: Hola! Bueno en este capitulo podemos conocer un poco mas acerca de Carlisle. Espero que les guste. Y se que no hay mucho acerca de Bella y Edward pero es realmente necesario meterse un poco en la mente de Carlisle para entender lo que pasara luego. Y mejor ya me callo porque estoy anticipando cosas de nuevo! Jejej.

Quiero agradecer a _**Rei Hino Cullen**_ que a dejado su comentario con respecto al capitulo anterior. Muchas gracias y como vos pediste un nuevo capitulo aquí lo tienes. Soy muy fácil de convencer se nota? Jejej. Y a _**lOreCullEnSwaN **_que ha agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y alertas. Gracias a ambas! Ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo, gracias.

Subí un par de one-shot's cortos que he traducido con el permiso de las autoras. Es más en forma de práctica hasta que me anime a subir una traducción de una historia larga. Así que agradecería mucho si me dieran sus opiniones al respecto!

Sin más que decir. Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Sufí

**The Well of the Madness**

_La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca._

_Heinrich Heine_

CAPITULO 6: Sufi.

Edward no sabía si era de día o de noche, pues aunque el doctor Cullen tenía la luz encendida, acostumbraba a hacerlo todas las mañanas; pero al llegar al corredor vio la luna, y se dio cuenta de que había dormido más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

En el camino, se fijó en una fotografía enmarcada en la pared: era la plaza central de Seattle, aún sin la estatua del poeta Preseren, con varias parejas paseando, posiblemente en domingo.

Comprobó la fecha de la foto: verano de 1910. Verano de 1910. Allí estaban aquellas personas, cuyos hijos y nietos ya habrían muerto, captados en un momento de sus vidas. Las mujeres usaban pesados vestidos y todos los hombres llevaban sombrero, chaqueta, corbata (o tela de colores, como la llamaban los locos), polainas y paraguas al brazo.

¿Y el calor? Si hubiese aparecido un inglés con bermudas y en mangas de camisa (vestimenta mucho más apropiada para el calor), ¿qué habrían pensado estas personas?

«Un loco.»

Había entendido perfectamente bien lo que el doctor Cullen había querido expresar De la misma manera entendía que siempre había tenido en su vida mucho amor, cariño, protección, pero le había faltado un elemento para transformar todo eso en una bendición: debía haber sido un poco más loco.

Sus padres habrían continuado queriéndolo de cualquier manera, pero el no había osado pagar el precio de su sueño por miedo a herirlos. Aquel sueño que estaba enterrado en el fondo de su memoria, aunque a veces fuese despertado durante un concierto, o un hermoso disco escuchado por casualidad. No obstante, siempre que afloraba su sueño, el sentimiento de frustración que lo embargaba era tan profundo que el intentaba adormecerlo con presteza.

Edward sabía, desde pequeño, cuál era su verdadera vocación: ¡ser pianista!

Lo había presentido desde que recibió su primera clase de piano, cuando contaba doce años de edad. Su profesora también había advertido su talento, y la había alentado para convertirse en una profesional. Sin embargo, cuando, feliz por un concurso que acababa de ganar, dijo a su madre que iba a dejar todo para dedicarse solamente al piano, ella la había mirado con cariño y había comentado:

—Nadie vive de tocar el piano, amor mío.

— ¡Pero si tú misma me has hecho tomar las clases!

—Solamente para desarrollar tus dotes artísticas; a todos les gusta, y puedes lucirte en las fiestas. Olvida ese capricho de ser pianista y ponte a estudiar medicina, que es la profesión del futuro.

Edward hizo lo que le pidió su madre, segura de que el tenía la suficiente experiencia para entender lo que era la realidad. Terminó sus estudios, entró en la facultad y salió de ella con un diploma y notas altas... pero la realidad del medico era muy distinta a la que alguna vez había pensado.

«Debí haber sido más loco», reflexionó. Pero, como sucede con la mayoría de las personas, lo había descubierto demasiado tarde.

Iba a continuar su camino cuando alguien lo sujetó por el brazo. El poderoso calmante que le habían aplicado aún circulaba por sus venas, y por eso no reaccionó cuando Bella, la esquizofrénica, delicadamente fue llevándolo en una dirección diferente, hacia la sala de estar.

La luna continuaba en cuarto creciente y Edward ya se había sentado al piano, atendiendo al silencioso pedido de Bella, cuando empezó a oír una voz que procedía del refectorio. Pertenecía a alguien que hablaba con acento extranjero, y Edward no recordaba haberlo escuchado en Villete.

—No quiero tocar el piano ahora, Bella. Quiero saber lo que pasa en el mundo, lo que hablan aquí al lado, quién es ese hombre extraño.

Bella sonreía, quizás sin entender una sola palabra de lo que le estaban diciendo. Pero el recordó lo que había dicho el doctor Cullen: los esquizofrénicos podían entrar y salir de sus aisladas realidades.

—Voy a morir —prosiguió Edward, con la esperanza de que sus palabras tuvieran sentido. — La muerte rozó hoy mi rostro con sus alas y llamará a mi puerta mañana o pasado mañana. Es preferible que no te acostumbres a escuchar un piano todas las noches.

»Nadie puede acostumbrarse a nada, Bella. Fíjate: yo estaba volviendo a apreciar el sol, las montañas, y hasta a aceptar los problemas; estaba incluso aceptando que la falta de sentido de la vida no era culpa de nadie más que de mí mismo. Quería volver a ver la plaza de Seattle, sentir odio y amor, desesperación y tedio, todas esas cosas sencillas y banales que forman parte de lo cotidiano y dan sabor a la existencia. Si algún día pudiese salir de aquí, me permitiría ser loco, porque todo el mundo lo es. Y peores son aquellos que no saben que lo son, porque pasan su vida repitiendo constantemente lo que los otros les mandan.

»Pero nada de eso es posible, ¿has entendido? Del mismo modo tú no puedes pasar el día entero esperando que llegue la noche y que uno de los internos toque el piano, porque eso se acabará muy pronto. Mi mundo y el tuyo han llegado al final.

Se levantó, tocó cariñosamente el rostro de la muchacha y se dirigió al refectorio.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una escena insólita: las mesas y las sillas habían sido desplazadas hacia la pared, dejando un gran espacio vacío en el centro. Allí, sentados en el suelo, estaban algunos de los internos, escuchando a un hombre con chaqueta y corbata.

—... entonces convidaron al gran maestro de la tradición sufí, Nasrudin, a dar una conferencia —estaba diciendo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos los presentes miraron a Edward. El hombre de la chaqueta se dirigió a el:

—Siéntese. El se sentó en el suelo, junto a Rosalie, la novia de Emmett. Así por lo menos tenia alguien a quien preguntarle que es lo que pasaba allí. Rose le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

El hombre de la chaqueta continuó:

—Nasrudin fijó la conferencia para las dos de la tarde, y fue un éxito: se vendieron íntegramente los mil asientos y quedaron más de seiscientas personas afuera, que siguieron la disertación a través de un circuito cerrado de televisión.

»A las dos en punto entró un subordinado de Nasrudin e informó que por motivos de fuerza mayor la conferencia se atrasaría. Algunos se levantaron indignados, pidieron que se les devolviera el importe de la entrada y se fueron. Pero aún así permaneció mucha gente dentro y fuera de la sala.

»Cuando el reloj señaló las cuatro de la tarde, el maestro sufí aún no había aparecido y la gente fue lentamente abandonando el local y recobrando el dinero de su entrada; al fin y al cabo el horario de trabajo estaba terminando y era la hora de regresar a casa. Cuando dieron las seis, los mil setecientos asistentes iniciales se habían reducido a menos de un centenar.

»En ese momento, Nasrudin entró. Parecía completamente borracho y empezó a decir tonterías de mal gusto a una bonita joven que estaba sentada en la primera fila.

»Pasada la sorpresa, los asistentes empezaron a indignarse: ¡cómo, después de hacerse esperar cuatro horas enteras, ese hombre se comportaba de tal manera! Entonces se oyeron algunos murmullos de desaprobación, pero el maestro sufí no les dio ninguna importancia, sino que continuó, a voz en cuello, alabando el atractivo de la chica y convidándola a viajar con él a Francia.

«¡Qué maestro! —Pensó Edward—. Menos mal que yo nunca creí en estas cosas.»

—Luego de proferir algunas palabrotas en contra de las personas que protestaban —prosiguió el hombre de la chaqueta—, Nasrudin intentó levantarse y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Indignadas, las personas asistentes decidieron marcharse, diciendo que todo aquello no pasaba de ser puro charlatanismo y que irían a los periódicos a denunciar aquel espectáculo degradante.

»Y así el grupo de ofendidos dejó el recinto. Nueve personas continuaron en la sala. Nasrudin se levantó; estaba sobrio, sus ojos irradiaban luz, y había en torno de él un aura de respetabilidad y sabiduría. «Vosotros, los que os habéis quedado, sois los que me tenéis que oír —dijo—. Habéis pasado por las dos pruebas más duras en el camino espiritual: la paciencia para esperar el momento adecuado y el coraje de no decepcionaros con lo que habéis encontrado. A vosotros os enseñaré.»

»Y Nasrudin compartió con ellos algunas de las técnicas sufíes.

El hombre hizo una pausa y extrajo del bolso una extraña flauta.

—Ahora vamos a descansar un poco y después haremos nuestra meditación.

El grupo se levantó. Edward no sabía qué hacer.

—Ven —le dijo Rosalie, cogiéndolo de la mano—. Tenemos cinco minutos de recreo.

—Me voy, no quiero molestar.

Rosalie se la llevó a un rincón.

— ¿Es posible que no hayas aprendido nada, ni siquiera con la proximidad de la muerte? ¡Deja de estar pensando siempre que causas alguna molestia, coacción o perturbación a tu prójimo! ¡Si así fuera, la gente ya protestaría, y si no tuvieran valor para hacerlo, es su problema! ¿Qué temes perder?

—Mi dignidad. Estar donde no soy bienvenido.

— ¿Qué es la dignidad? ¿Es querer que todo el mundo te encuentre bueno, bien educado, lleno de amor al prójimo? Respeta la naturaleza: mira más películas de animales y fíjate en cómo ellos luchan por su espacio.

Edward consideraba que ya no le quedaba tiempo para luchar por ningún espacio y decidió cambiar de tema y preguntar quién era aquel hombre.

—Estás mejorando —replicó Rosalie riendo—. Haces preguntas sin miedo de que piensen que eres indiscreto. Ese hombre es un maestro sufí.

— ¿Qué quiere decir sufí?

—Lana.

Edward no entendía. ¿Lana?

—El sufismo es una tradición espiritual de los derviches en la que los maestros no buscan mostrar sabiduría y los discípulos bailan, giran sobre sí mismos y entran en trance.

— ¿Y para qué sirve eso?

—No estoy bien segura; pero he decidido vivir todas las experiencias que se nos han prohibido. En el curso de nuestras vidas, las autoridades gubernamentales nos inculcaron que la única finalidad de la búsqueda espiritual era apartar al hombre de sus problemas reales. Ahora contéstame lo siguiente: ¿tú no crees que entender la vida es un problema real?

Sí, era un problema real. Además, ya no estaba segura de lo que la palabra realidad quería decir. El hombre de la chaqueta (un maestro sufí, según Rosalie) pidió que todos se sentaran en círculo. De uno de los jarrones del refectorio retiró todas las flores, salvo una rosa roja, y lo colocó en el centro del grupo.

—Mira lo que hemos conseguido —comentó Edward a Rosalie—. Algún loco decidió que era posible cultivar flores en invierno y hoy en día tenemos rosas el año entero. ¿Crees que un maestro sufí, con todo su conocimiento, es capaz de hacer eso?

Rosalie pareció adivinar su pensamiento.

—Deja las críticas para después.

—Lo intentaré. Porque todo lo que tengo es el presente y, dicho sea de paso, será bastante breve.

—Es todo lo que todo el mundo tiene, y es siempre muy breve, aunque algunos piensen que poseen un pasado, donde acumularon experiencias, y un futuro, donde acumularán aún más.— replico Rosalie —Aunque sólo te queden dos días de vida, creo que no deberías partir de aquí sin saber hasta dónde podrías haber llegado.

El hombre de la chaqueta pidió silencio, interrumpiendo la conversación. Mandó que todos se concentrasen en la rosa y vaciasen sus mentes.

—Los pensamientos volverán, pero procurad evitarlos. Tenéis dos caminos a elegir: dominar vuestra mente o ser dominados por ella. Ya habéis vivido esta segunda alternativa: os dejasteis llevar por los miedos, las neurosis y la inseguridad, porque el hombre tiende a la autodestrucción.

»No confundáis la locura con la pérdida de control. Recordad que, en la tradición sufí, el principal maestro —Nasrudin— es lo que todos llaman un loco. Y justamente porque su ciudad lo considera un demente, Nasrudin tiene la posibilidad de decir todo lo que piensa y hacer lo que le viene en gana. Así era como los bufones de la corte, en la época medieval, podían alertar al rey sobre los peligros que los ministros no osaban comentar porque temían perder sus cargos.

»Así debéis proceder vosotros: manteneos locos, pero comportaos como personas normales. Corred el riesgo de ser diferentes, pero aprended a hacerlo sin llamar la atención. Concentraos en esta flor y dejad que el verdadero _Yo_ se manifieste.

— ¿Qué es el verdadero _Yo_? —interrumpió Edward.

Quizás lo supiesen todos allí, pero eso no importaba: a el no debería preocuparle tanto incomodar o no a los demás.

El hombre pareció sorprendido con la interrupción, pero respondió:

—Es aquello que tú eres, no lo que hicieron de ti. — Respondió — Veronika decidió hacer el ejercicio, empeñándose al máximo en descubrir quién era. En esos días en Villete había sentido cosas que nunca había experimentado con tanta intensidad: odio, amor, deseos de vivir, miedo, curiosidad. Tal vez Rosalie tuviera razón: El no había conocido todos esos sentimientos con tanta claridad como aquí adentro y ahora que lo conocía tenía que llegar hasta el final.

El señor de la chaqueta empezó a tocar la flauta. Lentamente la música fue calmando su alma y el consiguió fijarse en la rosa. Podía ser el efecto del sedante, pero el hecho es que desde que había salido del consultorio del doctor Cullen se sentía muy bien.

Sabía que iba a morir muy pronto: ¿para qué sentir miedo? No ayudaría en nada, ni evitaría el fatídico ataque cardíaco. Lo más atinado sería aprovechar los días y las horas que le quedaban.

La música llegaba queda a sus oídos y la exigua luz del refectorio había creado una atmósfera casi religiosa.

La música lo conducía hacia otro ámbito: lo instaba a no pensar, a no reflexionar acerca de su entorno, y limitarse a ser. Edward se entregó, contempló la rosa, vio quién era, se gustó y lamentó haberse precipitado tanto.

Una vez hubo finalizado la meditación, el maestro sufí se retiró. Rosalie permaneció un poco más en el refectorio, charlando con otros internos. El chico se quejó de cansancio y se retiró, pues al fin y al cabo el sedante que le habían dado esa mañana era lo bastante fuerte como para hacer dormir a un toro, y aún así el había conseguido tener fuerzas para mantenerse despierto hasta entonces.

«La juventud es así, establece los propios límites sin preguntar si el cuerpo es capaz de soportarlos. Y el cuerpo siempre lo es.»

Rosalie no tenía sueño; había dormido hasta tarde, y después había decidido dar un paseo por la ciudad, puesto que el doctor Cullen exigía que los miembros de la Fraternidad salieran de Villete todos los días. Había ido al cine y casi se había vuelto a dormir en la butaca viendo una película aburridísima sobre conflictos entre marido y mujer ¿Será posible que no tengan otro tema? ¿Por qué repetir siempre las mismas historias: marido con amante, marido con mujer e hijo enfermo, marido con mujer, amante e hijo enfermo? En el mundo había asuntos más importantes que contar.

La charla en el refectorio duró poco; la meditación había relajado al grupo y todos decidieron regresar a sus dormitorios, menos Rosalie, que salió a dar un paseo por el jardín. En su camino pasó por la sala de estar y vio a Edward, que aún no se había retirado a su cuarto: estaba tocando para Bella, la chica esquizofrénica, que posiblemente se había quedado esperando al lado del piano mientras duró la conferencia del maestro sufí. Los locos, como los niños, sólo desisten de su actitud cuando ven satisfechos sus deseos.

El aire estaba helado. Rosalie regresó, cogió un abrigo y volvió a salir. Allá fuera, lejos de los ojos de todos, encendió un cigarrillo. Fumó sin culpa y sin prisa, reflexionando sobre el chico, el piano que escuchaba y la vida del lado exterior a los muros de Villete, que se estaba volviendo insoportablemente difícil para todo el mundo.

En opinión de Rosalie, esta dificultad no se debía al caos, o a la desorganización o a la anarquía, sino al exceso de orden. La sociedad se regía cada vez por medio de más reglas, y leyes para contrariar las reglas, y nuevas reglas para contrariar las leyes; eso sembraba el temor en las personas, que ya no daban siquiera un paso que las alejara del cumplimiento del reglamento invisible que guiaba la vida de todos.

Rosalie tenía su propia experiencia para avalar esa opinión. Su madre había pasado cuarenta años de su vida trabajando como abogada hasta que se caso y formo una familia. Ya desde el comienzo de su carrera había perdido rápidamente su ingenua visión de la justicia y había pasado a entender que las leyes no habían sido creadas para resolver problemas, sino para prolongar indefinidamente las reyertas y las diferencias.

Era una pena que Alá, Jehová, Dios —no importa el nombre que se le diera— no hubiera vivido en el mundo actual. Porque si así fuese, todos nosotros estaríamos aún en el Paraíso mientras que él estaría respondiendo a recursos, apelaciones, rogatorias, exhortos, interdictos, preliminares, procedimientos, y tendría que explicar en innumerables audiencias su decisión de expulsar a Adán y Eva del Paraíso, apenas por transgredir una ley arbitraria sin ningún fundamento jurídico: no comer el fruto del árbol del Bien y del Mal.

Si Él no quería que eso sucediera, ¿por qué dispuso que el árbol se alzara en medio del Jardín y no fuera de los muros del Paraíso? Si la designaran defensora de la pareja, la madre de Rosalie seguramente acusaría a Dios de «omisión administrativa», porque además de emplazar el árbol en un lugar incorrecto, no lo rodeó de advertencias ni barreras, dejando de adoptar los mínimos requisitos de seguridad, y exponiendo a todos los que pasaban por allí al peligro.

Ella también podría acusarlo de «inducción al delito», puesto que atrajo la atención de Adán y Eva hacia el lugar exacto donde se encontraba. Si no hubiese dicho nada, generaciones y generaciones pasarían por esta Tierra sin que nadie se interesara por el fruto prohibido, ya que debería estar en un bosque lleno de árboles semejantes y, por lo tanto, sin ostentar ningún valor específico.

Pero Dios no había actuado así. Por el contrario, escribió la ley y encontró la manera de convencer a alguien para que la transgrediera, tan sólo para poder inventar el Castigo. Sabía que Adán y Eva acabarían aburridos de tanta perfección y, tarde o temprano, pondrían a prueba Su paciencia. Y se quedó allí, esperando, porque tal vez también Él —Dios Todopoderoso— se hallaba aburrido de que todo en la creación discurriera a la perfección; si Eva no hubiese comido la manzana, ¿qué es lo que hubiera sucedido de interesante en estos miles de millones de años?

Nada. Cuando la ley fue violada, Dios —el Juez Todopoderoso— aún simuló una persecución, como si no conociese todos los escondrijos posibles que hubiese en el Jardín. Con los ángeles mirando y divirtiéndose con la broma (la vida para ellos también debía de ser muy tediosa desde que Lucifer dejara el Cielo), Él empezó a caminar Rosalie imaginaba cómo de aquel episodio de la Biblia se podía obtener una hermosa escena para un filme de suspense: los pasos de Dios, las miradas asustadas que la pareja intercambiaba entre sí, los pies que súbitamente se detenían junto al escondrijo.

— ¿Dónde estás? —había preguntado Dios.

—Oí vuestro paso en el jardín, tuve miedo y me escondí porque estoy desnudo —había respondido Adán sin saber que, a partir de esta afirmación, se convertía en reo confeso de un crimen.

Listo. Mediante un simple truco, aparentando no saber dónde estaba Adán ni el motivo de su fuga, Dios había conseguido lo que deseaba. Aún así, para no dejar ninguna duda al público angelical que asistía atentamente al episodio, Él había decidido ir más lejos.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estás desnudo? —había interrogado Dios, sabiendo que esta pregunta sólo tenía una respuesta posible: «Porque comí del árbol que me permite entenderlo.»

Con aquella pregunta, Dios demostró a sus ángeles que era justo y que estaba condenando a la pareja en base a todas las pruebas existentes. A partir de allí ya no importaba saber si la culpa era de la mujer, y las súplicas de perdón serían inútiles. Dios necesitaba un ejemplo para que ningún otro ser, terrestre o celeste, tuviese nunca más el atrevimiento de ir en contra de Sus decisiones.

Y así expulsó a la pareja, sus hijos terminaron pagando también por el delito (como sucede en la actualidad con los hijos de los criminales) y el sistema judicial había sido inventado: ley, transgresión de la ley (lógica o absurda, no tenía importancia), juicio (donde el más experimentado vencía al ingenuo) y castigo.

Como toda la humanidad había sido condenada sin derecho a recurrir la sentencia, los seres humanos decidieron crear mecanismos de defensa para la eventualidad de que Dios decidiera mostrar de nuevo Su poder arbitrario. Pero en el transcurso de los milenios de estudios, los hombres inventaron tantos recursos que terminaron exagerando el número, y ahora la justicia era una maraña de cláusulas, jurisprudencias y textos contradictorios que nadie conseguía entender cabalmente.

Tanto es así que cuando Dios decidió cambiar de idea y mandar a Su Hijo para salvar al mundo, ¿qué sucedió? Cayó en las redes de la justicia que Él había creado.

La maraña de leyes terminó generando tanta confusión que el Hijo acabó crucificado. No fue un proceso sencillo: Jesús pasó de Anás a Caifás, de los sacerdotes a Pilatos, quien adujo que no existían leyes suficientes según el Código romano. De Pilatos a Herodes que, a su vez, alegó que el código judío no contemplaba la condena a muerte. De Herodes otra vez a Pilatos, que aún intentó una apelación ofreciendo un acuerdo jurídico al pueblo: azotó al acusado y mostró sus heridas, pero no sirvió de nada.

Como hacen los modernos promotores, Pilatos resolvió promoverse a costa del condenado: ofreció entonces cambiar a Jesús por Barrabás, sabiendo que la justicia a estas alturas ya se había convertido en un gran espectáculo donde era preciso un final apoteósico, con la muerte del reo.

Finalmente, Pilatos usó el artículo que facultaba al juez —y no a quien estaba siendo juzgado— el beneficio de la duda: se lavó las manos, lo que quiere decir «ni sí, ni no». Era un artificio más para preservar el sistema jurídico romano sin dañar las buenas relaciones con los magistrados locales; permitía, además, que el peso de la decisión fuese transferido al pueblo en el caso de que aquella sentencia acabara creando problemas tales como la venida de algún inspector de la capital del Imperio para verificar personalmente lo que sucedía.

Justicia. Derecho. Aunque fuese indispensable para ayudar a los inocentes, no siempre funcionaba de manera que agradase a todos. Rosalie se alegró de estar lejos de todo ese ambiente, aún cuando esa noche, con aquel piano tocando, no estuviese tan segura de que Villete fuera el lugar más indicado para ella.

«Si alguna vez decido salir de aquí, nunca me implicaré en el mundo de la justicia, no pienso convivir con locos que se juzgan normales e importantes, pero cuya única función en la vida es dificultar la de los otros. Prefiero ser modista, bordadora o vendedora de fruta frente al teatro Municipal; ya cumplí mi parte de locura inútil.»

En Villete estaba permitido fumar, pero estaba prohibido tirar el cigarrillo en la hierba. Con placer hizo lo que estaba prohibido, porque la gran ventaja de estar allí era no respetar los reglamentos y, a pesar de ello, estar a resguardo de las consecuencias.

Se acercó a la puerta de la entrada. El vigilante (siempre había un vigilante allí; al fin y al cabo, ésta era la ley) la saludó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

—No voy a salir —dijo ella.

—Bonito piano —respondió el vigilante—. Lo oigo casi todas las noches.

—Pues no por mucho tiempo mas —contestó Rosalie mientras se alejaba velozmente para evitar dar explicaciones.

Se acordó de lo que había leído en los ojos del chico cuando entró en el refectorio: miedo. Miedo. Edward podía sentir inseguridad, timidez, vergüenza, falta de libertad, pero ¿por qué miedo? Este sentimiento sólo se justifica ante una amenaza concreta —como animales feroces, personas armadas, terremotos—, jamás por un grupo reunido en un refectorio.

«Pero el ser humano es así —se consoló—. Sustituye gran parte de sus emociones por el miedo.»

Y Rosalie sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, porque éste había sido el motivo que la llevó a Villete: el síndrome del pánico.

Rosalie mantenía en su cuarto una verdadera colección de artículos sobre la enfermedad. Hoy ya se hablaba abiertamente del tema, y recientemente había visto un programa en la televisión donde algunas personas relataban sus experiencias. En este mismo programa, una pesquisa revelaba que parte de la población humana sufre el síndrome del pánico, aún cuando todos los afectados procurasen esconder los síntomas por temor a ser considerados locos.

Pero en la época en que Rosalie había sufrido su primer ataque, nada de eso era conocido para ella. «Fue el infierno. El verdadero infierno», pensó, encendiendo otro cigarrillo.

El piano continuaba sonando; el chico parecía tener la energía suficiente como para pasar la noche en vela.

Desde que Edward llegara al sanatorio, muchos internos se habían visto afectados por su presencia, y Rosalie era una de ellos. Al principio había procurado mantenerse alejada, temiendo despertar sus ganas de vivir; era mejor que continuase deseando la muerte, ya que no podía evitarla. El doctor Cullen había propagado el rumor de que, aunque continuase aplicándole inyecciones todos los días, el estado del chico se deterioraba claramente, y no conseguiría salvarlo de ninguna manera.

Los internos habían entendido el mensaje, y se mantenían distantes del condenado. Pero, sin que nadie supiese exactamente por qué, Edward había comenzado a luchar por su vida, aunque fueran pocas las personas se le hubieran aproximado: Alice, Jasper, Emmett y ella misma. Además de Bella, pero ella era distinta.

Rosalie necesitaba tener una conversación con Bella: ella siempre la escuchaba con respeto. ¿Es que la joven no entendía que lo estaba devolviendo al mundo? ¿Y que eso era lo peor que podía hacer con una persona sin esperanza de salvación?

Consideró mil maneras de explicar el asunto; pero todas ellas iban a crearle un sentimiento de culpa, y esto ella no lo haría nunca. Rosalie reflexionó un poco y decidió dejar las cosas correr a su ritmo normal.

Pero la presencia del chico había afectado a mucha gente allí, y algunos estaban dispuestos a replantear sus vidas. Alguien había intentado explicar la diferencia de este caso: la mayoría de los fallecimientos en Villete ocurrían de repente, sin dar tiempo a que nadie meditara en ello, o al final de una larga enfermedad, cuando la muerte es siempre una bendición.

En el caso de aquel chico, sin embargo, el panorama era dramático: porque era joven, estaba deseando volver a vivir y todos sabían que eso era imposible. Algunos se preguntaban: ¿Y si esa me estuviese pasando a mí? ¿Y yo, que tengo una oportunidad, la estaré aprovechando?»

Otros no se preocupaban por la respuesta; hace mucho tiempo que habían desistido y ya formaban parte de un mundo donde no existe ni vida ni muerte, ni espacio ni tiempo. Pero muchos, no obstante, se veían obligados a reflexionar, y Rosalie era uno de ellos.

…

Edward dejó de tocar el piano por un instante y vio a Rosalie allá afuera, afrontando el frío nocturno con escaso abrigo; ¿querría suicidarse?

«No. Quien quiso hacerlo fui yo.»

Volvió al piano. En sus últimos días de vida había plasmado finalmente su gran sueño: tocar con alma y corazón, como y cuanto quisiera. No tenía importancia que su único auditorio fuese una muchacha esquizofrénica; ella parecía entender la música, y era eso lo que importaba.

* * *

CAPITULO SEIS: Hola! Como están? Bueno como se que este capitulo se trata mas sobre Rosalie pensé que quizás podría subir el capitulo que le sigue a este. Por lo que dentro de un hora mas o menos subiré el capitulo 7. Creo que el próximo capitulo les va a gustar _mucho_! Así que, que dicen…?

¿Review?

Creo que lo merezco por subirles dos capítulos en un día no? Jejej

Besitos enormes y hasta dentro de una horita… Bye


	8. Habla

**The Well of the Madness**

_Le hablo al viento,  
pero mis palabras se las lleva.  
Le hablo al viento,  
pero el viento no oye,  
el viento no puede oír._

_Peter Sinfield, - "I Talk To The Wind"_

CAPITULO 7: Habla

Edward decidió ir a acostarse, pero Bella continuaba de pie, al lado del piano.

—Estoy cansado, Bella. Necesito dormir.

Le hubiera gustado seguir tocando para ella, extrayendo de su memoria anestesiada todas las sonatas y adagios que conocía, porque ella sabía admirar sin exigir. Pero su cuerpo no aguantaba más.

¡Era una mujer tan hermosa, tan atrayente! Si por lo menos saliese un poco de su mundo y lo mirase como hombre, entonces sus últimas noches en esta Tierra podrían ser las más hermosas de su vida, porque Bella era la única capaz de entender que Edward era un artista. Había conseguido con aquella mujer un tipo de vinculación como jamás lo había tenido con nadie: a través de la emoción pura de un _andante_ o de un _allegro_.

Bella era la mujer ideal; sensible, educada, había destruido un mundo carente de interés para recrearlo de nuevo en su cabeza, esta vez con nuevos colores, personajes e historias. Y este mundo nuevo incluía un hombre, un piano y una luna que continuaba creciendo.

—Yo podría enamorarme ahora, entregarme enteramente a ti —declaró, sabiendo que ella no podía entenderlo—. Tú me pides apenas un poco de música, pero yo soy mucho más de lo que pensaba que era, y me gustaría compartir otras cosas que he llegado a entender.

Bella sonrió. ¿Lo habría entendido? Edward sintió miedo (el manual de buena educación dice que no se debe hablar de amor de una manera tan directa, y jamás a una mujer a la que se ha visto tan pocas veces). Pero decidió continuar, porque no tenía nada que perder.

—Tú eres la única mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra por el cual me podría apasionar, Bella. Simplemente porque, cuando yo muera, tú no sentirás mi ausencia. No sé lo que una esquizofrénica siente, pero ciertamente, no creo que llegue a añorar la presencia de nadie.

»Quizás al principio te extrañará no escuchar más música durante la noche; sin embargo, siempre que aparezca la luna habrá alguien dispuesto a tocar sonatas, principalmente en un sanatorio, ya que aquí todos somos «lunáticos».

Ignoraba cuál era la relación entre los locos y la luna, pero debía de ser muy intensa puesto que usaban una palabra derivada de ella para describir a los enfermos mentales.

—Y yo tampoco sentiré tu ausencia, Bella, porque estaré muerto, lejos de aquí. Y como no tengo miedo de perderte, no me importa lo que puedas pensar o no de mí, y hoy toqué para ti como un hombre enamorado. Fue magnífico. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Miró a Rosalie, allí afuera. Recordó sus palabras. Y volvió a mirar a la muchacha frente a el.

Edward se levanto del piano y se acercó a Bella; si tenía que hacerlo ahora. Rosalie no soportaría el frío exterior durante mucho tiempo y pronto volvería a entrar. Ella retrocedió. La pregunta en sus ojos era otra: ¿cuándo volvería al piano? ¿Cuándo tocaría una nueva pieza para llenar su alma con los mismos colores, sufrimientos, dolores y alegrías de aquellos compositores locos que habían atravesado tantas generaciones con sus obras?

—La mujer que está allá afuera me dijo: «Conoce hasta donde puedes llegar» ¿Podré ir más lejos de lo que siempre fui?

El tomó su mano y la quiso llevar hasta el sofá, pero Bella, educadamente, rehusó. Prefería quedarse de pie donde estaba, junto al piano, esperando pacientemente que el volviera a tocar.

Edward se quedó desconcertado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que perder. Estaba muerto, ¿de qué servía estar alimentando los miedos y prejuicios que siempre limitaron su vida?

—Sabes a donde quiero llegar? Quiero odiar con el corazón, quiero amar con locura y pasión, quiero reír hasta que me duela el estomago, quiero gritar hasta quedar afónico. — declaro elevando la voz cada ves mas.

La mirada de Bella no transmitía miedo en absoluto. Quizás ella se sentía a salvo porque pensaba en el como un loco más. Y los locos no hacen daño. Sea lo que fuere había algo en la mirada de la chica que lo hizo querer seguir. Que lo hizo querer llegar hasta el final.

—Odio a las personas que adoran jugar con el alma de las personas, como el Doctor Cullen por ejemplo, para que quiso diablos me trajo aquí? Para hacerme desear vivir cuando ya es demasiado tarde?. Lo odio. Odio su estúpido escritorio. Odio sus horrendas corbatas. Odio sus ridículos calcetines.

Edward estaba alterándose a cada palabra pero Bella estaba lejos de temerle. Por el contrario ella parecía querer ayudarlo. Claro y hubiera sido lógico de no ser porque ella era esquizofrénica. Edward se sintió estúpido por haber pensado en eso en primer lugar. Estaba tan loco que veía ternura en los ojos de una esquizofrénica.

— ¡Y odio a todos los que están encerrados en este lugar! Es que se aprecian ni un poco a si mismos para hacerse esto a ellos mismos. ¡Y odio a mis padres por gastar hasta su último centavo para mantenerme en este zoológico! ¡Que dios no quiera, deberían vivir sus propias vidas por un momento! ¿Para eso me trajeron? ¿Para hacerme pensar igual que todo el maldito mundo?

Edward sentía el alivio crecer dentro de su cuerpo con cada frase dicha. Y la paz invadiéndolo poco a poco. Pero el no estaba satisfecho. Sabia que estaba yendo lejos, muy lejos, exactamente como le había dicho Rosalie.

—Y odio a los idiotas que trabajan en el hospital, que creen que el dinero los hace ser mejores. ¡Y odio, más que todo, a los zombies en el subte que olvidaron sus sueños o el hecho de que alguna vez los tuvieron!

Se dejo caer en el sillón a un costado y se dejo estar allí, con el alma inundada de paz. Sentía que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales. Incluso el universo entero parecía a haber cambiado. Excepto una cosa: la chica junto a el. Bella se había mantenido inmóvil todo el tiempo, pero algo en ella parecía haber cambiado: sus ojos demostraban ternura, una ternura muy próxima a este mundo.

—Supongo que luego de esto puedo ser considerado como un loco más.

Comento Edward incomodo por el silencio. Ya que él sabía que era el único quien podía romper con esa incomoda sensación.

La chica comenzó moverse con pasos imperceptibles y extremadamente meditados. Parecía estar intentando evaluar su reacción. Al fin y al cabo ella era una loca y quizás el no deseaba tener a alguien como ella tan cerca.

Pero ella estaba muy equivocada. En este momento no había otra cosa que Edward deseara más que su presencia. Después de todo había sido ella quien había permanecido delante de él contemplando su locura sin pavor ni repulsión.

Ella se dejo caer junto a el precavidamente en el sillón y su cabeza se apoyo ligeramente en su hombro. Edward murmuro un leve "Gracias" y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de la chica. El tomo eso como una buena señal y paso su brazo delicadamente por sobre su hombro sintiendo la necesidad de tenerla lo mas cerca posible. Sintiendo la necesidad de su calor.

Edward comenzó a tararear para ella. Y aquella noche, como por milagro, todas las canciones que sabía volvieron a su mente, e hizo que Bella disfrutase de aquello que tanto le apasionaba.

…

Aquella mañana cuando Bella despertó se sintió confundida. No recordaba haber vuelto a su habitación, haberse acostado en su cama, o haberse lavado los dientes antes de ponerse su pijama como hacia todas las noches. A medida que despertaba y su mente igual, algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior con Edward volvieron a florecer.

Y mientras los recuerdos inundaban su mente el olor también lleno sus sentidos. El típico, pero a la vez único, olor a hombre, el embriagante olor a lilas y el particular olor a almizcle llenaron sus sentidos trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

De un salto se levanto del pecho de aquel hombre que aun dormía y con extremo cuidado de no despertarlo se deshizo de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Dio una última mirada y una sonrisa a aquel hombre antes de salir de allí lo antes posible. Era lo mejor y ella lo sabía.

Camino a paso rápido hasta su habitación. Alice estaba allí sentada sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados y Bella sabia que estaba en problemas.

—Buenos días no?

Alice sabia que ella no contestaría por lo que continúo.

—Sabes jamás te he dicho nada porque te entiendo. Créeme que lo hago. Se el miedo que da ser diferente. Y porque te entiendo más de lo que crees te pido que lo hagas. Que hagas aquello que te has estado prohibiendo tu misma sin ninguna necesidad. Permítete sentir Bella, permítete volver a amar con locura y con pasión.

Bella salto en su lugar al reconocer las palabras que Edward había usado la noche anterior. ¿Es que Alice lo había _visto_?

—Nunca te lo he dicho aunque estoy segura de que siempre lo supiste. Te _vi _Bella. Te _vi_ con Esme una vez. Te _vi_ hablar con ella. Y créeme que no te culpo por haber mantenido oculto esto todo este tiempo. Porque tu bien sabes que también me avergonzaba hablar a cerca de mis visiones. Pero luego llego Jasper y me ayudo a crecer, a aprender y a no avergonzarme de ser diferente. Y sabes que? Quizás demoro un poco, pero tu estas teniendo esta misma oportunidad con Edward. No la desaproveches, Bella.

Bella quería disculparse, quería decir que lo sentía, quería contarle porque lo había hecho. Pero más que nada, quería hablar. Y ese sentimiento de "querer" hablar realmente no lo había sentido desde hace más de cinco años. Pero en el momento de que su boca se abrió una enfermera toco la puerta.

—Vamos Bella. Tienes cita con la consejera. — le recordó la chica de cabellos rubios.

Tomo la mano de la chica y luego de dirigirle una mirada de disculpa a Alice salió de la habitación. Alcanzo ver a Alice sonreír con esa naturalidad tan propia de ella y sin ningún rencor y se sintió mejor. La sensación de acabar con todo aquello lleno su cuerpo rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente. Era eso lo correcto? Tendría Alice razón?

«Todo el mundo sabe aquí que ese chico no resistirá hasta el fin de semana. No serviría de nada.»

O tal vez, justamente por eso, fuese beneficioso compartir con el su historia. Desde hacía tres años solamente hablaba con Esme, y aún así no estaba segura de que ella la comprendiera perfectamente; como madre, ella debía de pensar que debía dejar todo atrás y que las visiones del Paraíso eran un sueño absurdo de adolescente, totalmente ajeno al mundo real.

Visiones del Paraíso. Su mas preciada pasión, y hasta se animaría a llamarlo su vocación, la pintura. La pasión de Bella por la pintura había comenzado mientras ella se escondía a dibujar debajo de los arboles mientras los niños solían jugar. Una pasión que era admirada e incluso apoyada por sus padres. Pero luego del accidente ella no había vuelto a hablar, moverse, comer o pintar. Si no hubiera sido por Esme, ella aún estaría viviendo en esa realidad separada.

Sin embargo, apareció Esme, cuidó de ella, hizo que se sintiera de nuevo querida. Gracias a eso Bella aún era capaz de saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Unos días antes, un joven de su edad se había sentado al piano a tocar la sonata _Claro de luna_. Sin saber si la culpa era de la música, o del joven, o de la luna, o del tiempo que llevaba en Villete, Bella sintió que sus visiones del Paraíso comenzaban a importunarla otra vez.

Bella se detuvo frente a la puerta a esperar a que pudiera entrar. Su atracción por aquel chico era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, pero tenía que contenerse. Pediría consejo a Esme, la única persona con quien compartía sus secretos. Con seguridad ella le diría que lo que estaba queriendo sentir —amor— era peligroso e inútil en un caso como aquél. Esme le pediría a Bella que se dejara de tonterías y volviera a ser una esquizofrénica normal (y después reiría abiertamente porque la frase no tenía mucho sentido).

— Espera aquí Bella. Esme te atenderá en un momento

Comento la mujer. Pero Bella ya no la escuchaba. Estaba mirando a las montañas, allá afuera, y se preguntaba qué le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué tenía ganas de salir de allí, donde había encontrado la paz que tanto buscaba? Empezó a agitarse, andando de un lado al otro, esperando que Esme abriera la puerta y pudiesen hablar, pero ella parecía no tener ningún apuro.

Sabía cómo escaparse de Villete. Por eficaces que pudieran parecer los sistemas de seguridad, tenían fallos, por la sencilla razón de que, una vez dentro, las personas tenían muy pocas ganas de volver a salir Había un muro, del lado oeste, que podía ser escalado sin grandes dificultades, ya que estaba lleno de rajaduras; quien decidiera traspasarlo se encontraría en un campo, y unos minutos después, siguiendo la dirección norte, se hallaría en una carretera. Y con un poco de suerte estaría en el centro de Seattle en una hora.

Bella ya había estado varias veces en aquella carretera, pero siempre había decidido volver porque aún no había recibido la señal para seguir adelante. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes: esta señal había llegado finalmente, bajo la forma de un muchacho de ojos verdes, cabellos de un extraño color cobrizo y el aspecto asustado de quien cree que sabe lo que quiere.

Bella pensó en ir directamente hacia el muro, salir de allí y nunca más regresar. Pero el chico dormía y ella tenía, por lo menos, que despedirse de el.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí esta loca? —preguntó el paciente dentro de la oficina de Esme luego de Bella no haya soportado mas la espera y se haya precipitado a la puerta.

—Déjela —dijo Esme—. Siéntate un segundo Bella en seguida estaré contigo.

Ambos empezaron a conversar sobre la conferencia del día anterior La cuestión era si la meditación sufí podría, realmente, transformar el mundo. Se aventuraron teorías, sugerencias, enfoques, ideas contrarias, críticas al conferenciante y fórmulas para mejorar lo que ya había sido probado durante tantos siglos.

Bella estaba harta de aquel tipo de discusiones. Quienes intervenían en esos debates habían sido internados en un manicomio, permanecían allí y pretendían salvar el mundo, conscientes de que no corrían riesgo alguno; sabían que en el mundo exterior no se les tomaría en serio, aunque sus ideas fuesen razonables y sensatas. Cada uno de ellos solía formular una teoría especial acerca de cualquier tema y creía que su verdad era la única que importaba; hablaban durante días, noches, semanas, meses, años, sin reconocer jamás la única realidad que anida detrás de una idea: buena o mala, sólo existe cuando alguien intenta ponerla en práctica.

¿Qué era la meditación sufí? ¿Qué era Dios? ¿Qué era la salvación, si es que el mundo necesitaba ser salvado? Nada. Si todos allí —y también los de afuera— viviesen sus vidas y dejasen que los demás hiciesen lo mismo, Dios estaría en cada instante, en cada grano de mostaza, en el pedazo de nube que se forma y se deshace en el instante siguiente. Dios estaba allí, y aún así las personas pensaban que era necesario continuar buscando porque parecía demasiado simple aceptar que la vida era un acto de fe.

Recordó el ejercicio tan sencillo, tan simple que había oído enseñar al maestro sufí mientras esperaba que Edward volviese a tocar el piano: mirar una rosa. ¿Se necesitaba algo más?

Aún así, después de la experiencia de la meditación profunda, después de haber llegado tan cerca de las visiones del Paraíso, allí estaba aquella gente discutiendo, argumentando, criticando y estableciendo teorías.

Cruzó sus ojos con los de Esme. Ella la evitó, pero Bella estaba decidida a terminar de una vez con aquella situación; se acercó a ella y la cogió por el brazo.

— ¿Qué ocurre , Bella?.

Ella podía decir «La necesito». Pero no quería hacerlo delante de aquel hombre, que se sorprendería por el tono firme de su voz. Por eso prefirió arrodillarse e implorar con los ojos.

El hombre se rio.

—Te has transformado en una santa para ella, Esme —comentó.

Pero los años de silencio de Bella le habían enseñado a hablar con los ojos; era capaz de concentrar toda su energía en ellos. De la misma manera que tenía la absoluta certeza de que Edward había percibido su ternura y su amor, sabía que Esme entendería su desesperación, porque ella la estaba necesitando mucho.

Durante unos instantes, Esme se mostró dudosa. Finalmente se levantó y la tomó de la mano.

—Vamos a dar un paseo — dijo —. Estás nerviosa. Lo siento Señor Wilson hablaremos mas tarde.

Las dos salieron al jardín. En cuanto estuvieron a suficiente distancia de los demás pacientes, seguras de que nadie las podía escuchar, Bella rompió el silencio.

—He permanecido aquí en Villete durante años —declaró—. Dejé de hablar, deje de comer, pero las visiones del Paraíso han permanecido.

—Lo sé —respondió Esme—. Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces. También sé lo que quieres decirme: ha llegado la hora de salir.

Bella miró al cielo; ¿sentiría ella lo mismo?

Esme había estado internada en Villete durante los primeros años en los que Bella permaneció aquí. Su marido la maltrataba y el día que perdió a su bebe fue el mismo día en que dijo "Basta". Había ido a Villete en busca de protección y había sido internada por un año hasta que había comenzado a trabajar allí como consejera. Un tiempo mas tarde se caso con el doctor Cullen y era la mujer mas feliz del mundo junto a el.

Bella se había preguntado porque seguía allí. Si algún día ella saliese de ese lugar estaba segura de que no volvería jamás. Quizás había llegado el momento de decir "Basta" una vez más.

—Es por causa del chico —continuó Esme—.Aquí dentro ya hemos visto morir a mucha gente, siempre en el momento en que no lo esperaban y generalmente después de haber renunciado a vivir.

»Pero ésta es la primera vez que pasa con una persona joven, atractiva, saludable, con tantos motivos para vivir.

»Edward es el único interno que no desearía continuar en Villete para siempre. Y esto hace que nos preguntemos: ¿Y nosotras? ¿Qué es lo que buscamos aquí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, yo también me pregunté qué estaba haciendo en este sanatorio. Y me di cuenta de que sería mucho más interesante estar en la plaza, en el mercado que hay frente al teatro, comprando manzanas y discutiendo sobre el tiempo. Es cierto que estaría lidiando con asuntos ya olvidados (cuentas por pagar, dificultades con los vecinos, miradas irónicas de la gente que no me comprende, soledad, protestas por mi nuevo matrimonio). Pero pienso que todo esto forma parte de la vida y el precio de enfrentar estos pequeños problemas es menor que el precio de no reconocerlos como nuestros.

»Estoy pensando en ir hoy a casa de mi ex marido sólo para decirle «gracias». ¿Qué te parece?

—Nada. ¿No debería yo también ir a ver a mi tío y decir lo mismo?

—Tal vez. En el fondo, la culpa de todo lo que sucede en nuestra vida es exclusivamente nuestra. Muchas personas pasaron por las mismas dificultades que nosotros y reaccionaron de manera diferente. Nosotros buscamos lo más fácil: una realidad aparte.

Bella sabía que Esme tenía razón.

—Tengo ganas de recomenzar mi vida, Bella. Cometiendo los errores en que siempre deseé incurrir y nunca me atreví. Enfrentando el dolor que puede volver a surgir, pero cuya presencia sólo me provocará fastidio, porque sé que no voy a morirme, ni siquiera a desmayarme por su causa. Puedo conseguir nuevos amigos y enseñarles a ser locos para que sean sabios. Les diré que no sigan el manual de la buena conducta sino que descubran sus propias vidas, deseos, aventuras y ¡que vivan! Citaré el Eclesiastés a los católicos, el Corán a los islámicos, la Torá a los judíos, los textos de Aristóteles a los ateos. Puedo servirme de mi experiencia para dar conferencias sobre hombres y mujeres que conocieron la verdad de esta existencia y cuyos escritos pueden resumirse en una única palabra: «Vivan.» Si vives, Dios vivirá contigo. Si rehúsas correr sus riesgos, Él retornará al distante Cielo y se convertirá tan sólo en un tema de especulación filosófica.

»Todos sabemos eso. Pero nadie da el primer paso, quizás por miedo a ser llamado loco. Y, por lo menos, este miedo nosotras ya no lo tenemos, Bella. Ya pasamos por Villete.

—Tan sólo no podremos ser candidatas a la presidencia de la república. La oposición investigaría muy a fondo nuestro pasado.

Esme se rió y estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Me he cansado de esta vida. No sé si conseguiré superar mi miedo, pero estoy harta de este jardín, de Villete y de fingir.

—Entonces, si yo lo hago, ¿lo hará usted también?

—No lo harás.

—Pues casi lo hice hace unos pocos minutos.

—No sé. Me cansa todo esto, pero ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Cuando entré aquí, con diagnóstico de esquizofrenia, usted pasó días, meses, prestándome atención y tratándome como a un ser humano. Yo también me estaba acostumbrando a la vida que había decidido llevar con la otra realidad que inventé, pero usted no me dejó. Entonces la odié, pero hoy la quiero. Por eso quiero que salga de Villete, Esme, como yo salí de mi mundo aparte.

Esme se alejó sin responder.

* * *

_CAPITULO 7: Hola! Bueno que les pareció? Se lo esperaban? Probablemente aquellas que leyeron Veronika decide morir si. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo tal y como prometí... dos capitulo en un día! Gracias a __**Vicky, Mar y Sol**__ mis mejores amigas que me dejaron un hermoso comentario en el capitulo 5! Las amo chicas!! Y también a __**Sol... ()**_ que ha comentado a cerca del capitulo anterior! _Sin más que decir…_

_¿Review?_

_Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!_


	9. Salir

**The Well of the Madness**

_Sólo los cuerdos aman con locura._

_José Narosky._

CAPITULO 8: Salir

Cuando encendió la luz, el doctor Cullen se sorprendió al ver al chico sentado en la sala de espera de su consultorio.

—Aún es muy temprano y tengo el día muy ocupado.

—Sé que es temprano —dijo el—. Y aún no ha empezado el día. Pero necesito hablar un poco, sólo un poco. Necesito ayuda.

Tenía ojeras, su piel carecía de brillo, síntomas típicos de quien ha pasado la noche en vela o casi. El doctor Cullen resolvió dejarlo entrar.

Le pidió que se sentase, encendió la luz del consultorio y abrió las cortinas. Iba a amanecer en menos de una hora y pronto podría ahorrar electricidad; los accionistas vigilaban mucho los gastos, por insignificantes que fueran.

Dio una rápida mirada a su agenda; Jasper Whitlock ya había recibido su última dosis de tratamiento y había reaccionado bien, o más exactamente, había conseguido sobrevivir a ese tratamiento inhumano. Menos mal que, en aquel caso específico, el doctor Cullen había exigido que el Consejo del hospital firmase una declaración en virtud de la cual se responsabilizaba de los resultados.

Pasó a examinar los informes. Dos o tres pacientes habían actuado de manera agresiva durante la noche (según relato de los enfermeros), entre ellos Rosalie, que había vuelto a la enfermería a las cuatro de la madrugada y se había negado a tomar sus pastillas para dormir. El doctor Cullen tenía que tomar alguna medida; por más liberal que Villete fuese internamente, era preciso mantener las apariencias de una institución conservadora y severa.

—Tengo que solicitarle algo muy importante —le dijo el chico.

Pero el doctor Cullen no le prestó atención. Con un estetoscopio comenzó a auscultar sus pulmones y su corazón. Probó sus reflejos y examinó el fondo de su retina con una pequeña linterna portátil. Detectó que el tenía apenas rastros de envenenamiento a causa del vitriolo o la amargura, como todos preferían llamarlo.

Después cogió el teléfono y pidió a la enfermera que le trajera una medicina de compleja denominación.

—Parece que a usted no se le aplicó la inyección anoche —le dijo.

—Pero me siento mejor.

—Se puede apreciar en su cara: ojeras, cansancio, falta de reflejos inmediatos. Si usted quiere aprovechar el poco tiempo de vida que le queda, por favor, haga lo que yo le mando.

—Justamente por eso estoy aquí. Quiero aprovechar el poco tiempo que me resta, pero a mi manera. ¿Cuánto me queda?

El doctor Cullen lo miró por encima de sus gafas.

—Usted está en condiciones de responderme —insistió el—. Ya no tengo miedo, ni indiferencia, ni nada parecido. Tengo ganas de vivir, pero sé que eso no basta, y estoy resignada con mi destino.

— ¿Entonces qué quiere?

La enfermera entró con la inyección en la mano.

El doctor Cullen hizo una señal con la cabeza y el levantó delicadamente la manga del suéter de Edward.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? —repitió Edward mientras la enfermera le aplicaba la inyección.

—Veinticuatro horas. Quizás menos.

El bajó los ojos y se mordió los labios. Pero mantuvo el control.

—Quiero pedirle dos favores. El primero, que me dé un remedio, una inyección, sea lo que sea, pero que me mantenga despierto hasta entonces para aprovechar cada minuto que me queda de vida. Tengo mucho sueño, pero no quiero dormir, tengo mucho que hacer, cosas que siempre dejé para el futuro, cuando pensaba que la vida era eterna. Cosas por las cuales perdí el interés cuando empecé a pensar que la vida no valía la pena.

—¿Y su segunda petición?

—Salir de aquí y morir afuera. Tengo que subir a "La Aguja del Espacio" **(N/A: Uno de las atracciones mas importantes del parque de diversiones en el centro de Seattle)**, que siempre estuvo allí y yo nunca tuve la curiosidad de verlo de cerca.

»Quiero ir a la playa. Quiero ver el mar y sentir la arena. Quiero comerme un taco enorme en mi puesto favorito de tacos. Quiero ir a un pub y pedirme una Guinness **(N/A: marca de cerveza)**. Nunca he hecho eso.

»En fin, doctor Cullen, tengo que sentir la lluvia en mi rostro, sonreír a todos, aceptar todos los cafés que me inviten. Tengo que besar a mi madre, decirle que la quiero, llorar en su pecho, sin vergüenza de mostrar mis sentimientos, porque siempre los tuve, pero los escondía.

»Quizás entre en la iglesia, mire aquellas imágenes que nunca me dijeron nada y terminen diciéndome algo. Ir a bailar, bailaré la noche entera hasta caer exhausto. Quiero entregarme a la ciudad, a la vida y, finalmente, a la muerte.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio cuando Edward acabó de hablar. Médico y paciente se miraban a los ojos, absortos, tal vez abstraídos pensando en las muchas posibilidades que unas simples veinticuatro horas podían ofrecer.

—Puedo prescribirle algunos medicamentos estimulantes, pero no se lo aconsejo —dijo finalmente el doctor Cullen—. Le alejarán el sueño, pero también le quitarán la paz que usted necesita para vivir lo que me ha reseñado.

Edward empezó a sentirse mal; siempre que le daban aquella inyección, algo malo sucedía en su cuerpo.

—Se está poniendo pálido. Quizás sea mejor que se tumbe en la cama; ya volveremos a hablar sobre esto mañana.

El sintió otra vez ganas de llorar, pero logró reprimirlas.

—No habrá mañana, usted lo sabe bien. Estoy cansado, doctor Cullen, muy cansado. Por eso le pedí las pastillas. Pasé la noche prácticamente en vela. Podía haberse tratado de un nuevo ataque histérico de miedo, como sucedió ayer, pero ¿de qué serviría? Si aún tengo veinticuatro horas de vida y hay tantas cosas ante mí, decidí que era preferible sobreponerme a la desesperación.

»Por favor, doctor Cullen, déjeme vivir el poco tiempo que me queda, porque ambos sabemos que mañana puede ser tarde.

—Vaya a dormir ahora —insistió el médico— y vuelva aquí al mediodía. Volveremos a hablar.

Edward vio que no había salida.

—Voy a dormir y volveré. ¿Pero puede dedicarme aun algunos minutos?

—Muy pocos. Estoy muy ocupado hoy.

—doctor Cullen, hay… Anoche supe que tenía que vivir. Hay tantas cosas sobre mi mismo que no conozco.

—El deseo contradice al miedo. Hoy en día, muchas personas reemplazan sus emociones por el miedo. Cuando todos sueñan y solo unos pocos realizan, el mundo entero se siente cobarde.

—¿Aunque estos pocos tengan la razón?

—Particularmente en ese caso.

"Por favor, vaya a descansar un poco porque tengo otros pacientes que atender. Si usted colabora, veré lo que puedo hacer respecto a su segunda petición.

El chico salió. Su próximo paciente era Jasper, que debería recibir el alta, pero el doctor Cullen le pidió que esperase un poco; tenía que tomar unas notas sobre la conversación que acababa de sostener con Edward.

«No voy a cambiar el mundo —se dijo, resignado, el médico, un vez termino sus notas e indicó a la enfermera que dejase entrar a el ex depresivo—. Pero, por lo menos, en mi tesis puedo decir lo que pienso.»

…

Luego de la charla con Esme, Bella, se unió a los otros enfermos en el refectorio, comió lo que le sirvieron y salió para el obligado paseo por el jardín. Durante el «baño de sol» (aunque aquel día la temperatura bajaba de cero) vio que Edward salía del consultorio del doctor Cullen.

Ella lo siguió hasta el edificio de las habitaciones de los hombres, donde un enfermero le interceptó el paso. Bella se detuvo frente al enfermero. Su atracción por aquel chico era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, pero tenía que contenerse.

Además, el tenía el aspecto de alguien que desea estar solo. No necesitaba decirle nada, pues Bella conocía lo suficientemente bien la soledad como para saber respetarla.

Un nuevo interno se acercó a Bella; aún no debía de conocer a nadie.

«Dios castigó a la humanidad —decía—. Y la castigó con la peste. Sin embargo, yo Lo he visto en mis sueños, y me ha pedido que viniese a salvar al país.»

Bella comenzó a alejarse mientras el hombre gritaba: «¡Te crees que estoy loco! ¡Pues lee los Evangelios! ¡Dios envió a Su Hijo, y Su Hijo regresa por segunda vez!»

…

En la pequeña —y nunca frecuentada— biblioteca de Villete, Bella no encontró el Corán, ni obras de Aristóteles ni de otros filósofos mencionados por Esme. Pero allí estaba el texto de un poeta:

_Por eso me dije a mí mismo: «la suerte_

_Del insensato será también la mía»._

_Ve, come tu pan con alegría_

_Y bebe a gusto tu vino_

_Porque Dios ya aceptó tus obras._

_Que tus vestiduras permanezcan siempre blancas_

_Y nunca falte perfume en tu cabeza._

_Disfruta la vida con la mujer amada_

_En todos tus días de vanidad_

_Que Dios te concedió bajo el sol._

_Porque ésta es tu porción de vida_

_Y en tu fatigoso trabajo bajo el sol_

_Sigue los caminos de tu corazón_

_Y el deseo de tus ojos_

_Sabiendo que Dios te pedirá cuentas._

—Dios pedirá cuentas al final —dijo Bella en voz alta—. Y yo diré: «Durante una época de mi vida permanecí mirando al viento y me olvidé de sembrar; no disfruté mis días, ni siquiera bebí el vino que me era ofrecido. Pero un día me juzgué preparado y volví a mi trabajo. Relaté a los hombres mis visiones del Paraíso, como el Bosco, Van Gogh, Wagner, Beethoven, Einstein y otros locos lo habían hecho antes que yo.» Él dirá que yo me fui del psiquiátrico para no ver morir a un chico, pero el estará allí en el cielo e intercederá por mí.

—Bella, te estaba buscando. Es hora de tu tratamiento. Vamos. — dijo la enfermera tomando la mano de la chica. Bella se soltó una vez de su agarre pero la enfermera no parecía entender las indirectas por lo que tomo su mano una vez mas.

Durante la caminata por los largos pasillos del Villete Bella ingenio diferentes maneras de escapar de ese lugar. Pero las desecho todas en cuanto recordó que nada podía hacer hasta que el tratamiento terminara. Además de que esas pastillas la hacían dormir casi todo el día. Había solo una forma de salir de allí. Y ella sabía lo que tenia que hacer.

—Quiero salir de Villete ahora —dijo Bella en un tono de voz más alto de lo normal —. Tengo que hacer.

— ¡¿Estas hablando?! — pregunto la enfermera.

— Quiero irme.

En cuanto salió del shock la enfermera apretó un timbre y al poco tiempo aparecieron dos enfermeros.

—Hola Bella. ¿Todo bien? — pregunto dulcemente uno de los hombres.

—Quiero salir —repitió Bella, agitada —. Estoy bien, déjenme hablar con el doctor Cullen.

— ¡Caramba, si que aprendiste a hablar rápido!

—Quiero irme — repitió.

Pero los dos hombres ya la habían agarrado, uno por cada brazo. Bella intentaba soltarse de ellos, aún sabiendo que era inútil.

—Estás teniendo una crisis, tranquilízate —dijo uno de ellos—. Nos ocuparemos de eso.

Bella comenzó a debatirse.

— ¡Suéltenme! —gritaba—. ¡Déjenme hablar por lo menos un minuto!

El trayecto hacia la enfermería atravesaba la sala de estar, y todos los otros internos estaban allí reunidos. Bella se resistía y el ambiente empezó a soliviantarse.

— ¡Déjenla libre, es una loca!

Algunos reían, otros golpeaban con las manos las mesas y las sillas.

— ¡Esto es un manicomio! ¡Nadie está obligado a comportarse como ustedes!

Uno de los hombres susurró al otro:

—Tenemos que amedrentarlos, o dentro de poco la situación será incontrolable.

—Sólo hay una manera.

—Al doctor Cullen no le gustará.

—Peor será ver a esta banda de maníacos destrozando su preciado sanatorio.

….

Edward se despertó sobresaltado, bañado en un sudor frío. El ruido exterior era muy fuerte y el necesitaba silencio para continuar durmiendo. Pero el escándalo proseguía.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la sala de estar, a tiempo de ver cómo Bella era arrastrada mientras otros enfermeros llegaban corriendo con una jeringa en la mano.

— ¡Qué es lo que están haciendo! —gritó.

— ¡Edward!

¡La esquizofrénica lo había interpelado! ¡Había pronunciado su nombre! Con una mezcla de vergüenza y sorpresa, el joven intentó acercarse, pero uno de los enfermeros se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¡Yo no estoy aquí por ser un loco! ¡Ustedes no pueden tratarme así!

Consiguió empujar al enfermero mientras los otros internos gritaban y armaban una algazara que lo asustó. ¿Sería conveniente llamar al doctor Cullen y después irse en seguida?

— ¡Edward!

Ella había vuelto a pronunciar su nombre. En un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Bella consiguió librarse de los dos hombres. Y se tiro a sus labios con necesidad. Ella sabía lo que iban a hacer. Y sabia que luego probablemente ni siquiera recuerde quien era por unos momentos. Este era el momento de hacerlo. No supo porque lo había besado. Por haberle dado la valentía de hablar después de tantos años o por la manera en como tocaba el piano o por la manera en que ella se sentía mejor persona por el solo hecho de su presencia. Pero lo hizo. Y no se arrepintió de ellos ni siquiera cuando tuvo que separarse de sus labios por fin debido a la necesidad de aire. Pero en vez de salir corriendo de la vergüenza se quedó de pie, inmóvil, tal como había permanecido la noche anterior. Como por arte de magia, los presentes se quedaron inmóviles, aguardando el siguiente movimiento.

Uno de los enfermeros volvió a aproximarse, pero Bella lo miró, usando de nuevo toda su energía.

—Voy con ustedes. Ya sé adónde me están llevando, y sé también que quieren que todos lo sepan. Esperen sólo un minuto.

El enfermero decidió que valía la pena correr el riesgo; al fin y al cabo, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad.

—Yo creo que tú... creo que tú eres importante para mí —dijo Bella a Edward.

—No puede ser, tú no puedes hablar, no vives en este mundo, no sabes siquiera mi nombre. No estuviste conmigo anoche.

—Estuve.

El le tomó la mano. Los locos gritaban, aplaudían y decían cosas obscenas.

— ¿Adónde te llevan?

—Para un tratamiento.

—Voy contigo.

—No vale la pena. Te asustarás, aunque yo te asegure que no duele, que no se siente nada. Es mucho mejor que los calmantes porque la lucidez se recupera antes.

Edward no sabía de qué le estaba hablando. Se arrepintió de haberse comportado de la manera en que lo hizo la noche anterior. Tenía ganas de escaparse lo más pronto posible y esconder su vergüenza, no volver a ver nunca más a aquella mujer que había presenciado una clara declaración de amor de parte de un y, a pesar de eso, continuaba tratándolo con ternura.

Pero de nuevo recordó las palabras de Rosalie: no tenía por qué dar explicaciones a nadie de su vida, ni siquiera a aquella muchacha que se encontraba frente a el.

—Voy contigo.

Los enfermeros consideraron que quizás fuera mejor así: la esquizofrénica ya no necesitaba ser reducida, los acompañaba por su propia voluntad.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Bella se acostó voluntariamente en la cama. Ya había dos hombres más esperando, con una extraña máquina y una bolsa con tiras de tela.

Bella se dirigió a Edward y le pidió que se sentase en la cama a su lado.

—En algunos minutos esto se sabrá por todo Villete. Y todos se calmarán, porque hasta la más furiosa de las locuras carga su dosis de miedo. Sólo quien ha pasado por esto sabe que no es tan terrible como parece.

Los enfermeros escucharon lo que decía y no lo podían creer. Debía de doler mucho, pero nadie sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de un loco. Lo único sensato que había dicho la chica era acerca del miedo: la historia correría por Villete y la calma volvería instantáneamente.

—Te has acostado antes de tiempo —dijo uno de ellos.

Bella se levantó y ellos extendieron una especie de manta de goma.

—Ahora sí puedes acostarte.

Ella obedeció. Estaba tranquila, como si todo aquello no pasara de ser mera rutina.

Los enfermeros ataron algunas tiras de tela en torno al cuerpo de Bella y colocaron una goma en su boca.

—Es para que no se muerda involuntariamente la lengua —explicó a Edward uno de los hombres, satisfecho de proporcionar a la par una advertencia y una información técnica.

Colocaron la extraña máquina (no mucho mayor que una caja de zapatos, con algunos botones y tres visores como punteros) en una silla al lado de la cama. Dos cables salían de su parte superior y terminaban en algo parecido a unos auriculares.

Uno de los enfermeros colocó los auriculares en las sienes de Bella. El otro pareció regular el mecanismo girando algunos botones, ora hacia la derecha, ora hacia la izquierda. Aunque no podía hablar por causa de la goma en la boca, Bella mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de Edward y parecía decirle: «No te preocupes; no te asustes.»

—Está regulado para 130 voltios en 0,30 segundos —informó el enfermero que se ocupaba de la máquina—. Allá va.

Apretó un botón y la máquina emitió un zumbido. En ese mismo momento, los ojos de Bella se pusieron vidriosos y su cuerpo se retorció en la cama con tal furia que de no haber sido por las tiras de tela que la sujetaban se habría partido la columna.

— ¡Que demonios hicieron! ¡Paren eso! —gritó Edward.

—Ya lo paramos —respondió el enfermero, retirando los auriculares de la cabeza de Bella.

Aún así, el cuerpo continuaba retorciéndose y la cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro con tal violencia que uno de los hombres decidió sujetarla. El otro guardó la máquina en una bolsa y se sentó a fumar un cigarrillo.

La escena duró algunos minutos. Cuando el cuerpo parecía volver a la normalidad, se reanudaban los espasmos, mientras uno de los enfermeros redoblaba su fuerza para mantener firme la cabeza de Bella. Poco a poco las contracciones fueron disminuyendo hasta que cesaron por completo. Bella mantenía los ojos abiertos y uno de los hombres los cerró, como se hace con los muertos.

Después retiró la goma de la boca de la muchacha, la desató y guardó las tiras de tela en la bolsa donde había dejado la máquina.

—El efecto del electroshock dura una hora —informó al chico, que se había calmado y parecía hipnotizada con lo que estaba viendo—. Todo ha ido bien, pronto volverá a estar normal y, además, más calmada.

….

En cuanto fue alcanzada por la descarga eléctrica, Bella sintió lo que ya antes había experimentado: la visión normal iba disminuyendo, como si alguien cerrase una cortina, hasta que todo desaparecía por completo. No había dolor ni sufrimiento, pero ya había presenciado la aplicación de electroshocks a otros internos y sabía lo terrible que podía parecer la escena.

Bella ahora se encontraba en paz. Si momentos antes estaba reconociendo algún tipo de sentimiento nuevo en su corazón, si empezaba a percibir que el amor no era solamente aquello que sus padres le habían dado, el electroshock —o terapia electroconvulsiva (TEC), como preferían llamarlo los especialistas— con seguridad la haría volver a la normalidad.

El principal efecto de la TEC era el olvido de las experiencias recientes. Bella no podía alimentar sueños imposibles. No podía estar mirando hacia un futuro inexistente; sus pensamientos debían permanecer dirigidos hacia su pasado, o iba a terminar queriendo retornar nuevamente a la vida.

* * *

CAPITULO 8: Hola! Bueno no pueden quejarse eh! Estoy subiendo un capitulo nuevo todos los días! Jejej. La verdad es que en febrero quizás me vaya de vacaciones por no-se-cuanto-tiempo y como a esta historia no le quedan muchos capítulos mas (lamentablemente!) he decidido finalizarla antes de irme de vacaciones para que no tengan que esperar por mi quien sabe cuanto tiempo!

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Si llegamos a los _**10 reviews**_ subiré _**otro capitulo**_ inmediatamente! Ustedes dirán… No pido demasiado son solo 2 reviews mas. Y miren que buena que estoy que si llegamos a los _**15 reviews**_ subiré también el _**capitulo 10!!**_ Que dicen…

_¿Review?_

Muchas gracias a _**Nia06**_ que ha agregado la historia a sus alertas!! Muchas gracias en serio espero te este gustando la historia! Y muchas gracias también a _**?????**_ que me ha dejado un hermoso comentario! Muchas gracias! Me hace súper feliz saber que te gusta! Espero este nuevo capitulo también te guste!

Y ahora sin mas que decir por el momento…

_Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!_


	10. Curados

**The Well of the Madness**

_El amor es una deliciosa enfermedad de la que pocos estamos curados._

_Helmuth pacheco_

CAPITULO 9: Curados.

Una hora más tarde, Jasper y Alice entraron en la enfermería casi desierta; sobre la cama yacía la muchacha y, a su lado, estaba sentado un chico.

Cuando se acercó vio que el joven había vuelto a vomitar y que su cabeza estaba inclinada, colgando hacia la derecha.

Alice se dio la vuelta para pedir socorro pero Edward levantó la cabeza.

—No es nada —dijo—. Tuve otro ataque, pero ya pasó.

Alice lo cogió cariñosamente y lo llevó hasta el lavabo.

—Es un lavabo de hombres —comentó el chico.

—No veo ningún hombre por aquí.

Le retiró el suéter inmundo, lo lavó y lo colocó sobre el radiador de la calefacción. Jasper se quitó su propia blusa de lana y se la puso a Edward.

El chico parecía distante, como si nada le interesara ya. Alice lo acompañó de vuelta a la silla donde había estado sentado mientras Jasper los seguía en silencio.

—Bella se despertará dentro de poco. Quizás le cueste recordar lo que pasó, pero la memoria le retornará rápidamente. No te asustes si no te reconoce en los primeros momentos. — dijo Alice

—No me quedaré —respondió Edward—, porque tampoco me reconozco a mí mismo.

Luego de un rápido intercambio de miradas entre la pareja, Jasper acerco unas sillas y ambos se sentaron a su lado. Pese a que Jasper ya tenia permiso para irse había estado en Villete tanto tiempo que no le costaba nada permanecer algunos minutos más con su amigo.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? Aquel día yo te conté una historia para intentar explicarte que el mundo es exactamente de la manera como lo vemos. Todos creían que el rey estaba loco porque él quería imponer un orden que ya no existía en la mente de sus súbditos.

»Sin embargo, hay cosas en la vida que, no importa del lado que las veamos, continúan siendo siempre las mismas, y valen para todo el mundo. Como el amor, por ejemplo.

Jasper notó que los ojos de Edward habían cambiado y resolvió proseguir.

—Yo diría que, si a alguien le queda muy poco tiempo de vida, y decide pasar ese escaso tiempo que le resta junto a un lecho, velando a una mujer dormida, hay algo de amor. Diría más: si durante ese tiempo esta persona sufrió un ataque cardíaco y permaneció en silencio, sólo para no tener que alejarse de esa mujer, es porque ese amor puede acrecentarse notablemente.

—También podría ser desesperación —dijo Edward—. Una tentativa de probar que, al fin y al cabo, no hay motivos para continuar luchando bajo el sol. No puedo estar enamorado de una mujer que vive en otro mundo. — dijo aunque sonaba mas como si quisiese converse a si mismo de aquello.

—Todos nosotros vivimos en nuestro propio mundo. Pero si tú miras hacia el cielo estrellado, verás que todos estos mundos diferentes se combinan, formando constelaciones, sistemas solares, galaxias. — dijo Alice.

Edward se levantó y fue hasta la cabecera de Bella. Cariñosamente pasó las manos por sus cabellos. Estaba contento porque tenía a alguien con quien hablar.

—Hace muchos años, cuando yo era un niño y mi madre me obligaba a aprender a tocar el piano, me decía a mí mismo que sólo sería capaz de tocarlo bien cuando estuviera enamorado. Anoche, por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que las notas salían de mis dedos como si yo no tuviese ningún control sobre lo que estaba ejecutando.

»Una fuerza me guiaba, interpretaba melodías y acordes que nunca me juzgué capaz de tocar Yo me había entregado al piano porque había acabado de entregarme a esta mujer sin que ella dijera si quiera una palabra. Ayer yo no era yo mismo y, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, creo que fui yo mismo.

Edward movió la cabeza.

—Nada de lo que estoy diciendo tiene sentido.

Alice recordó la visión que había tenido desde que Edward había ingresado a Villete. Quiso contárselo, pero tuvo miedo de confundirlo más aún.

—Antes de que repitas que vas a morir, quiero que sepas algo: hay gente que pasa la vida entera procurando vivir un momento como el que tú tuviste anoche, y no lo consigue. Por eso, si tienes que morir ahora, hazlo con el corazón lleno de amor.

Alice se levanto seguida por Jasper.

—No tienes nada que perder Mucha gente no se permite amar precisamente por este motivo; porque hay muchas cosas, mucho futuro y mucho pasado en juego. En tu caso existe únicamente el presente.

Jasper se acercó a Edward y le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de despedida.

—Si me quedo más tiempo en este lugar, terminaré desistiendo de marcharme. Estoy curado de mi depresión, pero descubrí dentro de mí otros tipos de locura. Quiero asumirlos y empezar a ver la vida con mis propios ojos.

»En el momento de ingresar aquí, padecía una fuerte depresión. Hoy soy un hombre loco, y estoy muy orgulloso de ello. Allá afuera me comportaré exactamente como los demás: haré las compras en el supermercado, conversaré sobre trivialidades con mis amigos, perderé algún tiempo importante delante de la televisión. Pero sé que mi alma estará libre, y puedo soñar y conversar con otros mundos que, antes de entrar aquí, ni soñaba que existiesen.

»Me permitiré hacer algunas tonterías sólo para que la gente comente: ¡claro, ha salido de Villete! Pero sé que mi alma estará completa porque mi vida tiene un sentido. — Dijo mirando levemente a Alice mientras esta le sonreía — Podré mirar una puesta de sol y creer que Dios está detrás de ella. Cuando alguien me moleste mucho, le diré alguna barbaridad, y no me importará lo que piensen puesto que todos dirán: « ¡El salió de Villete! »

»Algún día tendré el valor suficiente para hacerlo y le pediré matrimonio a esta mujer — dijo abrazando a su compañera por la cintura — Pasaré por una tienda de productos importados, compraré los mejores vinos que mi dinero pueda comprar y haré que mi esposa beba conmigo, porque quiero reír con ella, a quien tanto amo.

»Ella me dirá, riendo: «¡Estás loco!», y yo le responderé: «¡Claro, estuve en Villete, y la locura me liberó! Ahora, mi adorada esposa, tienes que pedir vacaciones todos los años porque pienso llevarte a conocer algunas montañas peligrosas, porque necesito correr el riesgo de estar vivo. »

»La gente dirá: « ¡El salió de Villete y está contagiando su locura a todos! » Y la gente tiene razón y dará gracias a Dios porque nuestro matrimonio está comenzando ahora y somos locos, como lo son los que inventaron el amor.

Alice lo beso y la sonrisa en el rostro de Jasper se extendió.

— Como harás para sobrevivir allá afuera sin ella Romeo

— ¿Quien dijo que estaría sin ella?

Y ambos se fueron riendo, besándose y tarareando una melodía que Edward nunca había escuchado.

— Oh por cierto — dijo Alice desde la puerta — A las 20hs en _La Bella Italia_.

Dijo y ambos salieron rápidamente antes de que Edward preguntara que es lo que había querido decir con aquello.

…

El día estaba siendo agotador, pero muy gratificante. El doctor Cullen procuraba mantener la flema y la indiferencia propias de un científico, pero apenas conseguía controlar su entusiasmo: los tests para la cura del envenenamiento por vitriolo estaban dando resultados sorprendentes.

—Usted no tiene entrevista concertada para hoy —le dijo a Rosalie, que había entrado sin llamar a la puerta.

—No lo entretendré mucho. En verdad lo que quiero saber es si puedo irme de aquí.

—Usted sale cuando quiere y vuelve porque así lo desea, y porque sus padres aún tienen dinero para mantenerla en un lugar caro como éste. Tal vez usted debiera preguntarme: «¿Estoy curada?» Y mi respuesta es otra pregunta: «¿Curada de qué?» Usted dirá: «Curada de mi miedo, del síndrome de pánico.» Y yo le responderé: «Bien, Rosalie, hace tres años que usted ya no sufre de eso. »

—Entonces estoy curada.

—Claro que no. Su enfermedad no es ésa. En la tesis que estoy escribiendo para presentar ante la Academia de Ciencias —el doctor Cullen no quería entrar en detalles sobre el vitriolo— procuro estudiar el comportamiento humano llamado «normal». Muchos médicos antes que yo ya hicieron ese estudio, llegando a la conclusión de que la normalidad es apenas una cuestión de consenso; o sea, si mucha gente piensa que una cosa está bien, es correcta, entonces esa cosa pasa a estar bien y ser correcta.

»Existen muchas cosas que son gobernadas por el sentido común humano: colocar los botones en la parte de delante de una camisa es una cuestión lógica, ya que sería muy difícil abotonarlos al lado, e imposible si estuviesen detrás.

»Otras cosas, sin embargo, se van imponiendo porque cada vez más gente piensa que tienen que ser así. Le daré dos ejemplos: ¿usted ya se preguntó por qué las letras de un teclado de máquina de escribir están colocadas en ese orden

—Nunca me lo pregunté.

—Llamemos QWERTY a ese teclado, ya que las letras de la primera línea están dispuestas así. Yo me pregunté el porqué de eso, y encontré la respuesta: la primera máquina fue inventada por Christopher Scholes, en 1873, con el fin de mejorar la caligrafía. Pero presentaba un problema: si la persona tecleaba con mucha velocidad, los tipos se entrechocaban y trababan la máquina. Entonces Scholes diseñó el teclado QWERTY, que obligaba a los usuarios a escribir con mayor lentitud.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Pero es verdad. Sucede que la Remington, que en aquella época fabricaba máquinas de coser, implantó el teclado QWERTY en sus primeras máquinas de escribir. Lo que significa que más personas fueron obligadas a aprender ese sistema, y más compañías pasaron a fabricar estos teclados, hasta que se convirtió en el único modelo existente. Repito: el teclado de las máquinas y de los ordenadores fue diseñado para que se mecanografiase más lentamente, y no más rápido, ¿comprende? Intente cambiar las letras de lugar y no encontrará un comprador para su producto.

La primera vez que vio un teclado Rosalie se había preguntado por qué no estarían las letras en orden alfabético, pero nunca más se había vuelto a formular la pregunta pues pensó que aquél sería el mejor diseño para que las personas mecanografiasen más rápido.

—¿Conoce usted Florencia? —preguntó el doctor Cullen.

—No.

—Debería conocerla; es un lugar muy hermoso y allí está mi segundo ejemplo. En la catedral de Florencia hay un reloj bellísimo, diseñado por Paolo Uccello en 1443. Sucede que este reloj tiene una curiosidad: aunque marque las horas, como todos los otros, las agujas se mueven en sentido contrario al que estamos acostumbrados.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi enfermedad?

—Ya llegaremos. Paolo Uccello, al crear este reloj, no estaba intentando ser original; en verdad en aquel momento había varios relojes así, y otros con las agujas avanzando en el sentido que hoy conocemos. Por alguna razón desconocida, tal vez porque el Duque tenía un reloj con las agujas andando en el sentido que hoy conocemos como «correcto», éste terminó imponiéndose como único sentido, y el reloj de Uccello pasó a ser una aberración, una locura.

El doctor Cullen hizo una pausa. Pero sabía que Rosalie estaba siguiendo bien su razonamiento.

—Entonces, vayamos a su enfermedad: cada ser humano es único, con sus propias cualidades, instintos, formas de pensar, búsqueda de aventura. Pero la sociedad termina imponiendo una manera colectiva de actuar, y las personas no se detienen para preguntarse por qué es necesario que se comporten así. Se limitan a aceptarlo, como los dactilógrafos aceptaron el hecho de que el QWERTY era el mejor teclado posible. ¿Conoció usted a alguien, en toda su vida, que se haya preguntado por qué las agujas del reloj van en una dirección y no en sentido contrario?

—No.

—Si alguien lo preguntase, probablemente le dirían: ¡usted está loco! Si insistiera en la pregunta, los interpelados intentarían encontrar una razón, pero pronto tratarían de cambiar de tema, porque no hay razón alguna aparte de la que le expliqué.

»Ahora vuelvo a su pregunta. Repítala.

—¿Estoy curada?

—No. Usted es una persona diferente, queriendo ser igual. Y esto, desde mi punto de vista, es considerado una enfermedad grave.

—¿Es grave ser diferente?

—Es grave forzarse a ser igual: provoca neurosis, psicosis, paranoia. Es grave querer ser igual porque eso es forzar a la naturaleza e ir contra las leyes de Dios, que en todos los bosques y selvas del mundo no creó una sola hoja igual a otra. Pero usted considera una locura ser diferente, y por eso escogió Villete para vivir. Porque aquí, como todos son diferentes, usted pasa a ser igual que todo el mundo. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Rosalie hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

—Por no tener el valor de ser diferentes, las personas van contra la naturaleza y el organismo comienza a producir vitriolo, o amargura, como vulgarmente se conoce a ese veneno.

—¿Qué es el vitriolo?

El doctor Cullen se dio cuenta de que se había entusiasmado demasiado y decidió cambiar de tema.

—No importa lo que sea el vitriolo. Lo que quiero decir es lo siguiente: todo indica que usted no está curada.

Rosalie tenía años de experiencia en los tribunales debido a su madre y resolvió ponerlos en práctica allí mismo. La primera táctica era fingir que estaba de acuerdo con el oponente para en seguida enredarlo en otro raciocinio.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Yo vine aquí por un motivo muy concreto, el síndrome del pánico, y terminé quedándome por un motivo muy abstracto: la incapacidad de encarar una vida diferente, sin empleo y sin marido. Concuerdo con usted: yo había perdido la voluntad de empezar una vida nueva, a la cual tendría que acostumbrarme. Y voy más lejos aún: concuerdo que en un manicomio las reglas son más fáciles de sobrellevar que las leyes de un mundo que, como usted dice, hace todo para ser igual.

»Sucede que, anoche, oí a un hombre tocar el piano. El tocó magistralmente, como pocas veces había oído en mi vida. Mientras escuchaba la música, pensaba en todos aquellos que sufrieron para componer aquellas sonatas, preludios y adagios; en la incomprensión que padecieron cuando dieron a conocer sus obras, diferentes, a los que mandaban en el mundo de la música; en la dificultad y humillación de conseguir a alguien que financiase una orquesta; en los silbidos y protestas que pudieron recibir por parte de un público que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas armonías.

»Y, lo que es peor, pensaba: no sólo esos compositores sufrieron sino ese joven que los está interpretando con tanta emoción, porque sabe que va a morir ¿Y yo, no voy a morir también? ¿Dónde he dejado mi alma, para poder tocar la música de mi vida con el mismo entusiasmo?

El doctor Cullen escuchaba en silencio. Al parecer, todo lo que había pensado estaba dando resultado, pero aún era pronto para estar seguro.

—¿Dónde dejé mi alma? —preguntó otra vez Rosalie—. En mi pasado, en aquello que yo quería que fuese mi vida. Dejé mi alma presa en aquel momento en el que había una casa, un marido y un empleo como abogada que siempre soñé pero nunca me atreví a cumplir.

»Mi alma estaba en mi pasado. Pero hoy ha llegado hasta aquí y la siento de nuevo en mi cuerpo, llena de entusiasmo. No sé qué hacer; sé apenas que tardé tres años en entender que la vida me empujaba por un camino diferente, por el que yo no quería ir.

—Me parece que noto algunos síntomas de mejoría —dijo el doctor Cullen.

—Yo no necesitaba pedir permiso para dejar Villete. Me bastaba cruzar el portón y no volver más. Pero tenía que decir todo esto a alguien y se lo estoy diciendo a usted: la próxima muerte de ese chico me ha hecho entender mi vida.

—Pienso que estos síntomas de mejoría se están transformando en una cura milagrosa —repuso riendo el doctor Cullen—. ¿Qué piensa hacer?

—No lo se. Quizás conseguir por fin un lugar donde ejercer como abogada. Hice algunas llamadas… hay una linda oficina jurídica en Manhattan. Nada de clientes de empresas billonarias. Solo necesitados sin un centavo. Hay un restaurante cerca, y podre llevar mi almuerzo al parque.

—No necesita ir tan lejos.

El doctor Cullen sacó un formulario del cajón y lo rellenó cuidadosamente. Después se levantó y acompañó a Rosalie hasta la puerta.

—Vaya con Dios —le dijo.

Regresó a su escritorio y cerró la puerta en seguida. No le gustaba encariñarse con sus pacientes, pero nunca conseguía evitarlo. En Villete extrañarían a Rosalie.

…

Como el doctor Cullen había previsto este día estaba poniéndose interesante. Luego de la charla con Rosalie alguien mas golpeo a su puerta.

—Carlisle necesito hablar contigo… En verdad es mas como una opinión. — dijo Esme quien parecía realmente alterada. —Bella acaba de recibir un shock eléctrico.

—Terapia electroconvulsiva, por favor cariño usa el nombre correcto o va a parecer que somos un grupo de bárbaros. —El doctor Cullen había conseguido disimular su sorpresa, pero después pensaba averiguar quién había decidido aquello—. Y si quieres conocer mi opinión sobre el asunto, debo aclararte que la TEC no se aplica hoy como se hacía antiguamente.

—Pero es peligrosa.

—Antes era muy peligrosa; no se sabía el voltaje exacto ni el lugar adecuado para colocar los electrodos, y mucha gente murió de derrame cerebral durante el tratamiento. Pero las cosas han cambiado: hoy en día la TEC se vuelve a utilizar con mucha mayor precisión técnica y tiene la ventaja de provocar amnesia rápida, evitando la intoxicación química por uso prolongado de medicamentos. Puedes leer algunas revistas psiquiátricas, si así lo deseas, y por favor no confundas la TEC con los shocks eléctricos de los torturadores sudamericanos.

»Listo. La opinión pedida ya está dada. Ahora tengo que volver al trabajo.

—No fue por eso por lo que vine, la verdad. — El doctor Cullen alzo una ceja en señal de confusión — Re cuerdo que tu me decías que los ataques de pánico no son fatales a pesar de que así se sientan.

— "Compasión Positiva" — murmuro el doctor. — Todas esas cosas de los textos comienzan a sonar bastante viejas.

— Tal vez sea hora de que dejes este lugar.

—No seas ridícula, Esme. Yo ayudo a las personas aquí, por si no lo habías notado.

—¿Ayudas a las personas? ¿Cómo Edward?

—Bella se esta beneficiando, ¿no?

—Si, pero para que ella se beneficie, estas torturando a un hombre moribundo devolviéndole las ganas de vivir cuando no le queda mucho tiempo. ¿Todo en nombre de la investigación?

—Bueno, no es una ciencia perfecta. Prácticamente todos necesitan que mienta y diga que si lo es. ¿Cuándo dejaras finalmente esas nociones tediosas del bien y el mal en las que nunca has creído, para comenzar? Mira, si Edward puede ayudar a Bella dándole esa ilusión de que ella lo esta ayudando a través del amor entonces su vida y su muerte no habrán sido insignificantes.

—Por dios, Carlisle. ¿Es el único consuelo que consigues? Como sea… he conseguido un buen trabajo en una guardería. Trabajar con las criaturas más inocentes de este mundo va a hacerme bien, lo presiento. Esta es la dirección. Te esperare en el restaurant que esta en frente. Piénsalo. Quizás sea el momento de dejar todo esto atrás. Y de empezar de nuevo.

Esme le dio un suave beso en la frente y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_CAPITULO 9: Hola! Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí volví con el capitulo numero nueve. Ya saben si quieren otro capitulo hoy tendremos que llegar a los 15 reviews! Jejej. Espero que les guste el capitulo! Esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas interesante… el próximo capitulo va a gustarles... lo presiento! Y mejor ya me callo o terminare contando toda la historia…_

_Ah y agradezcan a **fallen. angel's. doll **__que gracias a ella hemos llegado a los 10 reviews y actualice automaticamente como habia prometido! Muchas gracias a todos los que leen o comentan o leen y comentan y a todos los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos y/o alertas! Mil gracias!_

_Besitos y hasta la proxima!  
_


	11. Huida

**The Well of the Madness**

_Nuestro gran tormento en la vida proviene de que estamos solos y todos nuestros actos y esfuerzos tienden a huir de esa soledad._

_Guy de Maupassant_

CAPITULO 10: Huida

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos, el chico todavía estaba allí con la cabeza metida entre sus manos. En sus primeras sesiones de electroshock pasaba mucho tiempo intentando acordarse de lo que había sucedido; al fin y al cabo, éste era precisamente el efecto terapéutico que se proponía aquel tratamiento: provocar una amnesia parcial de forma que el enfermo olvidase el problema que lo afligía y permitir que se tranquilizara.

Sin embargo, a medida que los electroshocks se le aplicaban con mayor frecuencia, sus efectos ya no duraban tanto tiempo; pronto identificó a el chico.

—Por favor despierta. Por favor despierta y háblame o comenzare a pensar que solo lo imagine. — murmuraba Edward mientras sus cabeza aun no salía de su escondite.

—Claro que no lo imaginaste. No creo que tengas tanta imaginación.

La mirada del chico se poso en esos ojos achocolatados de esa mujer que le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro y Bella supo que esa era su favorita.

—Hablaste de las visiones del paraíso mientras dormías — comento el, mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos.

—¿Visiones del paraíso?

—Si, visiones del paraíso.

Bella lo miró. Quería contarle todo.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, la enfermera entró con una jeringa en la mano.

—Tengo que ponérsela ahora —le dijo a Edward—. Órdenes del doctor Cullen.

—Ya me aplicaron una hoy; no voy a dejarme poner otra —reclamó el—. Tampoco me interesa irme de aquí. No voy a obedecer ninguna orden, ninguna regla, nada que me quieran obligar a hacer.

La enfermera parecía acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones.

—Entonces, sintiéndolo mucho, tendremos que dormirlo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo Bella—. Deja que te ponga la inyección.

Edward levantó la manga del suéter, que Jasper le había dado, y la enfermera se la aplicó.

—Buen chico —comentó—. ¿Por qué no salen de esta enfermería lúgubre y van a pasear un poco por allí afuera?

—Estás avergonzado por lo que pasó anoche —dijo Bella mientras caminaban por el jardín.

—Lo estuve. Ahora estoy orgulloso. Quiero saber acerca de las visiones del Paraíso, porque estuve muy cerca de una de ellas.

—Tengo que mirar más lejos, detrás de los edificios de Villete —dijo ella.

—Hazlo.

Bella miró hacia atrás, no a las paredes de las enfermerías o al jardín donde los internos caminaban en silencio, sino a un lugar a unos kilómetros de Seattle.

…

Era su cumpleaños numero dieciocho y sus padres la habían ido a buscar al aeropuerto. Ella vivía ahora en un pequeño departamento en Jacksonville ya que dentro de muy poco comenzaría la universidad. Y los campus nunca fueron de su agrado.

La universidad de artes de Jacksonville prometía tener todo lo que Bella había soñado en una universidad. El enorme parque, el sol todo los días; a diferencia de su pueblo natal, Forks, donde el sol es un milagro que ocurre solo una vez al año; y mas que todo eso, arte. Estudiaría arte y algún día se convertiría en una famosa artista, o por lo menos eso es con lo que ella había soñado.

Ese día sus padres la habían convencido de volver a Forks ya que querían pasar su cumpleaños los tres juntos. Su familia era pequeña y lo mejor era tenerse los unos a los otros. Nunca le alcanzaría la vida para agradecer el apoyo que sus padres le habían dado de seguir con su sueño de llegar a ser artista.

Una terrible tormenta se extendía por todo Forks ese día, aunque eso no era ninguna novedad. Apenas bajo del avión sus padres corrieron a abrazarla, sobre todo su madre, Renee, que no la soltó de su abrazo hasta que llegaron al auto. Su padre, Charlie, no era del tipo de persona que demostraba sus sentimientos. Pero ella no necesitaba que dijera nada. Ella sabía, por el brillo en sus ojos, que estaba contento de volver a verla.

La patrulla del gran jefe de policía Swan estaba en el estacionamiento y esa se sintió un criminal sentada detrás de vidrio que separa a los pasajeros de delante de los de atrás. Pero estaba acostumbrada. Aunque siempre la había avergonzado un poco llegar a las fiestas en la patrulla de policías. Ahora estaba resignada. Charlie disfrutaba de su trabajo y sus juegos de Póker cuando no había mucho que hacer. Y eso era suficiente.

Su madre no había parado de interrogarla con preguntas desde que había bajado de ese bendito avión. Que si tenia novio; que si era lindo; que si era popular, atlético o solo un chico normal; incluso le había preguntado si estaba tomando precauciones con el chico lo que hizo que Charlie apretara las manos sobre el volante y refunfuñara algo que Bella no llego a escuchar. De todos modos el sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en su rostro.

Bella le conto de cómo Jacob y ella habían comenzado relación aunque seguían siendo los mismos tontos amigos de siempre que hacían pasteles de barro de pequeños. Charlie pareció más calmado. Jacob era el hijo de su mejor amigo, Billy Black, y Bella estaba segura que confiaba en el chico y no lo mataría mientras dormía o algo por el estilo. Aunque sabia que el chico no se salvaría de un discurso de cómo tratar a la hija del jefe Swan, de eso estaba segura.

Bella contemplo como su madre parecía satisfecha, por fin, de las respuestas a todas sus preguntas y volvía a girar su cabeza hacia al frente. Charlie y Renee compartieron una significativa mirada mientras seguro pensaban en lo crecida que estaba su pequeña o algo por estilo.

Hasta que luego algo pasó. Bella no supo exactamente como pero el coche patrullo pareció salirse del camino en cuanto Charlie intento esquivar lo que parecía un alce y se estrellaba contra uno de lo arboles al costado de la ruta. Bella se libero de la parte trasera y pensó en pedir ayuda mientras les rogaba a sus padres que aguantaran y que todo estuviera bien.

Tomo la radio y llamo a la estación de policía. Para cuando estos llegaron descubrieron a los padres de Bella muertos. El choque había sido fatal y se habían incrustado contra el árbol con mucha fuerza debido al resbalón provocado por el agua de lluvia. Quisieron hacerle unas preguntas a la chica pero Bella no hablo. Ni ese día, ni el próximo, ni el próximo.

Billy y Jacob Black habían llegado al otro día del accidente encontrandose con una Bella que era alimentada por intravenosa en el hospital general de Forks ya que no podían lograr que probara bocado. Intentaron hablar con ella, pero como con todos, ella no pronuncio palabra. Los médicos recomendaron al hombre una internación en Villete. Y el dijo que no era su tutor y no podía hacerse cargo de algo como eso.

Su tío, Aro, hermano de su madre se había convertido en su nuevo tutor y había llenado todos los papeles necesarios para la internación de Bella en Villete. Con la herencia de Renee y Charlie, pago todos los tratamientos que hacían falta para la enfermedad de Bella. La cual había sido diagnosticada como un tipo raro de esquizofrenia.

Luego de ese día cuando su tío vio como la llevaban en una ambulancia y le aseguraba que la internaba porque seria lo mejor para ella con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, Bella jamás lo había vuelto a ver. Lo que para ella era mejor así. Recibió una carta de Jacob unos días después y se sintió feliz por primera vez desde el accidente ya que al parecer el chico había encontrado a su otra mitad. Ella sabia que era mejor así. Y se sintió feliz por el.

En Villete se había encontrado con Esme, quien era interna hacer unos 6 meses. Ella se intereso particularmente por Bella. El instinto maternal de la mujer había permanecido intacto pese a la perdida de su hijo. Y Bella era una hermosa chica, joven y talentosa. Ella le hablaba y hacia lo posible para que Bella se alimentara por sus propios medios, para que saliera al baño de sol por la mañana o simplemente para que no se alterara así podría zafarse de los horribles tratamientos de electroshocks.

El día que Esme había sido por fin dada de alta Bella lloro y pateo y grito. Pero no hablo. Unos días mas tarde había sido llamada para hablar con la nueva consejera. Pero nada le importaba ya. No dormía, no comía y daba problemas a las enfermeras. Camino con desgano hacia la sala y cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Esme allí corrió hacia ella y la abrazo. La abrazo como hubiera querido hacerlo con su madre si estuviera allí en ese momento.

Y finalmente le hablo. Le pidió perdón y fue la primer persona a quien le conto su historia. Esme prometió no decir nada a Carlisle, quien ahora seria su marido, ya que estaban a punto de casarse. Bella se alegro y desde ese entonces fue la única persona con quien hablo. Ni siquiera con Alice o Rosalie o Jasper o su "hermano oso" Emmett había hablado alguna vez.

Hasta que llego ese chico. Ese suicida que logro lo que pequeña duende llevaba cinco años intentando lograr. Sabía que no estaba bien. Que se estaba involucrando demasiado con el y que no le quedaba mucho tiempo aquí. Pero quien puede luchar contra algo como eso. Era una atracción irrefrenable. Y Bella se había cansado de luchar contra ella.

…

Cuando Bella acabó de contar su historia ya era el mediodía y los dos tenían frío.

—Vamos a entrar —dijo ella—. Ya están sirviendo el almuerzo.

—Cuando era pequeño, siempre que iba a visitar a mi abuela me quedaba contemplando un cuadro que tenía en la pared de su sala. Era una mujer, Nuestra Señora, como dicen los católicos, encima del mundo, con las manos abiertas hacia la Tierra, desde donde descendían rayos.

»Lo que más me intrigaba de ese cuadro es que aquella señora estaba pisando una serpiente viva. Entonces pregunté a mi abuela: « ¿No tiene miedo de la serpiente? ¿No piensa que le va a morder el pie y matarla con su veneno? »

»Mi abuela me dijo: «La serpiente trajo el Bien y el Mal a la Tierra, como dice la Biblia. Y ella controla el Bien y el Mal con su amor »

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi historia?

—Cuando te conocí hace una semana, habría sido muy pronto para decir «te amo». Como seguramente no pasaré de esta noche, será también demasiado tarde para decirlo. Pero la gran locura del hombre y de la mujer es exactamente ésta: el amor.

»Tú me has contado una historia de amor. Creo que, sinceramente, tus padres querían lo mejor para ti y fue este amor lo que casi destruyó tu vida. Si la Señora, en el cuadro de mi abuela, estaba pisando a la serpiente, eso significaba que ese amor tenía dos caras.

—Entiendo lo que dices —comentó Bella—. Yo provoqué el electroshock porque tú me dejaste confusa. No sé lo que siento; el amor ya me desquició una vez.

—No tengas miedo. Hoy yo había pedido al doctor Cullen que me permitiera salir de aquí y escoger el lugar donde pudiera cerrar los ojos para siempre. Sin embargo, cuando te vi reducida por los enfermeros entendí cuál era la imagen que quería estar contemplando cuando partiese de este mundo: a ti. Y decidí no irme.

»Mientras estabas durmiendo por el efecto del electroshock yo tuve otro ataque, y pensé que había llegado mi hora. Contemplé tu rostro, intenté adivinar tu historia y me preparé para morir feliz. Pero la muerte no vino, mi corazón aguantó una vez más, quizás porque soy joven.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—No te avergüences de ser amada. No estoy pidiendo nada, sólo que me dejes quererte y tocar el piano una noche más, si es que aún tengo fuerzas para eso.

Bella se calló y permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo prolongado; Edward pensó que tal vez hubiera retornado a su mundo para no volver demasiado pronto.

Finalmente, la joven miró a las montañas que surgían tras los muros de Villete y dijo:

—Si quieres salir, yo te conduciré allá afuera. Dame sólo el tiempo que precise para recoger los abrigos y algún dinero, y en seguida nos iremos los dos.

—No durará mucho, Bella. Tú lo sabes.

Bella no respondió. Entró y volvió rápidamente con los abrigos.

—Durará una eternidad, Edward. Más que todos los días y noches iguales que pasé aquí, intentando siempre olvidar las visiones del Paraíso. Casi las olvidé, pero parece que están volviendo.

»¡Vámonos! Los locos hacen locuras.

…

Aquel mediodía, cuando se reunieron para almorzar, los internos encontraron que faltaban seis personas.

Jasper, que todos sabían que había sido liberado después de un largo tratamiento; Rosalie y Emmett, que debían de haber ido al cine, como acostumbraban a hacer con frecuencia; Alice, que quizás este en su cuarto triste por el alta de Jasper; Bella, que quizás no estuviera aún recuperada del electroshock, y, al pensar en eso, todos los internos sintieron miedo y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Finalmente, faltaba el chico de los ojos verdes y los cabellos castaños cobrizos. Aquel que todos sabían que no sobreviviría al fin de semana.

Nadie hablaba con franqueza de la muerte en Villete. Pero las ausencias se notaban, aunque todos procurasen comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un rumor empezó a correr de mesa en mesa. Algunos lloraron, porque el estaba lleno de vida y ahora debía de estar en un pequeño depósito ubicado en la parte posterior del sanatorio. Sólo los más valientes se atrevían a pasar por allí, y aún así lo hacían durante el día, con la luz iluminándolo todo. Había tres mesas de mármol y generalmente una de ellas estaba siempre con un nuevo cuerpo, cubierto por una sábana.

Todos sabían que ese dia Edward se encontraba allí. Los que estaban realmente insanos pronto olvidaron que durante aquella semana el sanatorio había tenido un huésped más, que a veces perturbaba el sueño de todo el mundo con el piano.

Algunos pocos, mientras circulaba la noticia, sintieron cierta tristeza, principalmente las enfermeras que habían estado con Edward durante sus noches; pero los funcionarios habían sido entrenados para no crear vínculos afectivos fuertes con los enfermos, ya que unos salían, otros morían y la gran mayoría iba empeorando cada vez más. La tristeza de ellos duró un poco más, pero pronto también pasó.

La gran mayoría de los internos, sin embargo, cuando se enteraron de la noticia, fingieron espanto y tristeza, pero se sintieron aliviados. Porque, una vez más, el ángel exterminador había pasado por Villete y ellos se habían salvado.

* * *

CAPITULO 10: Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo! Ya nos nos quedan muchos capitulo mas. Tres capítulos mas quizás. Probablemente suba uno o dos mas hoy y el ultimo mañana o quizás si llego suba todo hoy… aun no lo se.

Quiero agradecer primero a todos los que me han apoyado a seguir esta historia! Ya sea dejando un review, o agregando la historia a sus favoritas o alertas. Es imposible explicar lo que sentía cada vez que veía un mensajito de alguno de ustedes!!

Se que soy muy insistente con eso de los agradecimientos pero no saben lo bien que me hace saber que esto que a mi tanto me apasiona hacer a otras personas les gusta! Quizás porque esta es la primer historia que termino y ya me estoy poniendo emotiva jejej… Sea lo que sea de verdad _**gracias… **_

_**??????:**_ Nunca digas nunca!! Yo entre a esta página como una lectora más e incluso alguna vez llegue a pensar ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como estas personas? Y sabes que? Luego descubrí que si yo quería llegar a ser como esas personas tenia que imponérmelo como un objetivo… y lo hice y aquí me tienes. Obviamente hay personas aquí muchísimo mas talentosas que yo pero el hecho de que lo que yo escriba pueda llegarle a por lo menos una persona para mi es suficiente! Porque entonces todo el esfuerzo valió la pena! (estoy poniéndome demasiado filosófica, creo! jejej) Si alguna vez te animas a publicar algo házmelo saber! Me encantaría ser parte de eso!... Besitos y gracias por leer y comentar!


	12. Amor

**The Well of the Madness**

_El amor y la locura son los motores que hacen andar la vida._

_Marguerite Yourcenar_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS!

**N/A:** Es mi primer lemon! Solo díganme si no les gusta y lo reescribiré si?

* * *

CAPITULO 11: Amor

Sin demasiado esfuerzo ambos traspasaron los muros del Villete. Y en el tiempo calculado estaban en la carretera. Luego de aproximadamente una hora la mismísima plaza central de Seattle se extendía ante ellos. Bella miraba de reojo al chico a su lado cada tanto pero el no parecía cansado ni nada por el estilo al contrario la sonrisa en su rostro crecía a cada paso.

Edward la pillo mirándolo y le sonrió. Bella se sonrojo pero de todos modos no pudo dejar de devolverle la sonrisa. La mano de Edward tomo la de Bella y ella se sintió protegida. Como siempre que estaba con el.

—Tienes hambre? — pregunto Edward.

—Claro — respondió ella sonriendo.

Edward la llevo hasta un hermoso puesto de tacos donde se podía ver la plaza central perfectamente desde uno de los balcones de la planta alta.

—Como te sientes? — pregunto Bella.

—_Como si pudiera vivir para siempre_ — respondió el.

Terminaron de almorzar y caminaron por la zona mientras Edward le mostraba diferentes lugares y le contaba las historias de cada lugar. Bella parecía hechizada y le encantaba verlo a hablar de esa manera. Incluso sonreír cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. O simplemente reír cuando hablaba del medico que encontraron teniendo sexo con una enfermera en el hospital donde el trabajaba. Bella simplemente lo escuchaba mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro cada vez que el hacia lo mismo.

Luego fueron al departamento de Edward. Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. Se sintió en casa por fin. Durante estos días no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado este lugar realmente.

Bella estaba sorprendida. Edward parecía del tipo de persona ordenada que no deja a nadie tocar sus cosas. Sus Cd's estaban perfectamente ordenados según una clasificación que no llego a distinguir. El perfecto piano de cola en un rincón de la sala, los libros de la biblioteca, las películas y Cd's todo hablaba de ese hombre, de su personalidad y carácter.

—Este lugar parece como si hablara sobre ti.

—Si? Y que dice?

Bella lo miro durante uno momento pensando que era una broma. Pero luego vio la sincera curiosidad en su mirada y comenzó a hablar.

—En primer lugar. El color blanco simboliza la luz, la bondad, la inocencia y la pureza. Se le considera el color de la perfección. En cambio, el color negro simboliza el poder, la elegancia, la formalidad y el misterio. Es el color más enigmático y se asocia al miedo y a lo desconocido. — dijo mirándolo mientras Edward le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Se sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina mientras se preparaba para seguir.

—Además, los libros por ejemplo; hablan de que eres una persona culta y le gusta la lectura. El piano; es arte, pasión y hobbie. Los Cd's; la forma en que eres la única persona que sabe exactamente donde va cada uno, es impresionante. No lo se, es como si todo aquí gritara tu nombre. Me gusta — termino.

Edward sonrió y se acerco a la mesada de la cocina donde Bella estaba sentada. Había estado queriendo hacer esto todo el día. Pero no sabía como ella lo tomaría. Ella había tomado la iniciativa la vez anterior pero el estaba demasiado sorprendido como para disfrutar de de el contacto de sus labios con los suyos. Pero esta vez no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y medidos dándole la oportunidad de detenerlo en el momento que ella quisiera. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de juntar sus labios por segunda vez en el día, vacilo. Vacilo, mientras una de sus manos se situaba en la cintura y la otra en su mejilla. Vacilo, calculando su reacción. Pero supo exactamente que había obtenido su aprobación en el momento en que ella cerró suavemente sus ojos en busca de aquel encuentro.

Y el no la hizo esperar. Sus labios se juntaron en una danza única y conocida por ambos. En una competencia donde no había ganadores, ni perdedores. Solo estaban ellos dos. _Dos locos jugando al amor_.

El beso se volvió más ferviente a cada segundo y en el momento en que sus lenguas salieron al encuentro un gemido salió de los labios de Bella. No habían vuelto a hablar de aquel beso en Villete. Pero sin embargo ella no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza en todo el día. El hecho de que Edward haya estado tomado de su mano y acariciando su mejilla tampoco ayudaba a su autocontrol. Pero ahora no necesitaba más que esto para saberlo. El sentía el mismo deseo que ella en estos momentos. Y esta era su última oportunidad.

No sabía si estaba bien o si era correcto pero en ese momento sus instintos la dominaron por completo. Sus cuerpos estaban creando un roce delicioso. Las manos de Bella viajaron por sus hombros hasta su espalda baja mientras que las de Edward jugaban con el borde de su blusa hasta que finalmente se decidió a quitarla del camino. Bella agarró el cuello de su camisa tirando de él hacia ella.

Edward se tensó más aún cuando Bella pegó su pecho al suyo y lo sintió en todo su esplendor contra él. Sintió como su miembro latía fuertemente en su pantalón provocándole una tirantez que ya hasta le dolía. Su respiración se hizo desacompasada cuando Bella empezó a restregarse contra él y tuvo que cerrar los ojos fuertemente.

Ella sintió que hacía bien su trabajo cuando sintió como el miembro del hombre golpeaba contra su muslo. Eso no solo la hizo sonreír sino que se mojó completamente. Y acto seguido enterró su cara en su cuello.

Edward no pudo reprimir un gemido gutural que escapó de su garganta. Los labios de Bella en su piel le hacían sentir como nunca se había sentido; le gustaba. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento involuntario mientras ella recorría toda su mandíbula con húmedos besos. El calor empezó a concentrarse en su cuerpo calentándolo como nunca antes había estado.

Bella soltó, uno a uno, los botones de la camisa que él llevaba puesta acariciando la piel que iba siendo expuesta. Estaba maravillada; ese hombre tenía un pecho que daba ganas de comérselo a bocados. ¡Era la tentación en persona!

Edward estaba reaccionando a sus caricias. Lo sintió tragar duro y siguió el recorrido de la saliva de él por la garganta con la lengua humedeciendo toda la piel a su paso. Luego le dio un leve mordico. Edward no pudo soportarlo más.

Con un movimiento casi brusco, la rodeó con sus brazos y la elevó sujetándola por el trasero haciendo que tuviese que enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos en su cuello. Ella gritó mientras volaba por el aire para luego sentir la mullida cama bajo su espalda. Tenía a Edward encima de ella sujetándose con sus brazos para no apoyar todo su peso sobre ella. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, eclipsando casi por completo sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Se quedó hipnotizada mientras él la traspasaba con la mirada y empezó a faltarle el aire.

Llegado a ese momento Edward se dio cuenta de que ya no podría parar; había intentando soportarlo pero al final había sucumbido al deseo, al fin y al cabo solo era un hombre. Así que decidió que si iba a ir al infierno, ¿Qué más daba que fuera ahora?

Edward se puso de rodillas en la cama y tiró de ella para sentarla encima de sus muslos. Entonces fue él el que enterró la cara en el cuello de ella y empezó a besárselo. Bella ladeó la cabeza inconscientemente para darle mayor acceso. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido.

La larga melena caoba de Bella le cayó por la espalda rizándose en las puntas a la altura de sus omoplatos. Edward enterró su mano en la cabellera y se la llevó a la nariz para aspirar profundamente; y ahí estaba otra vez, ese aroma que lo aturdía y lo encendía al mismo tiempo.

Ella no sabía lo que le pasaba; era como si fuera un títere en sus manos. Ya que ella no podría hacer nada aunque quisiera ya que su cuerpo no respondía más que positivamente a sus caricias; Edward podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y Bella no se quejaría.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos y se dedicó a lamer, besar y morder toda la extensión de su cuello y hombros mientras Bella suspiraba completamente derretida. Sus manos se posicionaron una en su espalda y otra en sus omoplatos y la pegó a él. Las llevó al enganche del sujetador y se lo desabrochó sin muchos problemas. Entonces, lentamente, fue bajándole un tirante mientras iba besando el hombro que este iba dejando atrás. Cuando se lo hubo quitado, repitió la misma operación con el otro. Con las sujeciones fuera de juego, lo único que mantenía el sujetador en el cuerpo de Bella era el pecho de Edward pegado al suyo y él pareció entenderlo rápidamente porque se separó de ella haciendo que cayese a su regazo y lo lanzó lejos.

Edward se quedó contemplándola de hito a hito; era absolutamente preciosa. Nunca había conocido ninguna mujer que lo atrajese de la manera en la que Bella lo hacía pero sinceramente, le encantaba.

Se aventuró a tocar suavemente la cúspide rosada que coronaba ese montículo níveo y gimió al mismo tiempo que ella cuando su mano hizo contacto con esa piel.

Bella había vuelto a echar hacia atrás la cabeza cuando Edward la había tocado; se sentía tan bien… Ese hombre…le hacía vibrar con solo rozarla. Mantenía los ojos cerrados por las sensaciones que la asaltaban pero no consiguió abrirlos cuando decidió hacerlo ya que segundos antes sintió las húmedas caricias de la lengua de Edward en el mismo sitio donde instantes antes estaban sus manos.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! — gimió sin poder contenerse.

Él gruñó y sin apartar su boca de ese manjar que estaba saboreando, sujetó a Bella por los muslos y la puso en la cama poniéndose sobre ella. La chica no pudo reprimir un sonoro gemido y se aferró a su cuello como si fuese la última cosa del planeta.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Edward bajaron hasta encontrarse con el borde de los jeans que Bella llevaba puestos y sin mucho miramiento tiró de ellos juntos con sus bragas de encaje para deslizarlas por sus largas piernas y quitárselas. Bella se dio cuenta que en algún momento Edward se había quitado los pantalones y que estaba simplemente con unos bóxers negros puestos.

Edward se puso a cuatro patas con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de ella mirándola fijamente. Ella lo contempló sin vergüenza alguna y se mordió el labio inferior con ganas de gemir solo por la vista; su pecho, como antes había comprobado, parecía esculpido en dura piedra y debajo de la única tela que portaba se le veía más que excitado.

Estaba a punto de devolverle el placer que le había otorgado cuando Edward acarició su intimidad con un dedo. Soltó un jadeo abrupto y todas las ideas se le fueron de la cabeza. Su cuerpo no le respondía y era incapaz de hilar ningún pensamiento lógico. La estaba derritiendo.

Edward en cambio no quería que las cosas fuesen de otro modo del que estaba yendo. Desde el momento en el que ella había empezado todo esto su cuerpo había reaccionado y la reclamaba como suya. Quería tocar todo ese cuerpo y recorrer cada centímetro de esa fuente de lujuria y sensualidad. Quería probarla entera…quería hacerla suya… Decidido, empezó a bajar los besos por su cuello pasando por sus pechos y su estómago...

Bella estaba extasiada; como si estuviera drogada. Sentía las caricias de Edward cien veces más intensas que lo que nunca había sentido. No había nada que pudiese convencerla de estar en otro lugar en ese momento; ese era su lugar feliz. No escuchaba nada, solo el sonido de los besos de Edward bajar por su ombligo.

Se acomodó encima de ella poniendo solo parte de su peso sobre ella. Bella tuvo que reprimir un gemido al sentir la erección que tenía en el vientre. De repente, sintió un suave beso en la nariz. Edward estaba agachado a la altura de su cara sonriendo levemente. Se acercó otra vez y esa vez besó su frente. Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y entonces sintió sus labios en cada párpado. Edward estaba siendo extremadamente tierno y ninguno de los dos sabía porque. Ella estaba alucinando y él se sorprendía a sí mismo queriendo hacer eso con Bella tranquilamente y sin prisas.

Su boca se movió hasta su mejilla y empezó a darle pequeños y seguidos besos; Bella soltó una risita divertida. Estaba siendo tan dulce que deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la besase en ese momento.

Él se agachó lentamente rozando todo su cuerpo con sus manos y fue hasta sus pies. Suavemente, quito su zapato. Cogió su pie en sus manos como si fuese de cristal y se lo besó. Repitió el proceso con el otro zapato y luego ascendió. Atacó el lóbulo de su oreja mordisqueándolo y ella gimió suavemente gustosa. Desde luego estaba claro que ese era uno de los puntos más sensibles de toda la anatomía de la chica. De repente, él se susurró al oído algo que la dejó helada.

—Déjame hacerte el amor.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras él seguía con su trabajo. ¿En serio había preguntado eso? ¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso? No…tenía que haber escuchado mal. Ningún hombre tenía la decencia de pedir permiso en estos días. Soltó un gemido poco audible cuando Edward se dedicó a lamer el otro lóbulo pero sus pensamientos seguían ahí.

— Por favor. — pidió él en un susurro bajando a mordisquearle la garganta y el mentón suavemente.

¡No podía más! ¡Ella quería que le hiciese el amor! Quería sentirlo dentro de ella y lo quería en ese mismo instante.

Él ya estaba desesperado. No era solo el hecho de tener esa dolorosa erección en su entrepierna sino que quería hacerlo con ella; con Bella. Quería entrar dentro de ella y que ambos gimiesen al unísono. Quería hacerla gozar y que alcanzase el orgasmo con él dentro de ella. Quería que gritase su nombre mientras alcazaba el clímax. Pero sobretodo, quería que ella también lo quisiese y por eso mismo se lo había pedido; para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo por obligación.

Le sonrió al mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos estaban nublados por una fina capa de deseo que pasaba sobre ellos; él no era el único que quería eso. Solo un asentimiento por parte de ella basto para que Edward supiera que tenía su consentimiento.

Cuando por fin entró en ella, jadearon abruptamente. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Nunca habían encajado mejor con nadie. Él dejó caer un poco más de su peso sobre ella para que lo sintiera y ella se sintió estremecer. Empezó con un movimiento lento y acompasado que les arrancaba a ambos suaves gemidos.

Bella pasó las manos por los hombros de él para enredar sus dedos en el sedoso cobrizo de él. Era tan suave como se lo había imaginado y tenerlo dentro, más increíble de lo que había pensado. Sentía que esa vez no era como las otras — O mejor dicho _la otra_, ya que solo lo había hecho una vez con su único novio, Jacob Black. — Era como si Edward sacase lo mejor de ella. Se sentía querida y deseada de la manera más amorosa, cariñosa y romántica posible. Y eso no era algo que le pasase todos los días.

Edward tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en sentir una y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo que se rozaban con el de ella y en las sensaciones que sentía él mismo. Se sentía realmente completo. Era como si llevase toda su vida a la espera y busca de algo y ese algo era ella. Sentía que la estaba marcando como suya. Es más, la quería para él; quería que solo él pudiese tocarla.

"La burbuja" empezó a formarse debajo del estómago de Bella y también del de Edward. Los movimientos empezaron a ser un poco más rápidos pero nunca bruscos. Él quería que fuese sin prisas y disfrutando de todo el proceso y desde luego a ella le estaba gustando.

Bella se retorcía debajo de Edward incontroladamente; estaba sintiendo un placer casi desconocido para ella y no podía controlarlo. Pero lejos de disgustarle, a Edward ese movimiento le dio un placer extra al restregarse contra los puntos clave sin que siquiera lo supiera. Todo eso se concentró y supo que estaba a punto de explotar. Pero no quería hacerlo solo.

—Bella — susurró su nombre haciendo que a la chica le diesen escalofríos — Quiero que te vengas conmigo.

Ella subió las piernas para rodear su cintura en busca de más contacto. Intentando cumplir con su petición.

Pero él tenía otros planes; quería que se corrieran juntos y eso harían. Así que se levantó un poco de ella mientras seguía con su movimiento y metió una mano entre sus cuerpos en busca de la zona más sensible de ella. Cuando encontró esa perla, Bella dio un gritito sorprendida al sentir más calor de golpe en su cuerpo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¡Oh, Dios! — gimió.

—Vente conmigo, Bella — pidió él.

Su movimiento acrecentó la velocidad y Bella se sintió tan cerca del orgasmo que pensó que se iría antes que él. Edward estimulaba el clítoris de ella para hacerla llegar a la cumbre con él mientras seguía moviéndose. Salía del todo de ella y luego la embestía de un solo golpe.

—Por favor — rogó de nuevo — Vente conmigo.

—Dios…estoy…cerca — susurró con voz entrecortada.

—Grita mi nombre, Bella — suplicó Edward. — ¡Oh, mierda, Bella!

—¡Edward! — Ella se sujetó a su ancha espalda y se empezó a convulsionar — ¡Edward!

Los dos empezaron a temblar y las burbujas se explotaron. Llegaron juntos al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro y después, Edward cayó agotado encima de ella.

* * *

CAPITULO 11: Hola! Bueno este capitulo debo decir que me costo un poquito escribirlo. Jamás había escrito un lemon antes! Espero que les haya gustado! Y si no les gusto solo díganmelo y lo reescribiré ok?

Muchas gracias a _**Nia06**_ que ha dejado un comentario en el capitulo anterior! muchas gracias de verdad! Bueno… sin más que decir…

Besitos enormes y hasta la próxima!


	13. Despedida

**The Well of the Madness**

_Hace falta toda una vida para aprender a vivir_

_Séneca._

CAPITULO 12: Despedida

Eran aproximadamente las 19.00hs y Bella dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Edward con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras el velaba sus sueños con una sonrisa igual a la de ella.

¿Podía ser posible, que aquella mujer haya podido despertar en el, en una semana, aquellos sentimientos que ninguna había despertado, en toda su vida? ¿Era posible que ella fuera distinta? ¿Qué ella sacara a la luz lo mejor de si mismo? ¿Era posible que se estuviera enamorando de aquella mujer más y más a cada segundo que pasaba? Si, era posible.

Edward recordó a Jasper y la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de Alice. O la forma en que Emmett no paraba de sonreír mientras Rose estuviera cerca.

Pero el recuerdo de sus amigos trajo a su mente una charla que había mantenido con Jasper y Alice hace solo unas horas atrás y que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para analizar. Aquello que no había tenido gran importancia en ese momento pero que ahora parecía querer decirle algo.

_A las 20hs en La Bella Italia._

Había dicho Alice sonriendo mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. La Bella Italia? El único lugar que Edward conocía con ese nombre era un pequeño restaurante a unas cuadras de la plaza central de Seattle. Pero Alice no podía haber estado hablando de eso ¿verdad? ¿O es que ella sabía algo más? ¿Había algo que Alice había visto que hizo que ella dijera eso? ¿Ella los había visto huir? Quizás ella quería que viésemos a _alguien_ en ese lugar. ¿A Jasper, quizás?

_¿Quien dijo que estaría sin ella?_

La voz de Jasper resonó en su cabeza.

Todo pareció encajar en ese momento. Alice le había dicho eso con el propósito de que ellos fueran a ese lugar! Edward miro el reloj y vio que aun quedaban unos 40 minutos para las 20hs. Si había interpretado correctamente las palabras de Alice, debía ir a ese lugar. Debía verlos una última vez.

—Bella, amor — murmuro suavemente intentando despertar a la chica que aun yacía dormida sobre su pecho. Beso suavemente su cabeza y la chica se movió levemente. Bella estuvo a punto de sonreír como boba al escucharlo llamarla "Amor".

—Mmm — murmuro acercándose a su pecho solo para sentir su olor. Ese que hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Edward sonrió y levanto su rostro para poder besarla. Se sintió en el cielo una vez mas, como cada vez que besaba sus labios.

—Hay un lugar donde quiero llevarte — murmuro acariciando su mejilla sonrojada cuando se separaron.

—Y donde es eso? — pregunto Bella. Ella no necesitaba que la llevara a ningún lugar. Seria feliz con solo quedarse así, con el, juntos.

—Esta cerca de aquí. Vamos, debemos llegara las 20hs — dijo Edward sonriendo al ver su rostro hacer una mueca de confusión.

…

—Aun no entiendo hacia donde vamos — dijo Bella mirándolo extrañado. No le había dado demasiados detalles pero sabía que no seria solo un lugar más. Había algo en sus ojos… aunque ella no sabia que era.

—Creo que hay alguien que nos esta esperando — respondió mientras entraba en el restaurante.

Bella pudo ver en una mesa cercana a la ventana dos parejas sentadas en una mesa para seis. Una de las chicas, la de cabello corto y morocha, se levanto y corrió hacia los recién llegados abrazando a Bella.

—¿Alice?

—Hasta que por fin me hablas — respondió divertida la aludida.

—Oh por dios! Aly lo siento tanto… yo te juro que quise decírtelo… pero… no lo se tenia tanto miedo y…

—Olvídalo ya, Bella.

Alice nos guio hacia la mesa donde los demás nos esperaban.

—Cuando se supone que arreglaron todo esto? — pregunto Bella cuando vio que Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie también estaban allí.

—Bueno en realidad le di una pequeña pista a Edward antes de escapar. Debo admitir que eres un gran lector de mentes, Edward. — dijo Alice divertida.

Lo presentes rieron mientras Bella le daba una mirada de agradecimiento a Edward. Ella se había sentido mal por no haber hablado con Alice antes de salir pero en cuanto había ido a la habitación ella no estaba. Y no había podido esperarla ni arriesgarse a dejar una nota que alguna enfermera podría haber leído. Edward solo sonrió y la beso dulcemente ganándose algunos comentarios fuera de lugar de Emmett.

Los chicos escogieron los mejores platos y se embriagaron con seis botellas de vino de la cosecha del 88, una de las mejores del siglo. Durante la cena no hablaron ni una sola vez de Villete ni en pasado ni en futuro.

—Me gustó la historia de la serpiente — decía ella, volviendo a llenar su vaso por enésima vez —. Pero tu abuela era muy vieja, no sabía interpretarla.

—¡Respeta a mi abuela! —gritaba Edward, ya borracho, haciendo que todos en el restaurante se girasen a mirarlos.

—¡Un brindis por la abuela de este chico! —dijo Emmett, levantándose—. ¡Un brindis por la abuela de esta loco que tengo delante y que debe de haberse escapado de Villete!

Las personas volvieron a concentrar su atención en sus platos, fingiendo que nada de aquello estaba sucediendo. Mientras que los demás ocupantes de esa mesa no podían dejar de reír tontamente.

—¡Un brindis por mi abuela! —insistió Edward.

El dueño del restaurante se acercó a su mesa.

—Por favor, compórtense, hablen bajo.

Ellos se quedaron algo más calmados por algunos instantes pero pronto volvieron a hablar alto, a decir cosas sin sentido y a actuar de manera inconveniente. El dueño del restaurante volvió otra vez a la mesa y les dijo que no se preocuparan por pagar la cuenta pero que tenían que salir de allí en ese mismo momento.

—¡Nos vamos a ahorrar el dinero gastado en estos vinos carísimos! —brindó Jasper

—Es hora de salir de aquí antes de que este hombre cambie de idea. — agrego Emmett.

Pero el hombre no iba a cambiar de idea. Ya estaba retirando la silla de Bella con un gesto aparentemente cortés, pero cuyo verdadero sentido era ayudarla a levantarse lo más de prisa posible.

Caminaron hasta la pequeña plaza ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. Edward miró desde allí su departamento en el edificio de la señora Coupe y la embriaguez se pasó por un instante. Volvió a acordarse de que estaba a punto de morir.

—¡Comprare más vino! —dijo Emmett. Había un bar allí cerca. Los chicos pidieron tres botellas.

Bailaron, bebieron y rieron. Edward incluso pidió una Guinness y volvió a reír al recordar lo que había hablado con el doctor Cullen. Ya había comido tacos, había pedido una Guinness, había visitado los más destacados lugares de Seattle y ahora mismo, mientras miraba reír a Bella por alguna idiotez que probablemente había hecho Emmett, se dio cuenta que había amado con locura y pasión.

Edward se sintió en paz consigo mismo y como estaba feliz tomo la mano de Bella y la arrastro hacia la pista de baile. Bailaron por el resto de la noche hasta que emprendieron camino hacia una de las playas cercanas. Edward aun tenía algo que hacer. Debía ver el amanecer.

—¿Qué es lo que está equivocado en la interpretación de mi abuela? —inquirió Edward. Bella estaba tan borracha que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para acordarse de lo que había dicho en el restaurante. Pero lo consiguió.

—Tu abuela dijo que la mujer estaba pisando aquella serpiente porque el amor tiene que dominar al Bien y al Mal. Es una bonita y romántica interpretación, pero no es nada de eso: porque yo ya conocía esta imagen; ella es una de las visiones del Paraíso que proyectaba pintar. Yo ya me había preguntado por qué siempre retrataban a la Virgen de esta manera.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque la Virgen, la energía femenina, es la gran dominadora de la serpiente, que significa sabiduría. Si te fijas en el anillo del doctor Cullen, verás que tiene el símbolo de los médicos: dos serpientes enrolladas en un bastón. El amor está por encima de la sabiduría, como la Virgen está sobre la serpiente. Para ella, todo es Inspiración. Ella no se pone a juzgar el bien ni el mal.

—¿Sabes otra cosa? —Dijo Edward—. A la Virgen nunca le importó lo que los otros pensaran. Imagínate tener que explicar a todo el mundo la historia del Espíritu Santo. Ella no explicó nada, sólo dijo: «Pasó así.» ¿Sabes qué deben de haber dicho los otros?

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Que estaba _loca_!

Los dos rieron. El amanecer saliendo en el horizonte los distrajo un momento. Sobre todo a Edward que podía dejar de mirar el rostro de Bella iluminado por los suaves rayos del sol.

—Felicitaciones. Deberías pintar esas visiones del Paraíso en vez de estar hablando.

—Empezaré por ti —respondió Bella.

Al lado de la pequeña playa se levantaba una pequeña colina. Entre exclamaciones y risas, los chicos ascendieron por el empinado sendero que conduce a una zona mucho mas tranquila, mientras resbalaban en la arena y Rosalie se quejaba de su cansancio.

— No me explico cómo tu corazón ha podido soportar esta subida. —comentó Bella, aún bajo el efecto del alcohol pero denotando cierto temor en la voz.

Edward le dio un prolongado beso.

—Mira bien todo esto—le dijo señalando el amanecer—. Guárdalo con los ojos de tu alma para que puedas reproducirlo algún día. Si quieres empieza por otra cosa, pero vuelve a pintar. Ésta es mi última petición. ¿Tú crees en Dios?

—Sí, creo.

—Entonces vas a jurar, por el Dios en el que crees, que pintarás este amanecer.

—Lo juro.

—Y que, después de pintarlo, continuarás pintando.

—No sé si puedo jurar eso.

—Puedes. Y voy a decirte más: gracias por haber dado un sentido a mi vida. Yo vine a este mundo para pasar todo lo que pasé, intentar el suicidio, destruir mi corazón, encontrarte, subir a esta colina y dejar que tú grabases estas imágenes en tu alma. Ésta es la única razón por la cual yo vine al mundo; hacer que tú retomases el camino que interrumpiste. ¡No hagas que yo sienta que mi vida fue inútil!

—Te amo. — sollozo Bella.

Edward abrazó a Bella y pidió a Dios, en quien no creía, que se lo llevara en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos y sintió que ella hacía lo mismo. Y el sueño vino, profundo, sin sueños.

La muerte era dulce, olía a vino y acariciaba sus cabellos.

…

Edward sintió que alguien le daba golpecitos en el hombro. Cuando abrió los ojos, el sol brillaba como raramente lo hacia en Seattle.

—Es mejor que vayan al refugio del ayuntamiento —le indicó el guardia.

En una fracción de segundo, él recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. En sus brazos había acurrucada una mujer.

—Yo…

Respondió confundido. Pero no alcanzo a decir más ya que la mujer se removió en sus brazos y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella.

—Nada —respondió Edward, levantándola—. O mejor, un milagro: un día más de vida.

Bella lo beso con amor y desesperación y sus risas despertaron a las dos parejas que yacían dormidas junto a ellos. Todos se levantaron y salieron de allí lo antes posible.

Les habían entregado un día más. Y no estaban dispuestos a desperdiciarlo.

…

En cuanto el doctor Cullen entró en el consultorio y encendió la luz, un enfermero llamó a su puerta.

«Empezó pronto hoy», se dijo.

Iba a ser un día complicado debido a la conversación que había sostenido con Edward. Se había preparado para ello durante toda la semana y la noche anterior casi no había podido dormir.

—Tengo noticias alarmantes —dijo el enfermero—. Tres internos se hacían ido porque han obtenido el alta pero otros tres internos han desaparecido: el chico con afección cardíaca, la chica psíquica y la esquizofrénica han desaparecido.

—Sois todos unos incompetentes. La vigilancia de este hospital siempre dejó mucho que desear.

—Es que nadie intentó huir antes —respondió el enfermero, asustado—. No sabíamos que esto fuera posible.

—¡Retírese! Tendré que preparar un informe para los propietarios, notificar a la policía, tomar una serie de medidas. ¡Y avise de que no me interrumpa nadie, porque esas cosas llevan horas!

El enfermero salió, pálido, sabiendo que parte de aquel gran problema terminaría cayendo sobre sus hombros, porque es así como los poderosos actúan con los más débiles. Con seguridad, lo despedirían antes de que acabara el día.

El doctor Cullen buscó un bloc y lo colocó encima de su mesa. Iba a empezar sus notas cuando cambió de idea.

Apagó la luz, se arrellanó en el sillón del escritorio, débilmente iluminado por el sol que aún estaba naciendo, y sonrió. _Lo había conseguido_.

Dentro de poco tomaría las notas necesarias en las que relataría la única cura conocida para el vitriolo: la conciencia de la vida. Y revelaría cuál era el medicamento que había empleado en su primer gran experimento con los pacientes: la conciencia de la muerte.

Quizás existiesen otros medicamentos, pero el doctor Cullen había decidido centrar su tesis en el único que había tenido oportunidad de probar científicamente, gracias a un chico que había entrado —sin querer— en su destino. Había llegado en un estado gravísimo, con intoxicación seria e inicio de coma. Se había debatido entre la vida y la muerte durante casi una semana, el tiempo necesario para que él tuviera la brillante idea de su experimento.

Todo dependía sólo de una cosa: de la capacidad del joven para sobrevivir.

Y el lo había conseguido.

_Sin ninguna consecuencia seria, ni problema irreversible; si desde ahora en adelante se cuidaba, podría vivir tanto o más que él._

Pero el doctor Cullen era el único que sabía eso, como sabía también que los suicidas frustrados tienden a insistir en su intento más pronto o más tarde. ¿Por qué no utilizarla como cobaya para ver si conseguía eliminar el vitriolo —o amargura— de su organismo?

Y el doctor Cullen concibió su plan. Aplicando un fármaco conocido como Fenotal, había conseguido simular los efectos de los ataques cardíacos. Durante una semana el recibió inyecciones de la droga, y debió de haberse asustado mucho, porque tuvo tiempo de pensar en la muerte y de reexaminar su propia vida. De esta manera, conforme a la tesis del doctor Cullen («Ser consciente de la inevitabilidad de la muerte incrementa nuestras ansias de vivir», sería el título del capítulo final de su trabajo), el chico fue eliminando el vitriolo de su organismo, y posiblemente no insistiría en su intento suicida.

Hoy se tenía que encontrar con el y decirle que, gracias a las inyecciones, había conseguido revertir totalmente el cuadro de los ataques cardíacos. La fuga de Edward le había evitado la desagradable experiencia de tener que _volver a mentir_.

Con lo que no contaba el doctor Cullen era con el efecto contagioso de una cura por envenenamiento de vitriolo. Numerosos internos de Villete ahora se sentían amedrentados ante la inevitabilidad de una muerte que se aproximaba de manera lenta pero inexorable. Todos debían de estar pensando en lo que estaban perdiendo, lo que los llevaba a revalorizar sus propias vidas.

Rosalie había venido a pedir el alta y Emmett se había ido con ella. Otros internos habían solicitado la revisión de sus casos. La situación de Bella y Alice era la más preocupante, porque ellas simplemente habían desaparecido, seguramente intentando ayudar a Edward en su fuga.

«Tal vez aún estén juntos», pensó el médico. De cualquier manera, Bella sabía la dirección de Villete, si quisiera volver El doctor Cullen estaba demasiado entusiasmado con los resultados como para prestar atención a insignificancias.

Por algunos instantes tuvo otra duda: más pronto o más tarde, _Edward se daría cuenta de que no iba a morir del corazón_. Seguramente acudiría a un especialista, quién le diría que su organismo funcionaba con toda normalidad. En ese momento el concluiría que el médico que la cuidó en Villete era un perfecto incompetente. Pero todos los hombres que osan investigar asuntos prohibidos necesitan cierto coraje y una dosis de incomprensión.

Pero ¿y durante los muchos días que el tendría que vivir con el miedo a la muerte inminente? El doctor Cullen ponderó largamente los argumentos y llegó a la conclusión de que no se trataba de nada grave. _El consideraría cada nuevo día de vida como si fuera un milagro, lo que no deja de ser verdad_, tomando en cuenta todas las probabilidades de que ocurran cosas inesperadas en cada segundo de nuestra frágil existencia.

Reparó en que los rayos del sol ya eran más intensos, lo que significaba que los internos, a esa hora, deberían de estar desayunando. En breve su antesala estaría llena, los problemas rutinarios volverían, y era mejor empezar a preparar ya las notas de su tesis.

Meticulosamente comenzó a escribir acerca del experimento de Edward; dejaría para más adelante la carta de renuncia que venia pensando escribir desde hace años, pero que había decidido escribir desde el momento en que _ella_ se fue por esa puerta.

…

Camino por la plaza de Seattle buscando aquel restaurant. Estaba nervioso. Tenia miedo ¿Y si ella no lo estaba esperando? ¿Seria posible que un solo día sin ella lo hubiera echo volver a la realidad?

Pese a que el supiera exactamente la verdad acerca de Edward no podía dejar de pensar en como le había afectado aquello también a el mismo. ¿El estaría viviendo cada día como un milagro? ¿Disfrutaría el de la vida?

Y de pronto sentada en una mesa cercana a la ventana estaba ella. Esperando a alguien en una mesa para dos. Y supo que ella era todo lo que necesitaba para disfrutar de la vida.

Se sentó en la silla vacía frente a ella y no necesito decir más. Ella sonrió y tomo su mano con amor infinito. Si, lo había estado esperando. Y era lo único que necesitaba saber porque a partir de ahora, y gracias a el intento fallido de un suicida, Carlisle comenzara vivir su vida. Junto a Esme, el amor de su vida.

* * *

CAPITULO 12: Hola! Hay me pongo nostálgica de nuevo! Este es el ultimo capitulo! El próximo será una especie de epilogo de unos años mas tarde. Aun no se si lo subiré hoy o mañana. Probablemente hoy ya que mañana probablemente tenga un montón de cosas que hacer. Pero no prometo nada…

Muchas gracias a _**ConnyCullen1514**_ que me ha dejado un comentario por el capitulo anterior! muchas gracias en serio y que bueno que te haya gustado! Y como pediste actualización bueno aquí esta! Espero que este también te haya gustado! Te lo esperabas? Por favor no odies a Carlisle! Jejej…

Bueno y sin más que decir…

_¿Reviews?_

_**P.D:**__ Oh casi lo olvidaba! Dejare algunas imágenes del departamento de Edward y cosas por el estilo en mi blog mañana o esta noche. Podrán encontrar el link en mi perfil!_

Ahora si…

Besitos y hasta la próxima!


	14. Epilogo

**The Well of the Madness**

El nacimiento de un bebé es la forma en la que la Madre Naturaleza nos concede otra oportunidad a la Tierra.

Anónimo.

_Del diario de Isabella Swan el día 10 de septiembre de 2015:_

— Perfecto — murmure para mi misma mientras veía la perfecta postal frente a mí.

Quien hubiera dicho que alguna vez viviría algo como esto?

Luego de el plazo de una semana viviendo cada nuevo día de vida de Edward como un milagro, le había insistido en hacerse un chequeo medico general. Obviamente no diríamos nada acerca de nuestro paso por Villete o el intento de suicido de Edward. Con eso solo conseguiríamos que nos internaran en un psiquiátrico, _otra vez_.

Edward no quería hacérselos. Decía que si la muerte llegaba prefería ser totalmente inconsciente de ello. Finalmente termino aceptando con la sola condición de que yo me los haga con el. Y ese fue el mejor día de mi vida…

**FLASHBACK**

—_Muy bien… Masen y Swan. Si, aquí tengo los resultados de sus exámenes._

_Pude sentir a Edward tensarse junto a mí en la pequeña sala del doctor Smith. Yo solo quería que lo digiera de una vez. Apreté suavemente su mano para infundirle valor pero no creo que se haya dado cuenta de eso siquiera. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos. Contando posibilidades._

—_Bueno señor Masen el análisis de sangre esta perfectamente. Con respecto al examen cardiaco que pidió… bueno yo no encuentro ningún problema. Solo algunos extraños comportamientos en la pasada semana. Pero que pueden perfectamente ser debido al estrés. ¿Estuvo usted en algún tipo de situación estresante últimamente señor Masen?_

_No puedo siquiera explicar lo que sentí en ese momento. Es como si algo hubiera estado oprimiendo mi pecho haciéndome imposible respirar y luego rápidamente ese algo hubiera desaparecido para no volver jamás…_

_Miles de preguntas arrasaron mi mente pero las despeje todas en un segundo. Este no era el momento adecuado. Ahora se trataba de Edward. Se trataba de que el estaba aquí conmigo. Y así se quedaría._

_Abrace fuertemente a Edward que parecía no haber escuchado nada después de "No encuentro ningún problema…". El doctor Smith nos miro extrañado. Probablemente la gente que iba a su consultorio a hacerse exámenes de revisión no festejaba porque no estaba a punto de morir._

_¿Pero quien dijo que nosotros éramos como los demás pacientes?_

—_Si, hemos pasado por algunas situaciones algo estresantes — respondió Edward en cuanto pareció salir de su shock mientras me miraba sonriente. Sus ojos había recuperado ese brillo natural y yo no poda sentirme mas feliz…_

_El doctor Smith nos miro con comprensión y sonrió ligeramente._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Ese había sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Pero el doctor Smith tuvo otra noticia para nosotros…

**FLASHBACK**

—_Bueno… señorita Swan — dijo mientras inspeccionaba el otro sobre._

—_Doctor no creo que eso sea necesario. Bella solo se hizo los exámenes por mí… — trato de explicar Edward._

—_Entiendo señor Masen. Pero es mi deber hacerles saber acerca de los resultados de todas maneras._

_Edward asintió de acuerdo. El sabía l apolítica de los hospitales, pero sin embargo, lo único que queríamos era salir de ahí por una vez por todas…_

—_Señorita Swan, sus niveles de sangre están acomodándose a su estado. Es perfectamente normal. Aunque supongo su medico le debe haber explicado todo esto._

—_Disculpe, ¿"Su estado", dijo?_

—_Si, me refiero a que es perfectamente normal que las mujeres aumenten los azucares en sangre durante la época de embarazo ya que… — Podía escuchar al doctor Smith seguir explicando acerca de algo a Edward pero no estoy segura de que estaba diciendo._

_No estoy segura de haber escuchado algo más después de la palabra _"Embarazo".

_La única vez que Edward y yo lo habíamos hecho sin fue protección fue…_

—_Embarazada — murmure._

_De repente la visión de un niño diminuto con los ojos Edward, verdes como dos esmeraldas, acurrucado feliz y hermoso en mis brazos era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Esperaba que tuviera el mismo rostro que Edward, sin ninguna interferencia del mío._

_Nunca me había imaginado a mi misma en el papel de madre y jamás lo había deseado. Cuando era pequeña y soñaba con que mi madre me trajera un hermanito, siempre me imaginaba un hermano mayor, alguien que me cuidara, y no al revés._

_Pero este niño, el hijo de Edward, era una historia completamente distinta._

_Le quería como quería aire para respirar. No como una elección, sino como una necesidad._

_La mano se me apoyo en el estomago de forma casi involuntaria, como si fuera un acto reflejo mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas._

—_Vamos a ser… ¿papas?_

_Pregunto Edward confundido pero con un leve brillo en sus ojos. Uno que no había visto nunca. Era… ¿_Esperanza_?_

—_Así es. Yo… lo siento. No sabía que ustedes no lo sabían… _Pensé que quizás ya habían tenido la consulta con el medico de cabecera. Ya que lo normal es que durante la primer semana se hagan todos los exámenes y…

_Dijo el doctor medio tartamudeando. Pero yo no estaba para estar escuchándolo ahora mismo. Tenía algo infinitamente mas importante en que pensar._

_Nuestro bebe._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

—Isabella, abajo, ahora — dijo Alice con voz amenazadora.

—Ya voy, ya voy. — dije dejando el cuaderno a un lado — Oye, Alice ya llego?

—Llegara en cinco minutos — respondió sonriendo.

Baje las escaleras con renovada alegría. Todos estaban allí. Emmett y Jasper se habían encargado de hacer la parrillada. Mientras que Rosalie y Alice llevaban las ensaladas hacia la mesa.

—Mami, Everett me saco mi paleta! — se quejaba mi niña.

Si, finalmente mi perfecta visión de un niño igual a Edward se había transformado en una más perfecta aun visión de una niña de Edward.

_Esperanza Masen Swan_.

Era tan parecida a su padre. Su cabello, sus perfectas facciones incluso su carácter a veces. Incluso había algo de mí en sus ojos marrón achocolatado y sus suaves bucles.

—Emmett controla a tu hijo. — dije lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara —Aquí tienes otra, princesa.

Si, Everett y Elliott. Los hijos mellizos de Rose y Emmett de 4 años. Para desgracia de Rose se parecían demasiado a su padre. Aunque esto no terminaría aquí. Rose siempre había deseado una familia numerosa y, según sabia, ya estaban buscando una hermanita para los niños.

Pude ver a Alice jugando con la pequeña Sophie. Jasper y Alice se habían casado hace 4 años y luego de un año habían tenido una pequeña que Alice volvía loca porque este a la moda como su mami. ¿Quién diría que Jasper podría ser un padre tan baboso de su niña?

—Buenos días, señora Masen.

Sonreí al sentir sus manos en mis caderas abrazándome por detrás. ¿Jamás iba a acostumbrarme a la corriente eléctrica que recorría mi espalda cada vez que el me tocara?

—Buenos días, señor Masen.

Dije volteando a verlo. Seguía siendo el mismo chico que había conocido en un psiquiátrico y que me dejaba sin aliento cada vez que veía sonreír.

Se acerco a besarme mientras su mano se dirigía a mi abultado estomago.

—Hola a ti también, Eddie.

Dijo cuando nos separamos.

Hope, como había apodado Aly a nuestra hija, era la luz de mis ojos. Pero, siempre quise tener un pequeño Eddie.

—Es injusto que solo patee cuando estas tu.

—Eso es porque me reconoce. Además, tu estas todo el tiempo con el. — dijo sonriendo — Verdad mi pequeño pateador?

Dijo agachándose levemente.

—Es hora. — canturreo Alice arrastrándonos hacia la mesa donde había colocado una torta gigante.

—¡Papi! — grito Hope tirándose a los brazos de Edward.

—Hola princesita.

Alice prendió las cinco velitas en la torta y todos cantamos el feliz cumpleaños a Hope.

—Pide tres deseos, Hope. — dijo Rose.

Hope lo pensó un momento y luego soplo las velitas desde los brazos de Edward.

—Que pediste, Hope?

—Si lo digo no se cumple, tío Emmett.

Luego de partir la torta, los niños se pusieron a jugar mientras que los más grandes tomaban café.

—Entonces, Bells, Cuando se unirá a la fiesta el pequeño? — pregunto Emmett.

—La última cita con el medico fue hace dos días. Me dijeron que puede ser una semana o en cualquier momento. Todo depende.

—Que pena que no sea otra niña. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Queda todo entre familia — dijo Emmett con una carcajada.

—Ni lo sueñes, Emmett. No dejare que ninguno de tus hijos le pongo un solo dedo encima a mi niña.

—Oh vamos Eddie! Everett se lleva genial con Hope y Elliott esta esperando a que Sophie crezca.

—Cállate Emmett. Sophie no tendrá novio hasta los 25.

—Jazz! — dijo Alice divertida pero a la vez en voz de falso regaño.

—Tienes razón, cariño. No tendrá novio hasta los 30.

Respondió sonriendo haciendo que todos rieran. Aunque estoy segura de que Jazz no hablaba tan en broma.

Era cosa de todos los días escuchar a Emmett hacer bromas sobre sus pequeños diablos como futuros novios de Sophie y Hope. Haciendo que Jasper y Edward sacaran su lado de padres sobre protectores.

De repente una extraña pero reconocida sensación me trajo de vuelta la realidad.

Sin poder pronunciar palabra apreté la mano de Edward. El me miro y en cuanto vio la expresión en rostro pareció reaccionar.

—Bella, que… que pasa… ¿Te duele algo?

—Se cumplió! Se cumplió mi deseo! — escuche gritar a mi hija.

—Que pediste Hope? — pregunte con voz ahogada.

—Que nazca mi hermanito. — respondió sonriendo.

—Bella, que ocurre? — pregunto Edward una vez mas

—El pequeño Eddie quiere unirse a la fiesta. — respondí. — Rompí bolsa Edward!

Hope no paraba de bailar y gritar de felicidad mientras Edward iba en busca del bolso y demás cosas para ir al hospital. Todo era una _locura_.

Y esto recién empezaba.

FIN

* * *

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Para E. C. de B., que comenzó a ayudarme sin que yo lo supiera**_

"_**He aquí que os di el poder de pisar serpientes... y nada podrá causaros daño.**_

_**Lucas, 10, 19"**_


End file.
